Guardaespaldas
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Puse él auricular en su sitio. ¿Un contrato de homicidio? ¿Cuántas veces habían querido matarme en los últimos doce meses? -Bueno no tantas- dije poniéndome a la defensiva contra mi lado realista. ¡Ja, él me cuidará más que la espalda!...
1. CONTRATO

**[CONTRATO]**

Alrededor del 10 de octubre, que no solo es día de fiesta en california sino también mi cumpleaños, me sucedieron tres cosas. A parte de cumplir los veinticinco, recuerdo la fecha por lo siguiente:

La reconstrucción de mi domicilio toco a su fin y volví a instalarme en el.

La esposa de un tal Clyde Dietz, me contrató para que fuera al desierto de Mojave, en busca de su madre.

Me situé entre los primeros puestos de la lista de víctimas de Tyrone Millhone, un psicópata en potencia.

No he enumerado los tres acontecimientos por orden de importancia, sino por el orden que se me hace más fácil de explicar.

Para quién le interese, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y soy investigador privado, con licencia expedida por las autoridades del estado de california, porque aunque no nací en estados unidos, soy de origen japonés, se me hizo fácil reubicarme y adaptarme al lugar.

Tengo, a partir de ahora, veinticinco años. Siempre he llevado mi cabello rubio con corte bajo, pero he decidido dejarlo crecer para ver cómo me queda. Por lo general me lo cortó yo mismo, ya que mis ingresos no me permiten pagar los 28 dólares de una barbería.

Tengo ojos azules, y una nariz que me han roto un par de veces, pero que aun sigue con su cometido bastante bien. Si me pidieran calificar mi aspecto en una puntuación del uno al diez, me negaría rotundamente, suelo ser aseado y quisquilloso con la ropa, me voy por lo cómodo, como todo libra.

Desde año nuevo venia hospedándome en la casa de mi jefe, Jiraiya, ya que se creyó culpable de lo sucedido en mí domicilio, que está situada justo detrás de la suya. Lo cierto fue que no pude rehusarme, pues aparte de no tener a más nadie en el mundo, estaba en banca rota.

¿El motivo de que mi casa volara por los aires?, un carro bomba.

¿El culpable?, se presume era el sujeto que me tenia de tercero en su lista de venganzas.

Según parece, en la naturaleza hay una ley que estipula, que toda reparación domestica debe duplicar el coste calculado en el presupuesto y multiplicar por cuatro el tiempo previsto. Ello explicaría por qué, después de diez meses de trabajo intensivo, se había planeado inaugurar por fin el monumento con el boato propio de un estreno cinematográfico. En lo tocante a la nueva casa, yo no las tenía todas conmigo, porque no estaba completamente convencido de que fuera a gustarme lo que el mismo ero-sennin había tramado a la hora de trazar la nueva planta y diseñar la decoración interior. Se había mostrado muy reservado y también sumamente complacido desde que las autoridades aprobaron su proyecto. Lo que me preocupaba era que al echarle el primer vistazo se me notara en la cara la desilusión.

De todos modos no podía quejarme, ya que mi jefe me había dejado en un excelente precio la propiedad, justo antes de que esta terminara hecha añicos.

Aquél jueves desperté a las seis en punto, salte de la cama, rebosante de energía y me puse la ropa de deporte. Me cepillé los dientes, me lavé la cara, hice unas flexiones de rutina y salí del lugar, no sin antes despedirme de Tsunade-oba chan y robarle unas tostadas que estaba preparando.

Santa teresa suele estar cubierta de niebla durante varios meses, y el clima es tan soso y monótono como el zumbido de la pantalla de un televisor al acabar las emisiones nocturnas. Las playas de invierno se vacían y las piedras van quedando al descubierto a medida que las mareas se llevan la arena del verano. En julio y agosto había llovido mucho, pero al entrar en septiembre habían vuelto el buen tiempo y el cielo despejado. Las corrientes primaverales nos devolvían la arena y las playas estaban otra vez a punto de caramelo para los turistas que comenzarían a invadir dentro de poco.

Fue un amanecer digno de verse, las nubes matutinas surcaban los cielos dejando una estela de copos grisáceos y el sol acariciaba su vientre con dedos de un matiz rosa intenso.

Había bajado la marea y la playa parecía prolongarse hacia el horizonte como un espejo de plata que reflejaba el firmamento. Hice_ footing_ a lo largo de ocho kilómetros y una hora más tarde volvía a estar en casa, tiempo para que la parejita de tortolos con los que vivía me canturrearan, al unisonó ¡Cumpleaños feliiiiiiiiiz!, mientras que Tsunade sacaba del horno un pequeño pastel moteado de chocolate. Que me canten canciones no es mi entretenimiento favorito, pero mi jefe y su esposa lo hicieron tan mal que termino por hacerme gracia.

Les agradecí con una pequeña reverencia, lo cierto es que no estoy acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, y que alguien me felicite en mi cumpleaños, es una de ellas.

Me duché, me puse unos tejanos, una franelilla unicolor y mis Adidas, que jamás pueden faltar, y minutos más tarde recibía de manos de mi jefe, y auto proclamado padrino, las llaves de mi casa, envueltas en un estuche de regalo.

Jiraiya apenas podía contener su emoción. Salimos ceremoniosamente los tres por el pasillo que iba al patio, está conectaba con la calle de atrás que daba directo a la puerta principal de mi domicilio.

Estuvimos unos minutos contemplando la fachada: dos plantas pintadas de color crema y esquinas achaflanadas, un estilo que yo calificaría de modernista. Por fin, mi padrino me dejó girar la llave, luego de que Tsunade le golpeara por intentar alargar las explicaciones, según él, para aumentar el suspenso.

No me había formado alguna idea previa del interior, me había esforzado por no fantasear al respecto, pero lo que vi me dejo sin habla. Parecía el camarote de un barco. Las paredes eran de teca y roble pulidos a más no poder y por todas partes había estantes y cubículos. La cocina se encontraba a la derecha, como la anterior, y la habían organizado igual que en los jates, a la sala de estar le habían añadido una especie de mirador, con un sofá cama incorporado.

En la vivienda anterior solía dormir desnudo en el sofá, envuelto en un edredón. Por fin voy a tener un dormitorio de verdad.

Subí y me quede boquiabierto al ver la cama de matrimonios con cajones empotrados en la parte inferior. En la parte del techo que quedaba encima de la cama había una abertura cilíndrica que se prolongaba más allá del tejado, cubierta con espejos, uno de mis sueños eróticos y una claraboya que mostraba el cielo, que parecía bañar de luz la estancia. Había de todo, el closet empotrado poseía innumerables divisiones: para los zapatos, la ropa delicada, la ropa diaria. Claro si tuviera alguna, pues la explosión se llevó todo con ella, dejándome lo que llevaba puesto, una camisa multiuso que siempre llevaba en el auto y la ropa de deporte que estaba tendida afuera de la casa.

Había un cuarto de baño adjunto con un juego de ducha y bañera hundida en el suelo. Al nivel de está había una gran ventana. Me podría bañar entre la copa de los árboles y mientras, contemplar las nubes que se amontonarían sobre el océano.

― **La planta de arriba la decore yo―** habló de repente la única mujer que nos acompañaba, al darse cuenta de lo idiotizado que yo estaba. ¡MALDICION! Si hasta los jabones y las toallas del baño concordaban perfectamente con los diseños.

Después de inspeccionarlo todo, voltee sin saber que decirle a la pareja. Era más importante para mí de lo que ellos creían. Está casa era lo que ahora me hacía parte de algo, una comunidad, una familia.

―**Eres como un hijo para nosotros, no lo olvides niñato―** declaró el peliblanco adivinándome el pensamiento, algo abochornado por las palabras, pero sumamente complacido ante mi cara.

Con las lagrimas apunto de salírseme los abrace a ambos, luego tosí un poco para eliminar poco a poco ese ambiente empalagoso que yo mismo había creado.

Se fueron al cabo de unos minutos, luego de que Tsunade nos convenciera de brindar con algo de sake, la verdad no se me da bien el alcohol. Una vez estando solo, me puse a resolver todos los armarios, todos los cajones, aspirando el aroma de la madera, escuchando los fantasmagóricos crujidos que producía el viento en las vigas del techo, hoy no dormiría.

Tarde quince minutos en trasladar mis enseres. Pues la misma dichosa bomba había destruido casi todo lo que poseía. Con el dinero del seguro había comprado algunas cosas y prendas, la mitad la había gastado en la reconstrucción del lugar y lo restante estaba a plazo fijo en un banco, ganando y ganando intereses.

Salí a las nueve y cuarto, agradeciéndole de nuevo a una entusiasmada Tsunade que se encontraba en su amplio jardín, regando sus flores, pues disfrutaba unas vacaciones de su trabajo en el hospital.

Puse rumbo a la oficina, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a diez minutos de distancia. En el fondo deseaba quedarme, pasearme una y otra vez por mi nuevo domicilio como capitán de barco que se dispone a emprender un viaje fabuloso, pero había facturas y recibos que pagar, también llamadas que contestar.

Por si no lo había mencionado, no trabajo solo, somos un grupo de investigadores privados, que aunque cada quien trabaja en casos individuales, a la hora de tiempos difíciles eran personas en las cuales podía confiar; ese era el caso de Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi y el cabecilla, ero-sennin.

Solucioné ciertas minucias al entrar en mi oficina, rellenando un par de facturas que tenía congeladas.

Revise, como todos los días los mensajes en el contestador, el último nombre de la lista de llamadas telefónicas era de una tal Jermaine Dietz, el mensaje indicaba devolver la llamada lo antes posible.

Marqué su número mientras que me hacía con un taco de notas. El pitido sonó dos veces, descolgó una mujer.

― **¿La señora Dietz?**

― _**Si**_**―** había un tono de cautela en su voz, como si fuera a pedirle algún donativo para una obra de caridad.

―**Soy Naruto Uzumaki y he recibido su mensaje**

Se produjo un silencio durante una fracción de segundo y de pronto pareció recordarme.

― _**Ah, sí, Uzumaki. Le agradezco su rapidez. Me gustaría discutir con usted ciertos asuntos, pero no se conducir y preferiría quedarme en casa. ¿No podría pasar usted por aquí? Hoy mismo, cuando guste**_**.**

― **Por supuesto, ttebayo-** respondí. Me dio la dirección y como según mi agenda no tenía nada más que hacer, le dije que estaría en su casa en menos de una hora. Según la dirección, la casa estaba algo cerca de la oficina.

Me iba a encaminar al sitio, total, aunque según su voz pude reconocer que no había apuro, trabajo es trabajo. En eso llego Sai, seguido de Sakura.

―**Buenos días chicos―** les dije muy campante, tratando de no parecer extraño, pero es que no quería que recordaran que día era hoy.

―**No creas que se nos olvida que es tu cumpleaños, idiota ―** respondió directa, como siempre Sakura, quien extendió su mano derecha, un pequeño paquete rosa descansaba en ella. **― Se que no te gustan los regalos, pero no me resistí, este se parece a ti― **me dijo cambiando su tono de voz, de amenazante a apenada, hay que ver que las mujeres sí que son extrañas.

No pude ni agradecerle a Sakura su molestia, cuando ya tenía a Sai peligrosamente muy cerca de mí, traté de retroceder, pero este no me lo permitió. Me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo crujir los huesos de mi columna.

― **¿Qué haces, idiota?-** exploté, pues las muestras de cariño sorpresivas no eran mi fuerte.

― **Leí en una pancarta que el mejor regalo siempre era brindar afecto― ** respondió él moreno como si nada **― ¿O deseabas un beso?―** dijo divertido Sai, logrando su cometido, hacerme enojar.

Sakura debió sostenerme para no estrangular a cierto insensible. En fin, ese era el pan de cada día.

― **Esto es para ti cabeza hueca ―** extendió Sai su incolora mano, dándome una segunda caja, un poco plano, esta vez de color azul. **― Lo otro solo era parte del regalo―** sonrió, pasando de mi, directo a su oficina. A veces, y solo a veces, me pregunto que pasara por su mente.

― **¡Ah! Gaara habló, que lo llamaras en cuanto pudieras―** me explicó mi amiga peli rosa, marchándose también.

Una vez solo me dispuse a abrir mis regalos, como infante.

El de Sakura era un perfume, con un aroma varonil cautivante y por Sai un cuadro, con la foto de nuestro grupo de trabajo, y una pequeña dedicatoria por la parte posterior.

_Te queremos, cabeza hueca_

Una sonrisa se me escapo, pues aunque no lo reconozco a menudo, estos idiotas paranoicos son mis amigos.

Ya llamaré a Gaara cuando regresase.

Decidido salgo del lugar, subo en mi auto, un Volkswagen del 84. La dirección que me había dado resultó ser una callejuela tranquila, no muy lejos de mi oficina, donde se alzaban las casonas más antiguas de la ciudad. Estacioné el coche en frente de la casa y cruce la puerta crujiente que daba al jardín. El edificio estaba hecho una ruina, me acerque a la puerta principal, apreté el timbre mientras observaba la fachada. La casa sin duda databa de los años veinte y no tenía ni un ápice de elegancia, expresamente para un comprador entre la clase media y media alta de antaño. En la actualidad, a pesar de su aspecto, debía costar por lo menos medio millón de dólares, quedando lejos del alcance del ciudadano corriente.

Me hizo pasar una linda chica de color, vestida con un uniforme amarillo canario, de cuello y puño blancos.

― **La señora Dietz está arriba, en la terraza ―** dijo amablemente señalándome las escalares.

Subí, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la ancha chimenea de ladrillo que estaba en la sala, flanqueada por librerías con portezuelas de vidrio emplomado, y grandes alfombras de lana. Toda la casa olía a coliflor y a curry.

Al final de la escalera había un cancel que comunicaba directamente con la terraza. El tráfico de la avenida principal, a dos calles, producía un murmullo parecido al sonido de las olas. La señora Dietz estaba recostada en una tumbona, con una manta de cuadros sobre las piernas. Aunque el día era cálido, allí arriba hacía un poco de frio. La mujer era delgada como un palillo y su rostro tenia la palidez propia de quien está muy enfermo.

Me pareció una de esas mujeres que hace un siglo habrían permanecido internadas mucho tiempo en un sanatorio, aquejadas de lo podemos llamar ansiedad, tristeza, adicción al láudano o aversión por el lecho matrimonial. A pesar de su aspecto parecía joven. Quizá unos cuarenta y tanto, o menos; la enfermedad de por si es un mecanismo envejecedor.

― **¿La señora Dietz?**

La pobre sufrió un sobresalto y abrió de repente unos ojos que se inundaron de un verde opaco. Por segundos pareció desorientada.

― **Usted debe ser Naruto―** Murmuró. **―Soy Jermaine Dietz―** Me tendió la mano izquierda y estrecho la mía con dedos fríos y sarmentosos.

― **Disculpe si la he asustado.**

― **No se preocupe. Soy un manojo de nervios. Por favor coja una silla y siéntese. Duermo mal por la noche aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para echar una cabezada. **

Mire a mi alrededor y en un rincón de la terraza vi tres sillas blancas de jardín que formaban una pila. Cogí la de arriba, la acerque a la tumbona y me senté.

― **Es usted más joven de lo que me figuraba ―** me observó con atención, al parecer obtenía su visto bueno aunque no sabría decir a propósito de que.

― **Ya soy mayorcito** ― Dije con una sonrisa tonta ― **Hoy es mi cumpleaños número veinticinco.**

― **Pues felicidades, espero no estar interrumpiendo ninguna celebración.**

― **En absoluto.**

― **Yo tengo cincuenta y siete ―** esbozo una ligera sonrisa ― **ya sé que parezco una vieja bruja, pero aun soy relativamente joven.**

― **¿Ha estado enferma?**

― **Es una forma de decirlo. Nací y me crie en el desierto, odio el mar y más odio tanto espacio verde junto. Pero por cosas de mi marido nos mudamos acá hace poco. Mi salud no ha hecho más que empeorar desde que nos vinimos a california. Los médicos no me ven nada anormal. Es angustioso creer que Clyde piense que me hago la delicada. Pero no es así. Todas las mañanas me despierto presa de un nerviosismo enervante, como con un peso terrible en el pecho.**

― **¿Se refiere usted a ataques de pánico?**

― **Así los llama el médico― ** dijo

Murmure un no sé que para salir del paso, ella pareció notarlo así que fue directo al grano.

― **¿Que sabe usted de Hormigón?**

― **¿El Hormigón?**

― **Nada me supongo. No me extraña. El Hormigón se encuentra en el desierto de Mojave. Durante la segunda guerra mundial los marines tuvieron allí una base. Ya no existe, solo quedan los cimientos. En los inviernos bajan los mal llamados golondrinas, que son personas que huyen del frio espeso. Allí fue donde me crie. Mi madre, que yo sepa sigue viviendo en ese lugar. Las condiciones de vida son sumamente primitivas. Ellos viven como los gitanos, mi madre es una de las pocas residentes fijas pero hace meses que no se de ella. No tiene teléfono ni dirección oficial. Estoy muy preocupada. Quisiera que alguien fuese allí y compruebe que este bien.**

― **¿Cada cuanto suele ponerse en contacto con usted?**

― **Una vez al mes. Siempre me llama de alguna gasolinera cuando va a comprar provisiones.**

― **¿Dispone de algún ingreso? ¿Cobra algún subsidio de la seguridad social?**

― **No, solo tiene los cheques que le envió. **

― **Si no tiene dirección oficial ¿Cómo le llega la correspondencia?**

― **Tiene un apartado de correos o solía tenerlo.**

― **¿Y los cheques los ha seguido cobrando?**

― **Creo que no, no me aparecen en los extractos que me envía el banco.**

― **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comunico con ella?**

**-En mayo, le mande dinero y llamó para darme las gracias.**

― **¿Qué me dice de la policía? Nos podrían ayudar a localizarla**

― **Me resisto a avisar a la policía. Mi madre es muy recelosa con su intimidad. Es una mujer insoportable cuando esta de malas. **

― **¿No crees usted que seis meses es mucho tiempo como para andarse con escrúpulos?―**dije cauteloso, no quería sonar grosero, solo realista.

Se le encendieron las mejillas.

― **Ya lose, pero esperaba tener noticias de ella en cualquier momento. Hablando con sinceridad no quería hacerla disgustar, se lo advierto es una mujer terrible cuando está furiosa.**

Medite la situación y sus posibilidades.

― **¿Que he de hacer para localizarla?**

Metió la mano por debajo de la tumbona y extrajo un arrugado sobre.

―**La última nota que me envió. Y dos fotos que hice hace tres años. Aquí también tengo un mapa de donde está aparcado el remolque. De sitio no ha cambiado, se lo aseguro. Por cierto mi madre se llama Yolanda Graftóne.**

― **¿Y no tiene ninguna foto suya?**

Divagó unos instantes.

― **Pues no, pero todos la conocen, no creo que se le haga difícil localizarla si aun está allí.**

― **¿Y qué hago cuando la encuentre?**

― **Ante todo informarme de su estado de salud. Luego ya pensare lo que más me convenga. ¿Acepta el caso?**

― **Si le parece bien puedo partir mañana mismo**

― **Estupendo. Necesito que me deje cierta información, para localizarlo a usted personalmente.**

Anote mi dirección y mi número móvil al dorso de la tarjeta.

― **Le ruego que sea discreta, no suelo dar esta dirección a cualquiera.― **dije y le entregue la tarjeta.

―**No se preocupe, gracias.**

Discutimos las condiciones de transacción. Había llevado conmigo un modelo de contrato y lo rellenamos a mano. Me dio un anticipo de 700 dólares. No me tocaba un caso de búsqueda de personas desde junio. Lo tomé como un bonito regalo de cumpleaños.

Salí de la casa de los Dietz a las doce y cuarto, fui directamente a un McDonald`s para celebrar el acontecimiento con una súper hamburguesa con queso.

A eso de la una estaba otra vez en mi domicilio sintiéndome satisfecho de la vida. Nada más al abrir la puerta se puso a sonar el teléfono.

― _**¿Naruto? ¿Naruto eres tú?―**_ oí una voz con un ápice de ansiedad en ella, supuse que era Gaara, un buen amigo, era el jefe de un bufet de abogados del condado vecino que hacía de fiscal de distrito, quien en conjunto y con ayuda del juez Sarutobi, encerramos por unos años a Tyrone Millhone, por robo a mano armada, actitud violenta y cuatro asesinatos. Aun no se contaba el carro bomba que destruyo mi propiedad, ya que no se pudo verificar exactamente si era culpable, aunque nosotros no teníamos dudas.

― **¿Gaara?**

― _**Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué hay? **_

― **El momento es bueno― ** Dije ― **¿Cómo anda todo?**

― _**Por ahora sin novedad, aunque hay ciertos rumores, que fueron constatados por nuestros infiltrados en prisión-**_

― **¿De qué trata?**

―_**Escucha, ahora viene lo más interesante. Por lo visto hace dos semanas Tyrone contactó con otro preso para una especie de contrato de homicidio cuyas víctimas éramos nosotros dos y el juez del distrito, el viejo Sarutobi. **_

Fruncí el ceño al auricular mientras me tocaba el pecho con el dedo

― **¿Cuándo dices nosotros dos, me incluyes a mi también?―** solté con voz nerviosa. No podía negar que me dio un escalofrío, pues las escenas criminales de ese psicópata eran unas de las más espantosas que había visto. Desde violación hasta torturas inhumanas.

― _**Exacto, por suerte el otro preso era un confidente que nos lo comunico enseguida. **_

― **Pero lo dices en serio― **inquirí con resuelta inconformidad en mi voz y apretando los puños, la verdad no solo me ponía nervioso, pues estaba seguro de que ese sujeto no descansaría hasta eliminarme, ya lo intentó una vez, que lo haga por segunda vez no quería decir nada.

―_**Aun falta lo peor Naruto, está pagando cinco mil dólares por los tres ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso es una miseria ―**_ Dijo riendo sin ganas debido al chiste de mal gusto que había soltado, algo común cuando está nervioso― _**y por lo que se oye en una grabación que llego a mis manos, cabe la posibilidad de que haya arreglado con más gente, no sabemos con quien.**_ _**Eso es lo que nos preocupa, que haya ya uno que otro desalmado actuando contra nosotros. El juez y yo estamos protegidos por agentes armados, aunque tu sabes que no es mi estilo.― **_Soltó un suspiro_** ― Lo más sensato es que hables con tus compañeros y con la policía de santa teresa para que te pongan protección, me preocupas Naruto, él ya intento dañarte una vez.**_

―**Yo no estaría tan optimista, la policía de acá no tiene el presupuesto ni el personal para algo así y además tu más que nadie sabe que no me gusta preocupar a nadie.**

― _**No te creas, la protección que nos brindan no será eterna, a la sumo cuatro o cinco días, después veremos cómo nos las arreglamos. Mientras podrás contratar a alguien por tu cuenta. De manera provisional, claro.**_

― **¿Un guardaespaldas?― **dije curioso.

― _**Bueno, alguien versado en técnicas de seguridad.**_

―**Tendré que pensarlo**_**― **_dije después de titubear unos segundos, mi mente estaba estudiando mi presupuesto.

― _**Conozco a cierto individuo. Es detective privado, es un pesado pero es magnífico en su trabajo.**_

Por momentos me pareció extraño que Gaara hablara tanto, creo que en los años que llevo conociéndolo, esto es lo más que ha gastado saliva en mi persona, claro sin contar hace unos meses cuando nos embriagamos y terminamos cantando karaoke.

― **¡Claro! un engreído es lo que necesito.**

Se echo a reír casi silenciosamente. Ese sí que es el Gaara que conozco, algo retraído.

― _**Se llama Uchiha Sasuke, precisamente hable con él hace un par de días, creo que está disponible.**_

―**¿Uchiha Sas…?― ** Di un respingo que casi me hace caer del sofá de mi sala en el cual me había acomodado.― **Lo conozco― **dije nerviosamente **―hace más de un año que me lo presentaron en una fiesta, le ayude en un caso―** Las palabras para definir a aquél hombre: Misterioso… y cautivante. Aun no recordaba con eficiencia lo sucedido en esa noche de festividad, el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza, solo sé que amanecí en un lugar que no era mi casa y abrazado a algo que no era una almohada, solo de recordarlo siento el calor de la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas.

Tome nota del número del Uchiha.

― _**Naruto debo colgar acabo de recibir una llamada de emergencia, no dejes de contarme lo que decidas.**_

― **De acuerdo, gracias por todo Gaara, y cuídate.**

― _**Tu también. ¡Ah! Y FÉLIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Naruto**_― dijo y colgó, sacándome una sonrisa.

Puse el auricular en su sitio. ¿Un contrato de homicidio? ¿Cuántas veces habían querido matarme en los últimos doce meses? **―Bueno no tantas― **dije poniéndome a la defensiva contra mi lado realista. Pero aquello era distinto. Nadie jamás, bueno que yo me enterara, me había incluido en un contrato como objeto de la transacción. Esta noticia no dejaba de tener sus puntos extraños. Ante todo, me costaba imaginar que alguien viviese de aquello. ¿O es que era un trabajo de temporadas? ¿Se habría puesto un precio reducido por ser tres víctimas?, la verdad aun no me entraba en la mente aquella noticia. Aunque si lo veo por le lado frio ¿Qué mas quería? Tenía una compañía distinguida, un jefe de bufet y fiscal de distrito y además a un juez.

Miraba y miraba el número de Uchiha, aun sin sentir ánimos de llamar, tal vez el problema se solucionase antes de verme obligado a tomar medidas de protección. Por ahora no tenía sentido decirles a los chicos y menos a mi jefe, que de seguro se pondría paranoico.

_Editado el __**15 de diciembre de 2011 **__(Pido disculpa a quien leyó esta barbaridad en el estado anterior)_


	2. DESORIENTADO

**[DESORIENTADO]**

Sumergido en mis pensamientos me quedé dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo, solo reconocí que estaba haciéndose de noche. La dichosa siesta se vio interrumpida cuando escuché un par de golpes a la puerta de mi residencia.

No me pegué precisamente a la pared, pero adopté todo tipo de precauciones cuando fui a ver de quién se trataba.

Nada más al abrirle la puerta, la empujó sin el menor miramiento, de acuerdo a su estilo habitual. Algunos los llamamos mala educación.

**— Como es tu cumpleaños, te hemos traído rollos de queso y fruta—** Dijo— **con nueces. Es el mejor strudel que he hecho en mi vida. **

—**Kakashi, di mejor que lo hice yo—** contestó Iruka a sus espaldas, golpeando levemente el hombro del nombrado.

—**Cierto— **Dijo ampliando su sonrisa escondida detrás de la bufanda gris — **¡Ah! No llegamos antes porque tuvimos que ir a recoger la fruta silvestre a la selva amazónica, e ir a ordeñar a las vacas para poder procesar el…**

**Di mejor que estabas pervirtiendo al pobre Iruka, Kakashi— **está vez fui yo quién le interrumpió su ya conocido discurso. Sacando de mi ex profesor un sonrojo. Les hice señas para que se acomodaran en la sala.

—**Se ve delicioso, gracias, dattebayo.**

—**Bonito lugar—** dijo Kakashi casi en un susurro.

― **Queríamos traerte algo japonés, pero no encontré la receta de mi abuela que explica cómo hacer el ramen—** se disculpó Iruka, y nada más al nombrar mi plato preferido se me hizo agua la boca, tengo días sin probarlo, sería el regalo perfecto.

― **Que suerte tenemos Sakura, no tenemos que tocar la puerta—** habló Sai entrando también en la estancia** –Mmm Naruto, no pensé que tuvieras tan buen gusto—** dijo sin pena el pálido mientras se sentaba cómodamente al lado de Kakashi.

— **Lo escogieron el jefe y Tsunade, no tuve nada que ver—** respondí haciendo mi mueca habitual para cosas sin importancia. Manos detrás de la nuca.

—**Cierto, está estupendo—** dijo mi amiga, notándosele la impresión en el rostro. Una pequeña tos de Sai la hizo salir de sus divagaciones— **¡Ah! Naruto, aquí tienes— **expresó Sakura extendiéndome una caja grande de regalo— **Te lo manda Shikamaru, dijo que se lo agradecerás por siempre**— y sin más lo dejo en mis manos, estaba calentito. Ese olor peculiar estaba inundando mis fosas nasales, haciéndome casi babear en el acto. ¡ERA RAMEN**! **

Es extraño el poder de aquél platillo sobre mi persona, pues mientras lo comía, todo lo demás pareció desaparecer.

Al volver a la realidad, una cruel y sin ramen, me di cuenta de la algarabía que había en mi residencia. Tsunade ya había traído el sake, y estaba jugando a las fuerzas con un Kakashi muy sonriente, y es que hasta se había quitado la inseparable bufanda, sacando sonrojos de unos cuantos, en especial de cierto castaño. Sakura medio ahorcaba a un burlón Sai que según la había llamado plana. Jiraiya estaba, como todo pervertido de tiempo completo, tratando de tocar los pechos de su esposa, siendo golpeado por está en innumerables ocasiones. ¿Sacará Tsunade esa fuerza descomunal de la bebida?, no quiero ni averiguarlo. Lo cierto es que no me sentía tan feliz desde hace mucho. Y estaba más conforme con la vida que está mañana.

Por muy feliz que me sintiera, tuve que correrlos a eso de la media noche, pues mañana partiría a resolver un sencillo caso, en el medio del desierto, así que después de ciertos pataleos y empujones, quede solo en mi sala.

Subí, quería hacer algo relajante, así que apague las luces del cuarto de baño, me senté en la humeante bañera, de cara a la ventana que daba al océano, que desde allí no era más que una lamina negra rasgada por el ancho sendero plateado que proyectaba la luna.

Los sicomoros que se alzaban delante de la misma ventana tenía el tronco blanco como la tiza y la fría brisa despertaban crujidos entre las hojas coloreadas de gris. Estoy firmemente convencido de que la inmortalidad es una ilusión con la que solemos engañarnos día tras día para seguir sobreviviendo. Pero aun así costaba creer que había, en el mundo exterior alguien contratado para matarme.

El agua de la bañera se puso tibia, quité el tapón y fue desapareciendo con un movimiento solemne y espiral cuyo ruido hizo que me vinieran a la mente todos los baños que me había dado en toda la vida. Me metí desnudo entre las sabanas sin estrenar de la cama sin estrenar y me quede mirando el cielo que se perfilaba a través de la claraboya, junto a los espejos. Las estrellas parecían granos de sal pegados a la cúpula de plástico y ordenados en figuras bautizadas por los griegos hacía siglos. Podía identificar la Osa Mayor y a veces incluso a la Osa Menor, pero jamás había visto nada que se pareciera remotamente a un oso, un dragón o un cangrejo. Puede que los griegos se las pasaran tumbados junto al Partenón, fumando un porro tras otro, señalando las estrellas y vacilándose entre sí.

No pude aguatarme, así que antes de caer rendido a los pies de Morfeo, identifique todos los ángulos en los que podía reflejarme en el espejo encima de mí.

Desperté a la misma hora de siempre, seis en punto. Por hoy no haría ni flexiones de rutina ni iría a hacer footing, me dirigiría directo a mi oficina, recogería ciertas cosas y partiría, directo al desierto de Mojave. Así que me duche y salí sin tregua.

Me pareció extraño no ver Tsunade por todo el lugar, pero tal vez aun estuviera durmiendo, no eran ni las siete de la mañana, y debido a la mini fiesta de anoche tal vez despertara con alguna resaca.

Me dirigí al centro y de paso me detuve en un cajero automático para depositar el adelanto que me había dado la señora Dietz, y quedarme con solo 100 dólares en efectivo para cualquier cosa que necesitara durante el viaje. Di la vuelta a la manzana y deje el coche en el aparcamiento público que hay detrás del despacho. Confieso que el asesino a sueldo me hizo tomar conciencia de que tenía espalda y tuve que contener el deseo de seguir una trayectoria zigzagueante cuando subí por las escaleras solitarias y descubiertas que daban con el edificio.

Ya en el despacho, tomé la laptop, un puñado de fichas y la pistola. Revisando el correo di con un mensaje algo peculiar, una invitación a una pequeña reunión en un hotel de la ciudad, donde se celebraría el retiro de un viejo arquitecto amigo mío, ya llamaría para avisar que tal vez asistiría.

No me pareció extraño no ver a nadie en la oficina, pues a ninguno se le da bien la bebida, eso lo tengo claro. Dejé un mensaje en el escritorio de mi jefe para avisarle a donde iría, y que solo estaría fuera un día o dos cuanto mucho.

Como estaba deseoso por coger carretera salí de Santa Teresa a eso de las ocho de la mañana, con el auto lleno de trastos. Un bolso con mi camisa multiuso, un suéter de cuello alto y otros vaqueros, la Smith –corona portátil, el sobre con la información de la madre de Dietz, una nevera de viajes, donde había metido una caja de pepsi y un bocadillo de atún, dos mandarinas y una bolsa de plástico, de cierre hermético, con pastelitos de chocolates comprados en la panadería. Otra cosa que mencionar, no se me da nada bien cocinar.

Tomé la nacional 101, en dirección al sur, siguiendo la costa hasta la salida de Ventura, donde la carretera se desvía hacia el interior. El pequeño VW se puso a gemir y a rechinar al subir la cuesta de Camarillo, y al llegar a la cima lo puse en punto muerto hasta que entre en Thousand Oaks. Eran casi las nueve y media de la mañana cuando llegué al valle de san Fernando y el tráfico llenaba ya toda la anchura de la carretera. Algunos vehículos cambiaban de carril con la gracia y velocidad de los mono patinadores urbanos, lo que daba lugar a aparatosos accidentes de tránsito ocasionales. El valle estaba cubierto por una nube de contaminación y niebla y está ocultaba hasta cierto punto las montañas que lo bordeaban, que cualquiera que no supiese que estaban allí habría pensado que el terreno era llano como una bandeja.

En Hollywood Norte se bifurca la carretera, la 134 se dirige hacia Pasadena mientras que la 101 sigue hacia el sur, en dirección al centro de los Ángeles. Me concentré en la carretera, mientras dirigía una mirada ocasional al asiento de copiloto. El Parque Nacional de las Yucas y el Parque Regional del desierto de Borrego estaban pintados de color verde oscuro y parecían piezas de un rompecabezas gigantesco. Los bosques eran de un verde más claro, el desierto de Mojave de un matiz color crema amarillento y las cordilleras se habían sombreado con rayas.

En los alrededores de Cabazon me detuve en un área de descanso para estirar las piernas. Había de ocho a diez mesas plegables en una zona cubierta de hierba, sombreada por los alces y los álamos. Entre en un lavabo y me seque las manos con el aparato de aire caliente por que no había toallas de papel. Como ya eran un poco más de las diez y tenía hambre saqué la nevera del auto y la situé sobre una de las mesas.

Reanudé el viaje. Un niño de unos cinco años jugaba en el sendero con unos camiones de juguetes, mientras el padre echaba una siesta en un banco, con un ejemplar de _Sport Illustrated_ abierto sobre la cara, algo de lo más extraño.

Seguí mi camino y pase ante la interminable sucesión de centrales eólicas, donde el viento se convierte en electricidad al pasar por las turbinas circulares dispuestas en fila.

El mar de Saltón apareció a lo lejos, a mi derecha. Había tramos en lo que no veía más que el asfalto bordeado de tierra polvorienta y la masa de agua que despedía brillos grisáceos bajo el creciente calor del desierto.

Pregunté a un granjero de cara correosa como se llegaba al Hormigón. Extendió el brazo y el dedo sin decir palabra. Gire a la derecha a la esquina y recorrí otros kilómetros de llanura, de vez en cuando cruzaba acequias y postes telefónicos. Seguí adelante. Al cabo de medio kilómetro más, vi una garita pintada de un gris mate, esta decía _Bienvenidos a Hormigón city. _

El aire es tan seco que nada parece corromperse, y el calor, aunque intenso durante todo el año, conserva más de lo que destruye. En medio de la infinita llanura de tierra y grava vi camiones en abundancia y unos cuantos coches. Remolques caros y baratos, tiendas y camionetas se habían agrupado en comunidades vecinales de carácter provisional. Continúe conduciendo, a velocidad baja para estar al pendiente de algún remolque azul. Y efectivamente a dos cuadras encontré el Chevrolet oxidado, estaba hecha una lástima y guardaba poca semejanza con el de la fotografía.

Bajé del auto, me protegí los ojos con la mano y escruté el paisaje. Cuando se me acostumbraron los ojos a la luz cegadora, comprobé que en realidad si había gente por los alrededores.

—**Hola—** canturreé mientras tocaba la puerta del remolque azul. Estaba vacío.

A unos cincuenta metro vi a una joven madre. Daba de comer a un niño de unos seis meses, me acerqué a una distancia prudente para preguntarle, no quería que me viesen como algún intruso.

—**Hola**— dije, sonriendo cortésmente— **¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

Levanto la cabeza para mirarme, podría tener fácilmente dieciocho años.

— **¿Busca a Eddy?**

Negué con la cabeza.

—**Busco a una mujer llamada Yolanda Graftóne ¿La conoces?**

— **¿Es de las fijas?**

—**Me dijeron que lleva aquí varios años.**

—**Pregunte entonces en el centro cristiano. Está calle abajo. Mucha gente deja su nombre allí por lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Para que la busca?.**

—**Tiene una hija en Santa Teresa que no ha sabido nada de ella en meses. Me ha pedido averiguar por qué su madre no da señales de vida.**

— **¿Es usted detective o algo así?— **preguntó escrutando mi rostro.

—**Sí, algo así—** respondí.

—**Nunca he hablado con ella directamente. Puede que Eddy si. Todos la llaman la abuela. No la he visto en meses. Aquí cada quien anda en sus cosas. – **Habló un poco más confiada.

— **¿No habrá ningún otro sitio en donde pueda localizarla?.**

—**Valla al hospital, o a la sub comisaria de Niland. Podría preguntar al agente de guardia. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que allá fallecido. **

—**No crea que no lo he pensado— **dije.

La mujer me sostuvo la mirada por un instante, seguí andando no sin antes dejarle mi tarjeta por si ella o Eddy veían algo inusual con respecto al remolque. No era ni medio día.

Fui a la gasolinera y mientras me llenaban el tanque localicé un teléfono público, allí trataría de encontrar el numero de la comisaría y del hospital. Me di cuenta de la hora, debían de estar almorzando, mejor para hacer tiempo iba personalmente.

La comisaría del Sheriff es un edificio de una sola planta y con techo de tejas rojas. Entre por una puerta de vidrio, lo más destacado era una maquina de coca cola. Vi dos agentes y un funcionario civil, el último hablando por teléfono.

Me plante frente a la mesa del sargento Asuma. Le hice un resumen escueto y funcional de la situación. Me escucho con atención, y al término tomo el teléfono. Llamo al hospital de la localidad, El Pioneers Memorial, y pidió que le pusieran con admisión y secretaría. Escribió cierta dirección con caligrafía de rasgos angulares. Colgó y con ayuda de una regla corto el pedazo de papel que llevaba la información.

— **Yolanda Graftóne fue ingresada en la sala de urgencias del Pioneers el 5 de mayo. Una ambulancia la recogió inconsciente delante de una cafetería del centro. El médico de guardia le diagnostico pulmonía, desnutrición, deshidratación aguda y demencia. El dos de junio se la traslado al hospital de convalecencia de Rio Vista. Aquí tiene la dirección. Avísenos si da con ella. En caso contrario, podrá avisar oficialmente la desaparición.**

Mire el papelillo, lo doble y me lo guarde en el bolsillo de los tejanos.

—**Gracias por todo— **dije alegremente.

Aun no había terminado yo de decirlo cuando ya se había volteado a prender un cigarrillo. Desvié la mano que le había tendido y me rasque la nariz.

Mientras me dirigía al coche se me ocurrió pensar que en la secretaría del hospital podrían mostrarse reacios a darme información sobre Yolanda Graftone. Si aun estaba ingresada, lo mejor era averiguar la habitación y colarme directamente. El personal de hospital no es tan amable como en antaño. Bueno ya me las apañaría si eso sucediese, porque si entraba y ella ya no estaba allí se me complicarían las cosas. Si algo dice Sakura—chan es que tengo el don del convencimiento.

Me detuve en un motel, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, necesitaba una ducha. Luego llamaría a Jiraiya para contarle y a Jermaine Dietz cuando sepa exactamente lo sucedido. Después iría al hospital.

**II**

Oí a Yolanda Graftone antes de verla en persona. Resultó que las enfermeras eran jóvenes y de muy buen ver, y no se me hizo difícil ver a la anciana, luego de contarles alguna que otra cosita y sonreírles con algo de provocación. ¿Quién dijo que ser detectives era fácil?

—**Tiene visita, señora Graftone—** dijo la chica pelirroja. Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Por estar en ellos ni me percibí que ya habíamos recorrido un largo pasillo.

— **¿Qué?**

—**QUE TIENE VISITA**

La anciana tenía toda la piel salpicada de colores: manchas pardas, puntos entre rosáceos y blancuzcos, venas varicosas de tonalidad azul. Su epidermis parecía tan fina que casi esperaba ver a través de ella los órganos internos perfilados en gris. Tal como pueden verse en un pájaro recién salido del huevo. ¿Qué hay en la vejes, que nos devuelve al nacimiento?

Yolanda se detuvo, se quedó mirándome y me enseño la lengua.

— **¿Quién es este?**

Tenía la voz ronca de tanto gritar. La Srta. Homenrs, la enfermera, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la cama.

—**Hola, Sra. Yolanda—** dije tendiéndole la mano por educación, gesto del que paso. ¿Qué tenían todos en contra de mis saludos?—** Soy Uzumaki Naruto.**

— **¿Eh?.**

La Srta. Homenrs pego la boca a la oreja de Yolanda y repitió mi nombre tan alto que dos ancianas se despertaron y empezaron a hacer sonidos cloque antes.

—**NARUTO UZUMAKI AMIGO DE SU HIJA**

— **¿De quién?**

—**DE JERMAINE**— grité.

—**No te he preguntado a ti, tonto**— replicó la señora Graftone con irritación. Se puso a mover los labios mecánicamente, como si paladeara algo que hubiera comido hacía quince años.

Me dio la impresión que sus ojos perdieron brillo, un velo de simplicidad se hizo presente. De pronto se enzarzó en un incoherente dialogo con ella misma.

—**Guarda silencio. No digas ni una palabra. ELECTRICIDAD. Bueno lo haré si quiero. Peligro. Peligro. Basta, Basta. Patatas. Sin la menor INSINUACION. Terremoto, terremoto, Sheila murió en el terremoto, y era verano—** me sorprendió un poco, pues hablaba en diferentes tonos.

La enfermera elevó los ojos al cielo y dejó escapar un breve suspiro de impaciencia.

—**Se pone así cuando no hacen lo que ella quiere.**

—**Bueno, lo mejor será que me presten un teléfono para llamar a la Sra. Dietz y preguntarle qué hará con ella. Seguir molestando a la madre no tiene sentido.**

—**En mi opinión no es más que una testaruda. ¿Quiere llamar desde secretaría?**

—**Sí, gracias—** le respondí, sonriéndole anchamente. Obtuve otro sonrojo por parte de está.

**III**

Hablé con Jermaine, quién se escuchaba satisfecha por mi trabajo, pero sumamente afectada por el estado de su madre, y un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios cuando le conté que le habían encontrado desmayada en una cafetería en Mayo, pues esa había sido la última llamada que le había hecho.

Trasladarían a Yolanda a un asilo de cuidados especiales allí mismo en Sta. Teresa. Caso resuelto. Regresaría esa misma noche a Los Ángeles.

Regrese al motel de la tarde, El Vagabundo. Tenía la duda de si irme esa misma noche o esperar al amanecer, total, solo eran casi las cinco. Llame a Jiraiya, quien me aconsejo que mejor viajara de día, y yo por solo llevarle la contraria, algo que encuentro bastante agradable, le dije, antes de colgar bruscamente el teléfono con ira actuada, que regresaría esa misma noche. Me duche nuevamente, el calor era envolvente, y salí a algún sitio para comer. Al revisar mi móvil, note varias llamadas perdidas, bueno, si era importante ya llamarían de nuevo.

Una hamburguesa deliciosa descansaba ahora en mi estomago, haciéndome más dichoso aun. Había culminado mi trabajo rápidamente y sin percances.

Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, el día no solo daba sus últimos respiros, también dejaba ver esa media luna cautivante.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Me sentí observado.

Puse rumbo al norte y me dispuse a recorrer los casi diez kilómetros de regreso a la carretería principal. De pronto caí en cuenta que no recordaba donde quedaba el desvió, así que reduje la velocidad y seguí adelante sin dejar de mirar a la derecha. La noche me dificultaba la empresa.

Listo, desvío encontrado. Reduje aun más la velocidad para dar la vuelta y miré por el retrovisor. Una camioneta roja me pisaba los talones, pero el conductor tuvo que advertir mí maniobra porque giro a la derecha para evitarme en el momento en que yo pisaba el acelerador para no entorpecerle el paso. Un poco nervioso por lo solitario de la vía, trató de ubicar una emisora que me ofreciera algo más que electricidad estática, o el precio de la soja, la alfalfa y la remolacha azucarera. Oí de pronto unos acordes de los Beatles y me concentre en la radio unos segundos, tratando de sintonizar bien la emisora.

Cuando alcé los ojos de nuevo y miré automáticamente por el retrovisor, vi que la camioneta Dodge roja me seguía a toda velocidad. Estaría a lo sumo a cincuenta metros de distancia y corría a ciento treinta por hora mientras yo no llegaba a ochenta. Maldije varias veces, estaba en problemas.

La rejilla del radiador de la camioneta apareció en la ventanilla de atrás, el VW se estremeció cuando yo pise a fondo el acelerador en un intento inútil de ganar terreno. Estaba claro que el conductor pretendía subir su tubo de escape arriba y aplastarme en la operación. Gire el volante a la derecha para tratar de golpearlo pero me falto rapidez. La camioneta me dio un testarazo en el parachoques trasero, mi auto dio un giro 180 grados y donde antes estaba el norte apareció de pronto el sur.

Editado el 15/12/2011


	3. TE DEBIA UNA

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**¿Desde cuando**_** Yaoi**_** es razón de advertencia?**

…

**Capitulo 3**

**[TE DEBÍA UNA]**

Estaba claro que él conductor pretendía subir su tubo de escape arriba y aplastarme en la operación. Gire él volante a la derecha para tratar de golpearlo pero me falto rapidez. La camioneta me dio un testarazo en él parachoques trasero, mi auto dio un giro 180 grados y donde antes estaba él norte apareció de pronto él sur.

Pisé él freno y él coche patino sin control levantando una cortina de grava. Él bolso saltó a mis piernas por iniciativa propia. Él motor se paró. Giré la llave de arranque y animé al auto para que se pusiera en marcha, Advertí de nuevo que la carretera estaba oscura y vacía.

A mis espaldas, la camioneta había dado media vuelta y corría otra vez hacia mí. Todo fue muy rápido, con las manos intentaba encender el auto mientras canturreaba con algo de miedo, y con los ojos vigilaba el retrovisor, esté me mostraba el aumento de tamaño del Dodge, cada vez mas cerca.

Yo, Uzumaki Naruto desmiento a todas esas personas sin oficio que relatan, que sus vidas enteras pasan por sus ojos cuando están en serio peligro, yo solo sentí ansiedad, rabia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada más.

Él impacto me lanzo a diez metros de distancia con un _boom_ ensordecedor. Me di en la frente con él parabrisas con tal fuerza que casi me dejó fuera de combate. Él parabrisas se resquebrajó y se transformó en telaraña. El asiento se partió en dos y, libre de la contención del cinturón de seguridad, salí disparado hacia delante. Lo que impidió que me clavara el volante en el pecho fue el bolso, que funciono como una cámara de aire y amortiguo el golpe.

Él otro conductor puso él vehículo al revés y apretó el acelerador. La camioneta salto hacia atrás, luego hacia adelante, estilo caricatura, y me golpeo como si estuviéramos en una pista de carritos chocones de feria. El VW salió por los aires y aterrizó en la acera rodeada de fango. Me lleve la mano a la boca y de manera automática me tanteé los dientes para comprobar que no me faltara ninguno. El auto flotó durante unos instantes y se hundió hasta tocar él fondo embarrado. No había más que un metro, pero las puertas se habían abierto debido al golpe y el vehículo empezó a llenarse de líquido cenagoso.

Mi agresor bajo de la camioneta y avanzo hacia mi con una palanca de metal en la mano. Tal vez pensara que machacarme el cráneo pegaba más con un accidente de transito que agujereármelo a tiros. Era un hombre corpulento de tez clara, llevaba una gorra que me impedía detallar sus facciones. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Me moví más rápido, todo lo que me permitía mi cuerpo y tome la pistola y salí arrastrándome del coche. Me acuclille, escudado por el vehículo mientras que con ambas manos sostenía mi arma.

Después de varios minutos sin movimientos, él individuo subió al auto, cerrando la puerta del conductor de un golpe seco, dándome a entender su irritación. Mas molesto me sentí yo al darme cuenta de que había tapado con barro la matricula del auto. Grité improperios, tal vez debido a los nervios, cuando de pronto me pareció ver que otra cabecita se asomaba por la ventanilla del copiloto para agacharse rápidamente mientras que el motor se puso a rugir y la camioneta arrancaba. Creí reconocerlo en el curso de un chispazo intuitivo que no tuve tiempo de procesar.

El dolor se hizo acto de presencia y las tinieblas empezaron a rodearme, encogiendo mi campo visual y reduciéndolo a un túnel negro y largo en cuyo extremo titilaba la opaca luz de la media luna. Aspire una profunda bocanada de aire para despejarme y alce los ojos con la prontitud suficiente para ver en el último instante que la camioneta partía hacia el norte, a Mecca.

Ya entiendo la razón del individuo para marcharse, al lado izquierdo a unos metros de mi se estacionaron dos vehículos, parecían turistas. El conductor del segundo, un Ford, pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba al ver el VW medio sumergido en la acequia. La descarga de adrenalina que avanzaba por mi organismo con ímpetu me hizo temblar, caí arrodillado, suspirando de alivio.

— **¿Necesita ayuda?—** Preguntó. Guardé la pistola en el bolso, me enderece tambaleándome un poco en el proceso. Me dispuse a salir de la ciénaga, me subí al capo de mi auto arrastrándome por que los Adidas estaban resbaladizas debido al barro. Al acercarme al Ford el anciano advirtió que tenía un chichón más que amoratado en la frente, que era perfectamente visible a pesar de la poca luz de la vía. Aparte del chichón en pleno desarrollo, tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara ensangrentada y los tejanos empapados. Me limpie la nariz con la manga de la camisa de rallas que llevaba.

Sentía en la frente las palpitaciones del bulto que me crecía como si fuera cuerno. De pronto tuve ganas de vomitar. Avance más hacía el coche y vi la cara descojonada del conductor al comprobar mi estado.

—**Hermano a usted le ha pasado algo gordo**— Me dijo un chico que venia en el asiento del copiloto.

— **¿Podría avisar a la patrulla de carretera? He sufrido un accidente provocado.**

—**Esta bien, pero, ¿no prefiere que lo lleve a algún sitio? A juzgar por su aspecto necesita ir a un medico cuanto antes. Yo vivo un poco mas adelante.**

—**Estoy bien, solo necesito una grúa ttebayo—** Respondí tratando de sacar mi sonrisa de circunstancia.

—**Miré jovencito, llamare al sheriff y le conseguiré una grúa, pero no pienso dejarlo aquí tirado y menos a estas horas. **

—**Es que…—** Dije cabizbajo, el viejo tenia razón, si me quedaba allí me exponía, y le podría dar la oportunidad al sujeto de volver por mi. No se lo pondría fácil, pero en mi estado no haría mucho. Además no quería abandonar mi VW. —** Es que no quiero dejar el auto**— dije al fin algo apenado sabia que hacia mal en poner primero al auto que mi seguridad.

— **No se preocupe que no se moverá de aquí, ni yo tampoco si no hace lo que le digo.**

Titubee, el VW estaba destrozado. Toda la parte trasera parecía haberse encogido y el guardabarros trasero estaba aplastado. Me había durado casi cinco años. Me di la vuelta con pesar y avance cojeando a la parte trasera del Ford. Me sentía como si me estuviera despidiendo de un amigo.

Al parecer me había dado un fuerte golpe en la rodilla izquierda y me notaba el muslo engarrotado. Cuando reuniese fuerzas suficientes para bajarme los pantalones vería una moradura del tamaño y el color de una berenjena.

El anciano me abrió la puerta de atrás.

—**Soy Tazuna, y ella es mi nieta Anko—**Resulto que al que yo creía chico era una adorable chiquilla de unos doce años.

—**Naruto Uzumaki**—Contesté. Subí al vehículo y me arrellané en el asiento para apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo. Todo me daba vueltas. Nada más al cerrar los ojos se me pasaron las ganas de vomitar, de repente imperantes.

El Ford volvió a pisar la carretera y anduvo un kilometro en dirección al norte, punto en que se detuvo un poco para girar a la izquierda y tomar una carretera secundaria. Deseaba con toda el alma que no fuera un plan preconcebido y que el viejo no estuviera encompinchado con el sujeto de la camioneta roja. En ese momento un sentimiento de dejavu se apodero de mi, me incorpore sin el menor cuidado al recordar donde había visto esa pequeña carita, volví a marearme. Había sido en la vía, exactamente en el descanso que tome para ir al baño y comer un bocadillo. Allí se encontraba un niño jugando con unos camiones, mientras el padre simulaba dormir. Piel blanca, corpachón, vestido con una camiseta estampada sin manga y una gorra de beisbol. Sufrí una sacudida. ¿Qué clase de asesino a sueldo implicaba en algo como esto a su propio hijo?

Mientras el Sr Tazuna llamaba por teléfono al Sheriff, me doble como una navaja, vencido por el deseo de dormir, en el incomodo sofá de su salita. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Notaba el cuello engarrotado a causa del rebote en el apoyacabezas y las costillas me dolían en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Me sentí frágil y pequeño, igual que tras el accidente en el que murieron mis padres. Mi pensamiento se vio dirigido ha otro lado, quizás un método inconsciente de alejar de mi el dolor de la perdida de mi familia; exactamente un reportaje de Animal Planet que había visto la semana pasada… "Los tiburones son peces saláceos: tienen esqueleto de cartílago no de hueso. Casi todos viven en el mar y se alimentan de otros peces. Existes unas 370 especies de tiburón, desde el cazón que mide apenas medio metro, hasta el tiburón ballena de 12 metros y 14 toneladas"… Después de eso estaba totalmente aturdido, no recordaba como llegue aquí ni por que me dolía todo.

Anko me sacudía el hombro con insistencia. Al parecer habían llamado al hospital y el personal de urgencias le había dicho que me llevaran en el coche. La esposa de Tazuna, cuyo nombre aun no acababa de archivar yo en la memoria, había humedecido un paño con agua fría para limpiarme la suciedad y la sangre de la cara. Me habían levantado los pies y tapado con un edredón. Me incorpore ante su insistencia y me arrastre nuevamente hacia el coche, envuelto aun en el edredón como un gusano con patas.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias, ya estaba bastante despejado, más en mi mismo, bueno, lo suficiente para identificarme y responder bien preguntas tales como ¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí?. En el recinto entraron un equipo de rayos X. Primero me radiografiaron el cuello dos veces, para comprobar que no se me había roto, y a continuación el cráneo, que al parecer no presentaba fractura. Mi presión sanguínea estaba entre los 110 de máxima y los 60 de mínima, tenia la temperatura, el pulso y la respiración normales. Lo sé por que la experta cada vez que escribía algo yo lo leía. En la casilla que había en la parte inferior de la hoja garabateo la expresión síndrome postraumático. Me lleno de alegría comprobar que el accidente no había alterado mi capacidad de leer al revés. Me administraron remedios de primera necesidad, casi todos dolorosos, entre ellos una antitetánica que estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el conocimiento.

—**En mi opinión, seria conveniente que pasara aquí la noche ¿Sr Uzumaki?** …— Me preguntó la doctora Hinata yo asentí. Ella rondaría los treinta años, tenia el cabello azulado liso muy largo y era de facciones aniñadas, muy hermosa, insisto en decir. —**No parece tener lesiones de consideración, pero ha recibido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. En cualquier caso me quedaría tranquila si permanece en observación hasta mañana. ¿Quiere que le avisemos a alguien?**

—**No, no hace falta, gracias ttebayo— **exprese algo apenado por las molestias que se tomaba aquella internista, por su aspecto cansado debió haber estado trabajando todo el día.

La doctora H. H. se despidió con una reverencia, dándome a entender que sabia de donde venia mi apellido, al igual que yo el de ella.

En el pasillo había aparecido un ayudante del Sheriff. Lo vi fragmentado en secciones horizontales debido a la ventanilla que me separaba de la sala de enfermeras y el pasillo. Estaba charlando con unas de las chicas encargadas de la atención al publico, quién le señalo el lugar donde yo me encontraba. Los demás cubículos de esa zona estaban vacios, por lo tanto el silencio reinaba. El agente conferencio con la doctora Hinata, que sin dudas le comento que yo me encontraba en condiciones de responder preguntas relativas al motivo por el que mi auto había aterrizado en una acequia.

El agente se llamaba Lyonel Blackdequert, uno de esos polis con cara de niño, nariz respingona y mejillas redondas y coloreadas por el sol. Tenia que tener mas o menos veintiún años, el mínimo para ser ayudante del Sheriff. Todavía le faltaba experiencia para adoptar la actitud distante y paranoica que caracteriza a casi todos los policías. Le describí lo ocurrido de manera ordenada, sin ahorrarle detalles, mientras él tomaba notas y hacia exclamaciones ocasiónales en una mezcla de ingles y español. Había jurado que le daba envidia que hubieran querido matarme.

Terminado el informe, me dijo que avisaría para que se diesen la orden de estén alertas por si la Dodge se encontraba aun en la zona. Los dos sabíamos que la posibilidad de encontrar al sujeto era mínima.

Al ver que se disponía a marcharse, no pude contenerme y lo agarre por la manga del uniforme.

—**Una cosa—** dije—. **El medico quiere que pase aquí la noche. ¿Se podría arreglar para que mi ingreso no se registrara oficialmente? Este es el único hospital que hay por la zona. Al individuo le bastaría con llamar a información para saber donde estoy. **

—**Bien pensado **_**amigo**_**. Trabajare en eso.** — dijo y se guardo el bolígrafo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me enviaron a una joven enfermera con una silla de ruedas, en la cual negué sentarme; traía una carpeta llena de formularios que había que rellenar y una cinta identificadora de plástico que la joven me puso en la muñeca con un aparatito que parecía taladro.

Tazuna, su mujer y la chiquilla rezongona, habían esperado pacientemente sentados en el pasillo durante todo ese tiempo. Por fin se les permitió verme mientras gestionaban los últimos detalles para asignarme una cama. El agente, por lo visto, les había dicho que fueran prudentes en lo concerniente a mi paradero.

—**Nadie lo sabrá por nosotros**— dijo Tazuna—.**No diremos una palabra.**

Su mujer me palmeo la mano.

—**Descanse, recupérese y no se preocupe por nada más**

—**Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho** — dije—. **Sinceramente. Creo que nunca podre pagarles la deuda que he contraído con ustedes. De no haber pasado por allí, seguramente hubiera muerto.**

Tazuna se removió incómodo.

—**Vamos olvídelo. Ha sido un placer ayudarle, Naruto. Sabemos que es tener hijos y nos gustaría que en una situación como está los ayudaran igual.**

La señora agarro al viejo por el brazo.

—**Sera mejor que nos vayamos, querrá descansar. **

—**Una última cosa** —dije entregándoles mi tarjeta, atajando en el aire la sensación de despedida —.** Si alguna vez necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme, con gusto los ayudare ttebayo.**

En cuanto se marcharon, me subieron al primer piso y me condujeron a una sala privada, perteneciente, sin duda, al pabellón de enfermedades contagiosas, donde no se permiten visitas.

No me habían administrado calmantes a causa de la herida en la cabeza, ya que si me dormía podría entrar en coma. Cada sesenta minutos se comprobaban mis signos vitales. Los carritos de las comidas hacía rato que habían dejado de circular, pero una enfermera muy amable me trajo un tarro de comida infantil y un paquete de galletas saladas.

…

Ya no estaba indeciso, el momento de recurrir al Uchiha había llegado, en mis condiciones no podría enfrentar como es debido a ningún agresor.

Llame a información para conseguir el número, ya que había dejado entre mis pertenencias el papelito que me había suministrado Gaara. Marque el número que me dieron, esperaba que no hubiese problema por la hora, a penas eran las diez de la noche. Oí cinco timbrazos. Supuse que en algún momento se encendería algún contestador automático, cuando descolgaron de pronto y respondieron con brusquedad y tono de fastidio.

—**Diga**

— **¿Podría hablar con Sasuke Uchiha?**

—_**Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Qué se le ofrece?**_

—**No se si te acordaras de mi…** —dije, pero no me dejo culminar mi monologo

— _**¿Naruto?—**_ habló con un poco de ansiedad. Me sorprendió que me reconociera.

—**Si, soy yo —**hable después de unos segundos **— Maldición, parece que si voy a necesitar tu ayuda, tengo entendido que Gaara hablo contigo. Estoy en Brawley, California, retenido por el momento en la cama de un hospital. Un sujeto me obligo hoy a salirme de la carretera.**

— _**¿Son de gravedad las lesiones? —**_ preguntó, interrumpiéndome.

—**No, estoy bien. Creo — **Lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro casi inaudible**, **hice un silencio, mientras viraba la mirada a la izquierda, un gesto que demuestra engaño **—Cortes y chichones, ningún hueso roto. El auto quedo destrozado, pero por suerte pasó un vehículo antes de que el tipo aquel acabara de…**

— _**¿Donde esta Brawley? —**_Interrumpió de nuevo **— **_**refréscame la memoria, Naruto.**_

Exaltación, excitación y nervios… Si, nervios. Esas eran las palabras que personificaban las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que él decía mi nombre. Con esa voz profunda, ronca y masculina. Otra acotación, aunque creo que no les interesa, total es mi vida. Soy gay.

Por un segundo mi mente exhausta viajo por esa noche clandestina. Yo no recuerdo que sucedió con exactitud en esa fiesta, aunque creo que pronto lo averiguare. Si algo me mueve, esa es mi curiosidad innata.

— _**¿Naruto, estas ahí?**_** — **su insondable voz me trajo nuevamente a la realidad. ¿Era mi idea o él paladeaba mi nombre mas lento de lo debido?...

—**Si, lo siento — **dije con voz apenada y tratando de no reír por el hilo de mis pensamientos** — Queda al sur del mar saltón, a hora y media de San diego, yendo hacia el este.**

—_**Voy para allá**_

Fruncí el ceño, incapaz de contener la sorpresa y por supuesto lo exaltado que esa noticia me dejaba. Maldición, odio cuando no puedo controlarme.

— **¿De veras vas a venir?**

—_**Dime como encontrarte, mi hermano tiene un avión y me puede dejar en San Diego. Ya allí alquilare un coche en el aeropuerto, estaré allí mas o menos a la una de la madrugada.**_

— **Yo… bueno… —** tartamudeé un poco. Si que era rápido, había ideado un plan con solo yo responderle una pregunta. Menos mal que no vive cerca, por que si no, me quedaría sin la clientela, casi inexistente, que tengo.

— _**¿No te has enterado de lo del Juez?**_** — **dijo con un tono impregnado sutilmente de sorna. Como queriendo restregarme la pregunta de los mil ramen gratis, ¿Qué clase de detective era, si no estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía con la lista de blancos, en donde estoy de tercero?

— **¿Qué Juez?... Maldita sea… ¿el viejo Sarutobi?… **

— _**Así es, le dieron el pasaporte al mas allá esta mañana…**_** — **

Yo ya no lo escuchaba nítidamente, estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, para variar. La verdad su muerte me afecto más de lo que imaginaba, un aire frio surco la habitación en la que estaba. Di varios golpes a la cama como muestra fácil de irritación e impotencia.

— **No hables así de él, bastardo…** — dije casi en un susurro, un poco molesto por la manera casi jovial en que Sasuke se había referido a su muerte… de repente alguien vino a mi mente… — **Maldición, Sasuke, ¿has hablado con Gaara? ¿Está bien?** — casi grite…

— _**No he hablado nuevamente con él, pero supongo que estará bien protegido, ahora más**__…_ — Sasuke hizo un silencio, mientras yo andaba divagando en la llamada que no pude atender cuando estaba en el motel, de seguro era Gaara, ya hablaría con él. _— __**Oe dobe, siento lo del juez, no sabia que eran cercanos…**_— expuso bajito, yo abrí un poco los ojos por la sorpresa. Algo que no olvidare jamás, es su mal temperamento y su trato lejano para con los demás, me tomo por sorpresa que se disculpara, aunque conmigo nunca fue realmente un pesado. Hasta creo que fue amable, claro, imaginándome que él conociera el significado de esa palabra.

— **No te preocupes. Sarutobi, Gaara y yo trabajamos en muchos casos juntos. Me tomo por sorpresa y más cuando me imagino las razones para salir de su casa. Su primer nieto nació, ¿cierto?... ese maldito** — lo ultimo lo dije acumulando todo el estrés del día.

— _**Maldita, querrás decir **__—_ hizo una pequeña pausa —_**era una mujer, se hacia pasar por inspectora de servicios públicos.**_

—**Oye Sasuke… ¿me puedes decir que sucede exactamente?, el tipo que trato de matarme iba con su hijo, un niño pequeño.**

— _**Dobe, al parecer contrato a más de un sujeto.**_

—**Eso lo dudo, pues estaba pagando una miseria por nuestras cabezas**

Pareció pensarse mis palabras un momento.

Invertí unos minutos en ponerle al tanto de lo sucedido, por supuesto, no sin antes devolverle el insulto. Me escucho con atención, haciendo preguntas ocasionales para aclarar algún pormenor. Hizo una pausa que me indico que había encendido un cigarrillo

— _**¿Tienes pistola?**_ — preguntó. Casi percibí el olor del tabaco a través de la línea.

— **En el bolso, una pequeña, pero donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala.**

— _**¿Y no te la han confiscado?**_

— **¿Por qué habían de hacerlo? Cuando se entra en un hospital, se hacen preguntas pertinentes a medicina, a nadie se le ocurre preguntar si voy armado o no.**

— _**¿Quién sabe que estas allí?**_

— **No puedo saberlo, esto es un pueblo. Le dije al ayudante del sheriff que fuera discreto. **

— _**Estupendo, llegare lo antes que pueda**_

— **¿Cómo vas a entrar?**

— _**No te preocupes, Naruto, tengo mis métodos.**_

— **¿Cómo sabré que eres tu y no un ayudante de Tyrone?**

— _**Elije una contraseña**_

—**Pepinillos en vinagre**

Se echo a reír discretamente.

— _**¿Significa algo?**_

—**Nada. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

—_**Ok, pepinillos en vinagre. Nos vemos a la media noche, ten cuidado, Naruto.**_

— **Gracias — **Agradecí doblemente por no tener a nadie en frente, pues me seria imposible ocultar el sonrojo creciente en mis mejillas, como una tonta colegiala. Como odiaba esa sensación de timidez, no importa cuantos años tuviera, si algo me avergonzaba, mi cuerpo no tardaba en delatarme con facilidad. Traicionándome.

— _**Hm, Te debía una, dobe.**_** — **Tranco la llamada sin más, dejándome el insulto en la boca. Bastardo.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron comentario. Les agradezco un mundo, espero que este también haya sido de su agrado… _

_Un regalito…_

**Relatos de calor y espasmos… ****[Parte I]**

**By Dakota… Por que podrá ser una fantasía… Pero es mi fantasía… **

_**Imagínense a un par de hombres en el fondo de una cueva artificial con relajante vapor. Un rubio y un moreno, envueltos en gotitas envidiables de sudor; haciéndote señas para que te acerques, tú, dudosa caminas lentamente a ellos, notablemente nerviosa, con solo una diminuta toalla cubriendo lo necesario. **_

_**-¿Te unes?**_

_**Te pregunta el rubio, completamente animado mientras pasea su juguetona lengua por el pecho de su amante…**_

_**Tu volteas a ver al otro semental, que sin decirte nada, te da a entender con su embelesan te mirada que concordaba con el blondo. **_

_**Tu solo haces lo que cualquiera en sus cabales haría. Te rindes completamente a sus pies.**_

_**"Alabado sea el inventor de los saunas mixtos", piensas antes de desmoronarte como polvorosa ante semejantes dioses.**_

_Gracias por leer. CMKuidan._


	4. HOME SWEET HOME

**Alguno de los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**¿Desde cuando**_** Yaoi**_** es razón de advertencia?**

…

**Capitulo IV**

**[HOME SWEET HOME]**

Después de recuperarme un poco de la noticia de Sarutobi y de los estragos que hace la voz del Uchiha en mi, me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la sala de enfermeras, sujetándome por detrás la bata que llevaba puesta. Debido a mi constante mala suerte tal vez la brisa levantara la casi transparente tela y dejase mi parte trasera al descubierto.

Detrás del mostrador había tres enfermeras, una administrativa y una asistenta. Las cinco levantaron la vista y a continuación las posaron a un punto situado a mis espaldas. Me volví nerviosillo, él agente novato estaba sentado en un banco con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Eso si no me lo esperaba. Levantó la mano con apocamiento y un asomo de rubor en las mejillas.

—**Me ha descubierto, estoy** **avergonzado **—dijo— **Pensé que seria mejor cuidar yo mismo de usted por si volvía el sujeto. Supongo que no le importara.**

— **¿Bromea? De ningún modo. Le agradezco el interés**. —le conteste yo, aunque sinceramente pensé que tendría segundas intenciones.

— **Le presente a mi novia, Joy…**

La asistenta me dedico una sonrisa. Esa era justo lo que pensaba, el chico había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, cumplía con su trabajo mientras conversaba con su pareja. Luego me presentaron a las otras cuatro mujeres.

— **Hemos avisado a seguridad** —Habló de nuevo el ayudante del Sheriff — s**i gusta puede dormir un rato.**

— **Gracias, no es mala idea** —dije recordándome el dolor de cabeza que tenía — **Más tarde vendrá un detective privado, llamado Uchiha Sasuke. Avísenme cuando haya llegado y procure que este solo**. — les dije la hora en que más o menos llegaría Uchiha y la contraseña y les agradecí un par de veces.

Dormí hasta las doce de la media noche, hora en que volvían a comprobar mis signos vitales y en que según, llegaría él Uchiha. Verifique que habían traído a la habitación algunos de los enseres que llevaba en el coche. La nevera y el bolso estaban junto a la pared. Apreté los dientes y salte de la cama. Al agacharme para abrir la cremallera del bolso de viaje, sentí en la cabeza una punzada como si tuviera resaca. Saque unos jeans limpios y un suéter de cuello alto y los puse encima de la cama. En el cajón de la mesita de noche había jabón, un cepillo de dientes y una barra de _Colgate_. Agradecí por tener a personas tan atentas a mí alrededor.

Entré al cuarto de baño y me cepille los dientes. Tomé un prolongado baño caliente en una bañera que tenía asas en todos los puntos imaginables de la pared. Suspire, falta que me hacían. El hecho de entrar y salir de la tina me sirvió para recordar el doloroso mapa de magulladuras que me cubría todo el cuerpo.

Mientras me secaba, me contemplé en el espejo, pero lo que vi me lleno de desánimo. Además del chichón de la frente, alrededor de los ojos se me habían formado sendas moraduras rubricadas por riachuelos de color rojizos; maquillaje ideal para las fiestas de halloween, debía ver el lado bueno, así no gastaría en disfraz. Tenía la rodilla izquierda violeta y el tórax moteado de manchas color hollín. Al peinarme me deshice en muecas mientras sorbía el aire por entre los dientes apretados. Pasé a la otra habitación y tardé una eternidad en vestirme por que después de ponerme una prenda tenía que descansar. La operación fue agotadora, pero a fuerza de voluntad y tenacidad conseguí rematarla. Todos los daños del accidente querían pasarme factura.

Volví a estirarme en la cama mientras miraba la hora. Uchiha llegaría en cualquier momento. No se por que pero suponía que quería ponerse en camino inmediatamente, cosa que también a mi me interesaba.

Si había sufrido una conmoción, tenia que haber sido breve. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber perdido el conocimiento y, que yo supiera, no sufría ningún síntoma de amnesia postraumática; aunque claro, si olvidaba algo, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo en el fondo? La cabeza seguía doliéndome, pero no me importaba. El dolor podía durar semanas, pero yo quería irme de inmediato.

Abrí los ojos al oír el suave campanilleo con que se anunciaba el servicio del hospital y el rumor metálico de los carritos de desayuno que circulaban por el pasillo. Ya era de día y una mujer estaba delante de mí. Tardé un minuto en recordar donde estaba.

— **¿Señor Uzumaki? Es hora de tomarle la temperatura**

Abrí la boca mecánicamente y me puso un termómetro frio y húmedo bajo la lengua. No lo habían lavado bien y sabía a alcohol. Me sujeto el brazo derecho, pegándolo contra si, mientras me ajustaba el manguito del esfigmomanómetro para medirme la tensión arterial. Me coloco el disco del estetoscopio en la sangría del brazo y se dispuso a bombear. Abrí los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a aquella chica esbelta de labios carnosos, y pelo largo tomado en una coleta. La aguja del esfigmomanómetro bajaba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y ella no despegaba los ojos del aparato. Supuse que tendría la presión normal por que no dijo absolutamente nada. No estaría mal que los médicos nos explicaran cosas de vez en cuando.

Me volví hacia la ventana y vi a un hombre apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Sentía que me ahogaba. Claro, olvide respirar.

Uchiha. Metro setenta y seis más o menos, unos veintisiete años, camisa de seda negra, tejanos oscuros. Llevaba el pelo ni tan largo ni tan corto. Me observaba con ojos grises e inexpresivos.

— **Hola…** — Voz ronca, registro intermedio.

La enfermera me quito el manguito con ruido rasgante y anoto en una grafica los resultados. Me saque el termómetro de la boca con la mano libre.

— **¿A que hora llegaste?** —

— **A la una y cuarto. Dormías como un ángel y roncabas como oso, no quise despertarte**

La enfermera cogió el termómetro y lo observo con el ceño fruncido. Yo trate de disimular mi estúpido asomo de sonrojo.

— **Tendría que haberlo tenido en la boca un poco más**

—**No tengo fiebre. Estoy aquí por un accidente, señorita** — dije

— **La enfermera en jefe se enfadara conmigo si no le tomo la temperatura**

Me empotre el termómetro en la comisura de la boca como un cigarrillo y lo puse a bailotear cuando me dirigí a Sasuke.

— **¿Dormiste?**

— **¿Aquí?**

— **Lo siento. En cuando venga el medico nos vamos** — dije —**Estoy seguro que él sujeto estaba en mismo motel donde hice parada antes de tomar carretera, podríamos volver allí y preguntar al encargado. Tal vez averigüemos la matricula de la Dodge.**

— **Caballero, ¿tendría la bondad de esperar en el pasillo?**

—**Han encontrado la camioneta. Nada más al llegar llame al Sheriff desde una cabina. El vehículo fue abandonado en las afueras de San Bernardino. Han ido a ver si encuentras huellas, pero creo que nuestro sujeto es muy listo.** — habló Sasuke

— **¿Que me dices de la casa de alquiler de coches usados? Podría servirnos… aunque…**

—**Podemos probar, pero me da la sensación de que nos encontraremos en una calle sin salida si seguimos la pista de la camioneta**

— **En eso estoy pensando, creo que tienes razón ttebayo.**

La enfermera se estaba poniendo nerviosa

— **Caballero…**

Uchiha le dirigió una mirada helada fugaz. Fui a protestar, pero en aquel instante se aparto de la pared.

— **Voy al salón de abajo, a fumar un cigarrillo** — dijo.

**...**

Serian un poco más de las diez y media cuando Sasuke me ayudo a introducir mis vapuleados huesos en el asiento delantero de un Porsche de color rojo subido. Le vi rodear el vehículo por la parte delantera y sentarse ante el volante.

— **¿Es alquilado?**

— **Es mío. He venido con él. No quise esperar a mi hermano, le era imposible despegar enseguida. **

Me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y me hundí en el asiento de cuero negro. Arrancó con un rugido y salimos de la zona de estacionamiento mientras encendía el aire acondicionado. El solido interior del vehículo olía a cuero y tabaco. Como las ventanillas ahumadas estaban subidas para preservar del calor del desierto, me sentía aislado de la cruda realidad de la vida rural.

— **¿A dónde vamos?** — Pregunte

— **Al taller donde llevaron tu auto**

— **¿Estará abierto en fin de semana?**

— **Hoy si.**

— **¿Cómo lo conseguiste?** — Cuestioné. Vi en el rostro nacarado de Sasuke un asomo de sonrisa.

— **Tengo mis métodos. El tipo nos esta esperando.**

Entramos en Brawley y nos dirigimos a un garaje situado en el recinto de una antigua gasolinera que estaba en una travesía de la calle principal. Él VW se encontraba en una posición lateral, detrás de una valla de tela metálica, al verlo nuevamente sentí ganas de llorar.

Al entrar al área de servicio, él propietario salió de la oficina con un manojo de llaves en la mano. Abrió el candado que cerraba la valla y empujo la puerta. Entramos, Sasuke estaciono el coche y me puso la mano en el brazo cuando yo me disponía a salir.

—**Bajare yo primero** — dijo

Por su tono de voz, no me pareció que se tratara de una cuestión de galantería o mucho menos. Espere, algo molesto, y vi que se ponía delante de mi puerta para protegerme mientras yo salía. Él dueño del establecimiento no pareció advertir nada raro en nuestras operaciones, a pesar de que un hombre le habría la puerta a otro hombre, debe ser por mi aspecto. Sasuke le entrego un billete doblado, pero no alcance a distinguir su valor. Supuse que era lo suficiente elevado para que el individuo aceptara abrir en un día de descanso.

Rodeamos el VW para comprobar los desperfectos. Apenas había un centímetro cuadrado que no hubiera resultado afectado de un modo u otro.

— **Por lo visto recibió un daño general** — dijo el propietario a Sasuke.

No supe si se refería al auto o a mí. Abrí de un tirón la abollada puerta derecha y vacié la guantera; la documentación del coche me la guarde en el bolso; Las facturas de gasolineras las tire por allí mismo. Aun quedaban algunos de mis objetos personales en el asiento trasero: Libros jurídicos, herramientas manuales, el equipo fotográfico, dos prendas de vestir, entre ellas mi camisa multiuso, un par de zapatos. Muchos se habían caído del asiento durante la embestida y estaban húmedos y sucios de agua fangosa. Traslade lo que pude al maletero del Porsche de Sasuke. Lo que no lo deseche allí mismo. Pague con un cheque el importe de la grúa y convine con él propietario que me enviara el auto a Santa Teresa. En cuanto volviera solicitaría a mi compañía de seguros la indemnización pertinente, aunque no esperaba que me dieran mucho por el coche.

Diez minutos más tarde nos dirigíamos al norte por la nacional 86. Nada más al coger carretera, Sasuke se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y levanto de un golpe la pequeña abertura del techo. Me miró de soslayo y sonrió. Un poco más y mi baba ensuciaría su tablero de cuero. Titubeo.

— **Naruto ¿Te molesta que fume**? — y allí iba otra vez, deben ser imaginaciones mías, Sasuke no arrastrabas el _na_ que compone mi nombre más de lo debido.

Tenía la intención de ser educado, una vez desperté del estupor que provocaba su voz varonil en mí, pero me pareció absurdo. ¿De que sirve la comunicación si no hay intercambio de verdades?

— **Supongo **— dije con algo de vergüenza

Bajo la ventanilla, tiro el encendedor, a continuación el cigarrillo y acto seguido el paquete de _Malvoro menta_ que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Lo mire atónito mientras se me escapaba una risa nerviosa.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Dejar el vicio**

— **¿Así sin más?** — pregunte pues tenia entendido que la nicotina era duro de dejar con solo fuerza de voluntad.

— **Yo hago todo lo que me propongo.**

Parecía fanfarronería, pero estoy convencido, a pesar de mi mueca de enojo, que lo dijo muy enserio. No intercambiamos palabras durante quince kilómetros. Otro punto que acotar, odio el silencio, pero desde luego estaba sin fuerzas como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar, y me costaba. Sentía mi cabeza palpitar.

Al aproximarnos a Saltón City le dije que redujera la velocidad. Quería ver el lugar donde me había agredido el individuo de la Dodge. No nos detuvimos, carecía de sentido, pero no podía pasar de largo sin sacar a relucir el incidente.

Al llegar a una gasolinera, hicimos parada en una pequeña arteria comercial y estacionamos el coche delante de un restorán mexicano empotrado entre un video club y el consultorio de un veterinario.

— **Supongo que tendrás hambre** — dijo Sasuke — **No quisiera parar cuando lleguemos al área metropolitana de los Ángeles. El trafico esta imposible los sábados.**

— **Supones bien** — le dije sonriendo.

La verdad sentía cierta tensión y necesitaba estirar las piernas. Sasuke conducía bien, pero con talante competitivo, y perdía la paciencia cada vez que se le ponía alguién adelante. La autopista no tenía más que dos carriles y su forma de adelantar me obligaba a sujetarme del asiento. Prestaba atención obsesiva a la carretera, la que teníamos delante y la que dejábamos atrás, atento, digo yo, a la aparición de vehículos sospechosos. No encendía la radio y el silencio absoluto que reinaba en el interior del vehículo solo se rompía cuando se ponía a tamborilear los dedos en el volante. Era una forma de vitalidad que me sacaba de quicio. Supongo que en el aire libre no me molestaba, pero en las reducidas dimensiones del coche me ponía al borde de la claustrofobia. Me inquietaba la idea de tenerlo pegado a mi las veinticuatro horas al día durante un período de tiempo incalculable.

Empujamos las puertas de cristal y accedimos a un espacio rectangular, largo y sin características especiales, sin duda construido para instalar un pequeño comercio. Sasuke me recomendó que esperara mientras se dirigía al fondo y miraba por la puerta trasera. Hacía frío en el local y cuando sacamos las sillas para sentarnos el eco sonó en todo el lugar. Sasuke se situó de manera que pudiera vigilar el coche a través del ventanal de la entrada.

El cocinero asomo la cabeza y nos miró con desconfianza. Quizá pensara que éramos inspectores de sanidad en busca de excremento de rata. Oí un intercambio de murmullos y apareció una camarera. Mientras que el Uchiha y la bajita camarera se enzarzaron en una conversación por el menú que duro unos minutos, aproveche para observar su rostro, algo embobado, más detenidamente. Me parecía demasiado imperturbable y su piel demasiado blanca.

— **El local se inauguro ayer mismo. Les recomiendo los menudillos o el plato combinado.** — habló la camarera

Me incline hacia él para evitar los brillantes ojos de la chica.

— **No aguanto los intestinos de animal. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? Son blancos y parecen trozos de esponja, con agujeros y bultitos.** — le dije cerca del oído, fue extraño, sentí un ligero temblor, no se si era mío o de él.

— **Tomaremos el plato combinado**— Expresó a la camarera, dirigiéndome una sonrisa picara, de esas sexy symbol, en conjunto soltaba un susurro acompañado de un _dobe_.

La chica asintió y se fue. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja con dos vasos, dos cervezas, un platito de salsa y una cestita con tortas de maíz cubierta de aceite que todavía crepitaba.

Mientras esperábamos la comida nos entretuvimos con las tortas y la salsa.

— **¿De que conoces a Gaara?** — me preguntó

En la boca de la botella descansaba una rodaja de lima y la exprimí en el interior. Hicimos caso omiso de los vasos.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo para coger el tabaco, sin recordar que había tirado el paquete. Cuando se dio cuenta cabeceo y esbozo una sonrisa.

— **Me contrato para que le buscara a un testigo que necesitaba en uno de sus primeros juicios.** — le expliqué con brevedad las circunstancias por las que había acabado buscando a Tyrone Millhone por cuenta suya. — **Luego nos vimos más seguido, para jugar **_**racquetball **_**o beber unas cervezas. Así nos hicimos amigos ttebayo**— dije, bebiendo y comiendo un poco más —** Oye ¿Qué te hace dejar la vida de detective?** —le pregunte sin miramientos, según me comento Gaara quería abandonar la profesión.

— **Estoy aburrido. Además el servicio de seguridad es lucrativo y me ahorra la rutina, no pienso abandonar mi vida de detective, solo deseo alternar un poco. **— confirmado, su voz me atonta.

La cerveza estaba muy fría y contrastaba de un modo exquisito con la salsa picante, que me había aflojado el moquillo. De vez en cuando me pasaba una servilleta por la nariz. Parecía un yonqui necesitado de una dosis.

— **Supongo que tienes razón, yo también ando buscando que más hacer. Un cambio**

— **¿Un cambio?... ¿A que**? — me preguntó

— **Aun no lo se, supongo que a algo interesante.**

Llegó la comida y nos entretuvimos adivinando sus ingredientes. Había arroz, un charco de sustancias refritas, un objeto doblado del que chorreaba queso y una cosa plana. Identifique un tamal por que estaba envuelto en una hoja de maíz. Todo natural y sin aditivos. Mi plato quemaba tanto que podría haber planchado una camisa con el. La comida del hospital me había dejado en las papilas un deseo vehemente de productos exóticos. Devore lo que tenia adelante y solo me detuve los segundos necesarios para engullir otra cerveza fría. Todo estaba excelente, con un sabor como para chuparse los dedos. Llegue a la meta un poco antes que él Uchiha. Su aparente calma desquiciaría a cualquiera.

— **¿Siempre viviste en Santa Teresa?** — me cuestionó

— **No. Realmente naci y viví durante dieciocho años en Japón. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, que es cuando me permiten salir del país, me vine acá. Tu apellido es de allá ¿cierto?** — dije

— **Así es, tengo raíces asiáticas. Yo ni siquiera podría enumerar los sitios en donde he vivido**

— **¿Por qué? **— pregunte intrigado

— **Mi padre era arquitecto, siempre viajábamos, luego de que murió me quede con mi hermano, con él era aun peor. Él es piloto, creo que lo había mencionado, dobe**— y ahí iba de nuevo esa sonrisa no-me-moja-ni-el-agua. Yo fruncí el ceño, visiblemente irritado

— **Teme** —

— **Dobe** —

Parecíamos dos críos insultándonos, hasta me pareció divertido, por lo que no pude detener la pequeña carcajada que quería abandonar mi cuerpo. Él solo me miro fijamente, tanto que me estaba poniendo nervioso, debía hacer algo urgente o si no mi cuerpo traicionero me delataría.

— **¿A dónde vas? **— me preguntó tomándome del brazo cuando me estaba levantando

— **Al baño** — dije presuntuoso — **¿Por qué quieres ir?** — le conteste con sorna. Lo que no tenia previsto era esa sonrisa tentadora. De nuevo.

— **No es mala idea, Naruto**— Por la gran barba de Buda, si no volteo mi rostro vera que se ha convertido en un farolito de feria. — **Solo bromeo dobe, te esperare aquí.**

Advertí que me observaba con atención mientras me dirigía al pasillo del fondo.

Después que hice uso del inodoro, me dispuse a lavarme las manos. Lo que vi en el espejo me hizo soltar un jadeo. Tenía peor aspecto que la noche anterior. La frente se me había puesto de color morado y las cuencas de los ojos estaban teñidas de añil. Y con aquellas rayas rojas en los parpados parecía que tuviera conjuntivitis. No podía creer que hubiera estado en público sin que nadie gritase ni me señalara con el dedo. Volví a sentir martillos en la cabeza. No se cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado en el baño con los ojos cerrados, supongo que el suficiente para Sasuke entrara a verificar.

— **¿Todo bien?** — preguntó, en la mirada podía leerse algo parecido a la preocupación.

No pude seguir manteniéndome erguido, así que apoye mi frente en su hombro, juro por lo más sagrado para mí, el ramen, que no fue a propósito, mi orgullo masculino no lo hubiese permitido sino fuese algo de fuerza mayor. Si no me sentaba seguro perdería la conciencia. Pude ver un poco de sopor en sus mejillas, supongo serán ideas mías.

— **Necesito un analgésico**

— **Vamos al auto, allí tengo de todo…** — pasó un brazo mío por su hombro y me tomo por la cintura. Cosa que me hizo acalorarme a pesar del aire acondicionado del lugar.

Supuse que ya habría pagado la cuenta ya que nos dirigimos directamente al coche. Me preguntó si ya estaba mejor y yo asentí. Mientras se hacía con la llave del vehículo no dejaba de inspeccionar los alrededores. Me abrió la puerta y antes de subir espero a que lo hiciera yo primero. Cuando se hubo abrochado el cinturón se dispuso a buscar en la guantera las pastillas y dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera donde descansaba sobre el asiento de cuero una neverita de viaje, parecida a la mía. Saco una lata de coca cola y la destapo pasándomela luego. Yo le agradecí con un murmullo mientras tomaba la pastilla de su mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a remitir el dolor. Poco después me quede dormido.

Desperté al cruzar la frontera del condado de Ventura. Aspire el aroma del océano antes de abrir los ojos. El aire era húmedo y salobre, y el paisaje, cubierto de enebros y palmeras, combinaba todos los matices del verde. Me había acostumbrado hasta tal punto a la escueta monotonía del desierto que la vegetación de la costa me parecía de cine. Notaba que mis células respondían a aquel cambio y absorbían la humedad. Sasuke se volvió hacía mí

— **¿Mejor?**

— **Bastante**

Me incorpore, me pase la mano por el pelo y me ordene las mechas aplastadas por la continua posición de mi cabeza. La pastilla me había quitado el dolor pero me sentía algo mareado. Volví a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo y deje resbalar el trasero.

— **¿Cómo ha estado el trafico?**

— **Ya hemos pasado lo peor**

— **Necesito una ducha urgente**

— **Solo nos quedan menos de cuarenta kilómetros, ten paciencia, dobe**

— **Teme** — dije volteando la cara ofendido — **Oye ¿no nos ha seguido nadie?**

Desvió la mirada al retrovisor.

— **¿Para que? Es probable que el tipo sepa donde vives**

— **Cierto, una pregunta tonta** — dije — **¿Cuánto crees que durara esto?**

— **Es difícil decirlo. Hasta que desista o hasta que lo atrapen**

— **¿Quién lo atrapara?**

Sonrió.

— **Yo no. Mi trabajo es protegerte no perseguir a los malos, dejemos que la policía se encargue.**

— **¿Y que hago yo mientras tanto?** — si que esa pastilla me había dejado tonto. Yo, el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki preguntándole a un extraño que hacer.

— **Ya hablaremos de eso en la mañana. Lo que yo exijo se resume a una frase: Obedecer sin protestar.**

— **Me conoces muy poco, teme**

— **Digamos que solo lo suficiente**

— **Bueno ahí va una pista** — digo sin mucho animo — **Me crie en un orfanato, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era aun un niño. ¿Tú sabes que fue lo primero que me dijo el director al recibirme? **_**Regla número uno Naruto, nada de lloriqueo**_

—**Joder**

Sonreí.

— **No fue un mal consejo. He salido morboso, pero no mucho. Fue un buen hombre conmigo, casi un padre. Además tuve la ocasión de desquitarme. Murió hace ocho años y lloriquee durante meses, antes de venir a Estados Unidos. Llore todo lo que no había llorado hasta entonces.** **Fue en ese momento en que decidí ser policía.**

— **Muy simbólico** — dijo

Me eche a reír.

— **Desde luego seis meses después devolví el uniforme y me dedique a lo que sigo haciendo hasta ahora**. **Y bueno, digamos que no tengo mucha suerte con las parejas, soy divorciado** — le dije de manera jovial; claro, sin especificar que me había casado con un hombre en las vegas en un fin de semana de parranda.

— **Bueno yo vivía con una mujer que no quería casarse, alegando que al final la abandonaría. Y acertó, por que eso es lo que hice.**

Lo observe durante un rato, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente era de facciones angelicales, aunque con cierta expresión huraña. Poco después comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros las afueras de Santa Teresa y el corazón me dio un ridículo salto de alegría al saber que volvía a estar en casa.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_Doy las gracias a las personitas que me dejaron comentario y a las que no, también._

**Relatos de calor y espasmos… ****[Parte II]**

**By Dakota… Por que podrá ser una fantasía… Pero es mi fantasía… **

Una de esas tardes aburridas, tu recorrías la ciudad, en busca, de tal vez, algo interesante que ver en alguna tienda, tenias tiempo sin salir de compras, sin distraerte y valla que la monotonía te estaba pasando factura.

De pronto alguién choco contigo. Al disculparse de manera veloz para seguir su camino, notaste él rubio de sus cabellos y sus grandes ojos azules ahogados en lágrimas. Querías seguirle, querías abrazarle, querías consolarle. No paso un segundo cuando una segunda persona volvió a tropezarte, pero esta vez no hubo disculpa, solo una maldición.

No te distes cuenta en que momentos tus incautos pies decidieron seguirles. Esos chicos tal vez te sacarían de tu rutina. Solo sabes que el primero huye del moreno. Llegas a la conclusión que tal vez pelearon por alguna novia, por sus ropas desarregladas.

Los sigues a la parte del estacionamiento que siempre estaba vacía y lo que ves te asombra, pero te calienta.

Él joven moreno estaba sobre el rubio, quién pataleaba, pero no hacia amago de utilizar sus manos. Eso te dio a entender que no quería alejarse mucho del otro. Solo lo suficiente.

_Solo será un fin de semana_, oíste que dijo el más alto de los dos, poseedor de una voz ronca y paciente.

_Si la deseas tanto entonces vete con ella_. Le respondió el rubio totalmente indignado. Los celos estaban pintados en esos ojos claros.

Tú sonreíste ante la volátil juventud. No es que fueras una vieja, es más, solo les llevabas unos cuantos años a esos muchachos, es solo que por tu manera de ser, siempre ocultabas tus sentires.

_Solo te deseo a ti_, leíste los labios del moreno, ya que eso lo dijo en un susurro íntimo al oído del rubio, para lamer el lóbulo de aquella trigueña oreja.

_Solo hay una manera de que me lo demuestres_, le contesto el rubio, _déjame dominarte, teme_. Escuchaste que le dijo. Solo esa frase basto para que él de los ojos claros tomara el mando de la situación, haciendo con él otro lo que se le viniera en ganas.

Beso, chupo, lamio, mordió todo aquel nacarado pecho, mientras embestía con dificultad el atrayente cuerpo del joven de ojos oscuros. Tú estabas excitada, completamente húmeda. Rozando uno de tus pechos casi inconscientemente, mientras los escuchabas gemir a lo lejos.

Un sonoro jadeo salió de tu boca al llegar al orgasmo, sintiéndote un poco culpable por haberte masturbado a costa de ellos, pero es que parecían en un trance, uno delicioso y apetecible.

Tu mente estuvo en blanco por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que los chicos se levantaran hechos sonrisas a vestirse. Pensaste que tambien necesitabas una reconciliacion de esa indole.

Tu cuerpo estaba extasiado, cuando una luz extraña dio en tu rostro, obligándote a ocultarlo con tu antebrazo.

Solo una palabra salió de los labios del vigilante.

_Pervertida_.

Tu solo atinaste a arreglarte las prendas y huir, te apetecía un vestido rosa, como tus cabellos.

_**Gracias por leer, CMKuidan**_


	5. ORDENES

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Dedico este fic a:_**

_Dealizardi4_

_Gintoki-s girl_

_Selene Mindthelay_

_UsuRaKanToChi eN BuSca De TeMe _

_Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime _

_Por su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento... _

_Son mi fortaleza..._

— _**Bueno yo vivía con una mujer que no quería casarse, alegando que al final la abandonaría. Y acertó, por que eso es lo que hice.**_

_Lo observe durante un rato, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente era de facciones angelicales, aunque con cierta expresión huraña. Poco después comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros las afueras de Santa Teresa y el corazón me dio un ridículo salto de alegría al saber que volvía a estar en casa._

**Capitulo V**

**[ORDENES]**

Aparcamos el Porsche un par de casas más allá y sacamos los bultos del maletero. Ya habíamos cruzado la entrada y rodeado la esquina cuando mi jefe salió acompañado de Tsunade por la puerta trasera de su casa, tal vez, para darme la bienvenida. Se detuvieron en seco, Tsunade con una sonrisa titubeante mientras que la cara de Jiraiya iba de la mía a la de Sasuke. Con un poco de retraso me di cuenta de la impresión que sin duda producía mi cara magullada.

— ** ¡Uzumaki Naruto, dime que no te has peleado en algún bar, por que si es así…!—**

No dejé terminar a Tsunade. Con inusual expresión seria los presenté, se dieron la mano.

Ella entendió mi indirecta, por que no dijo nada más, solo note una venita ancha de profunda irritación en su frente y esa mirada de cordero degollado directo a mi cara.

— **Vamos a revisar esas heridas…** — me habló un poco mas calmada encaminándome a mi casa… ella sabe tan bien como yo que mi época pachangosa había terminado. Esto se debía a otra cosa, se que lo intuía.

Jiraiya estaba consternado, pero se mantenía impasible. Conozco esos gestos, estaba indignado.

— **No es tu culpa** — dije cabizbajo poniéndome enfrente del peliblanco. Si lo pensaba mejor, de haber seguido sus instrucciones, que se resumían a no viajar de noche, seguramente no estaría en este estado.

— **Si lo es, en cierta forma. Debí protegerte. Hace unos días había hablado con Sarutobi, él me dijo que te mantuviera vigilado y resguardado. Se había encariñado contigo. Pero yo insistí en darte tu espacio. Él aseguraba que serias el primer blanco…**

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Solo me di cuenta de las acciones que realizaba cuando mi mano se situó en el hombro de mi padrino. Y una vez allí las palabras fluyeron.

— **Lo siento, te lo puse todo más difícil. Y también se que tu tío sigue siendo un modelo a seguir para mi** — le dije y trató de esconder su tristeza, pero estaba tatuada en su mirada, como en la de Tsunade. Sarutobi fue un maestro, más que su pariente.

— **Lo se, lo se** —relajó un poco su expresión, quitando del ambiente un poco de tensión. Soy consciente de la fuerza de voluntad que heredó mi jefe del viejo juez, espero yo algún día desarrollar dicha fuerza.

— **Vamos dentro, allí le daremos detalles —** habló Sasuke por primera vez. Era evidente que le inquietaba que estuviéramos al descubierto, a merced de las miradas de cualquiera.

Empujé la puerta y entré seguido de Jiraiya y Sasuke quién cuidaba nuestra retaguardia como un pastor cuida su rebaño. Tsunade había ido por su mochila de primeros auxilios.

— **La casa la diseño el ero sennin y Tsunade, no he pasado en ella más que una noche.**

Deje el bolso en el suelo y abrí una ventana para que entrara el aire. El apartamento olía aun a aserrín. Parecía una casa de muñecas metida en su propia caja: muebles puestos estratégicamente, accesorios empotrados, escaleras de caracol y el desván que podía verse desde la planta baja.

— **Toma, te he guardado el correo** — me dijo la rubia al entrar al lugar, un poco confusa ante las libertades que parecía tomarse el nuevo y misterioso inquilino.

Sasuke, recorrió la casa sin hacer comentarios y se puso a comprobar la seguridad de manera automática.

Había pestillos en las ventanas, pero allí se acababa todo. Cerró las contraventanas, miro los armarios, se asomo al cuarto de baño. Se puso a golpear los dedos de una mano contra la palma de la otra, delatando con ello su agitación interna. Se movía con talante autoritario.

Tomé el correo que la vieja me tendía amablemente... Antes de que pudiera mirarlo, Sasuke me lo quitó de las manos.

— **Deja que lo lea yo primero** — dijo el Uchiha.

Resignado, sugerí a Tsunade que echara un vistazo a mi cara, e hizo que me quitara la camisa. Le preocupaban mis otras lesiones, estaba seguro, haría una revisión completa.

— **¿Por qué no te vas de la ciudad nuevamente?** — preguntó la única mujer del grupo, con cara de preocupación.

— **He estado fuera de la ciudad** — dije —** y no ha servido de nada. Solo tres personas sabían mi paradero y el individuo igual dio conmigo. Mierda, hasta se las apaño para llegar primero que yo al primer área de descanso en la carretera… **— le conté lo referente a la parada que hice en Cabazon y como había sabido que se trataba de mi agresor.

— **Tiene que haber algún sitio** — dijo de nuevo Tsunade, mientras paciente recorría mi torso y me hacia soltar aire cada cierto tiempo, el dolor me estaba sometiendo a inspiraciones tardías, tanteaba con sus dedos amaestrados mis costillas violetas.

— **Hablando con sinceridad, creo que podríamos permanecer aquí, siempre y cuando tomemos algunas medidas precavidas** — exclamó Sasuke — **He traído conmigo un mecanismo especial de alarma portátil y un sistema para que Naruto lo accione en caso de que algún agresor intente forzar la puerta y yo no este cerca **— Maldición me hacia ver como el propio gatito asustadizo. Odio ser la damisela en apuros, pero lamentablemente no podría subir ni un escalón sin descansar para hacer el siguiente movimiento — **También quiero que estén atentos a la llegada de desconocidos…** — Pero Jiraiya no lo dejo terminar.

— **Carteros, empleados de gas, mensajeros o inspectores de servicios públicos** —dijo lo último con mucho mas ahincó, con ira en sus palabras —** Pondré a los hombres que tengo a trabajar, aunque cuento con dos menos**

— **¿Dos?** — pregunte algo exaltado, dándome cuenta segundos después que mi reacción era demás de exagerada…

— **Si, dos, a Sai lo contrato el fiscal del distrito, Gaara. Y tú, bueno, estas de vacaciones**— me dijo con jovialidad y una mueca de burla. — **disfruta de tus días, muchacho…**

— **¡Eso si que no viejo pervertido!, me prometiste dos semanas libres para finales de este año** —le batalle, ganándome un pellizco de Tsunade por moverme, mientras me ponía una crema fría y pegajosa en la frente. Me dolieron todas las costillas por el brusco movimiento.

— **¡Y tú, deja de tratar de embaucar a Naruto, te lo prohíbo****!**— le gritó colérica Tsunade a su pervertido esposo, quién inmediatamente tomo una actitud infantil disculpándose una y otra vez conmigo.

Pasado un rato de la escena graciosa, _ojos llorosos de Jiraiya_, Sasuke volvió a hablar, volviéndose hacia mí. Note en mi abdomen su mirada penetrante, vacile un poco y me estremecí. La vieja tuvo que haberse dado cuenta por que me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

— **Naruto** — dijo pasando la rosada y provocativa lengua por su labio inferior, mientras paladeaba mi nombre, casi obscenamente. Mis mejillas ardieron. Es absurdo pensar siquiera que todo sucedió tan lentamente en mi cabeza, lastima que no soy un adolecente quién puede culpar a sus hormonas. Y si vamos al caso, _él tampoco_— **Cambiaremos tu agenda al máximo. **— Me dijo. El tiempo pareció recuperar su rapidez propia —** Iremos a tu trabajo por un camino diferente a diario. Estaré contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero quiero que asimiles la estrategia básica que es mantenerse alejado de lugares públicos muy concurridos y por el mismo motivo no quiero que vallas a parajes solos ni muy alejados.**

— **¿Podre correr o ir al gimnasio?** — diablos ya me estaba enojando.

— **Olvídate de eso, por ahora. Cualquiera puede andar con una bolsa grande de deportes llena de armas. Escúchenme, el sujeto solo conseguirá lo que quiere si le damos la oportunidad cometiendo imprudencias, pero no le están pagando lo suficiente para jugarse el pellejo.**

— **Tienes razón** — habló seriamente mi jefe — **ese tipo quiere ganar dinero fácil y cada día que pase le cuesta cierta cantidad. Comida, alojamiento etc. Y si me has dicho que va con un niño, el gasto es el doble.**

— **Mm con que no creen que insista durante mucho tiempo ¿no?** — intervino Tsunade con expresión pensativa.

— ** Así es** — le respondió Sasuke — **¿Algún plan para esta noche?**

Fui a responder cuando me di cuenta que se lo había preguntado a la pareja de cincuentones. Levante la mano como un colegial.

— **No quisiera suscitar una polémica pero ¿Puedo opinar yo también?** — Yo no quería llamar tanto la atención, pero la situación me sacaba de quicio. Y a todos parecía importarle un pimiento lo que yo pensara.

Sasuke esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

— ** Disculpa, tengo cierta tendencia a dar órdenes**

Murmure un no se que para librarme del asunto. Por que la verdad no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que debía hacer. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me dejen de lado. Sasuke se guardo las llaves en el bolsillo.

— ¿**Hace falta comida? Dime que necesitas y al volver pasare por el supermercado**

Ni siquiera fui a comprobarlo. El frigorífico estaba vacio y en la despensa no había ni un mosco por error de vuelo.

— ¿**Algo en especial?** — preguntó

— **Que no sea ramen** — me crispo Tsunade, ganándose la mirada de odio al estilo Naruto.

— **Lo primero que se te ocurra. No se cocinar.**

— **Yo tampoco** — dijo con aire divertido — **pero habrá que apañárselas. Comeremos aquí todo lo que sea posible. Y mientras esté fuera pásale la llave a la puerta. Instalare la alarma y la seguridad a primera hora. No quiero que salgas ni que tomes el teléfono, deja que conteste el aparato automático **— ¿alguna otra cosa, señor habró-la-boca-para-dar-ordenes? Me pregunté internamente. Valla que estaba cansado, el largo viaje empezaba a pasar factura.

— **Me puedo quedar contigo**— me dijo Jiraiya, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sasuke me miro para ver como reaccionaba. Aprendía rápido el chico. Tenia que admitirlo.

— **Me gustaría estar solo un rato **— dije, todos asintieron. ¿Quién sabia cuando volvería a disponer de mi propio tiempo para tomar un baño?

Sasuke se veía dispuesto a respetar mi decisión. Tsunade se ofreció a hacernos la cena, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para asistir a un banquete con sake incluido. Estaba agotado. Molido. Irritable. Solo quería comer lo que fuera, ducharme y meterme en la cama.

Mi sabiduría culinaria solo daba para bocadillo de crema de cacahuate, pasta y huevos duros con mucha mayonesa, y claro, hervir agua para hacer ramen. Tendría que sondear a Sasuke para que me confesara sus especialidades. Seguro que sabia preparar algo.

Subí a ducharme en cuanto se marchó, apagando antes de subir, las luces de la primera planta, ¡hay que ayudar al ambiente!

Ya metido en la bañera se me vino a la mente un montón de cosas que me gustaría haberle encargado, como vino, por ejemplo. Me lavé la cabeza a toda velocidad, intentando no rozarme mucho el golpe de la frente; en el fondo estaba dominado por una sensación de impotencia, me sentía inútil. El sonido del agua amortiguaba cualquier otro ruido en la casa. Habrían podido romper cualquiera de las ventanas exteriores y yo ni me habría dado cuenta. Hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado la palabra del viejo a que se quedara a vigilar. Cerré la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y me asome por la escalera, como siempre, movido por la curiosidad innata de mi mente. Todo seguía igual que antes: ninguna ventana rota, ninguna mano ensangrentada tanteando el pestillo. Estaba paranoico.

De pronto una sombra alta se situó a un lado, en la cocina. Me sentí como en una película hollywoodiense, de esas sangrientas, tipo viernes trece, la típica historia en donde un apuesto joven era destripado mientras se duchaba, dejando un reguero de sangre y sustancias indescifrables difícil de eliminar. Debía prohibir a mi mente divagar tanto. Traté de concentrarme. Miré a mí alrededor para encontrar algún arma improvisada, pero lamentablemente no halle nada, además, mi pistola se encontraba dentro del bolso, que estaba en la sala de estar. Pensé y pensé, aunque muchos, como Sai, digan que no hago tal cosa. Hallé, luego de dos segundos algo interesante con lo que atacar. Esto seria difícil para mi magullado cuerpo, pero tenia que intentarlo, debía sobrevivir para retribuir, algún día, todos los esfuerzos de la gente que me protege en el ahora.

Así que con las agujetas de mis tennis bien reforzadas por mis manos, me lance directamente hacia su cuello, él sujeto estaba de espaldas. Debía ser preciso, si fallaba, no habría una segunda oportunidad. Se dispersó el sonido de un golpe seco en la habitación. Solo logre salir de la especie de trance de defensa en la que me encontraba cuando Sasuke se situó en mis caderas con respiración copiosa. ¡Rayos! Lo había estado asfixiando. Solté las agujetas y trate de incorporarme con mucho esfuerzo, fallé en el intento. El choque con su cuerpo y el suelo me había dejado sin fuerzas. Fue allí donde frente a frente, él sobre mi, radicalmente, perdí el aliento. Y no fue exactamente por el dolor creciente en mi abdomen.

Su mirada, negra, como un pedazo de noche sin luna, logró relajarme de insofacto. Intente pedirle disculpas, pero lo pensé mejor. Era su culpa por meterse en mi casa en penumbras.

Bueno, lo cierto es que tampoco podía paladear palabra, sentía la lengua dormida, como si su mirada fuera un somnífero de comunicaciones, de palabras y gestos. Me puse nervioso, por que empezaba a hacer calor, mientras que por alrededor se aspiraba el aroma fresco de la madera.

— **Voy a tener que salir más seguido, si cada vez me vas a recibir así, dobe.**

Su cuerpo estaba caliente, el mío ni se diga, a pesar de haberme dado una ducha hace minutos, sudaba. Su mirada altiva se encaminaba a robarme todos los suspiros. Y sus manos no querían liberar mi sensatez. Un escalofrió recorrió más allá de mi cuerpo. La toalla había quedado al pie de la escalera, a dos metros de mi y mi desnudez. Maldición. No podía, ni quería moverme.

— **Tienes un punto a tu favor, te sabes defender, Naruto**— me dijo con palabras cargadas de doble sentido, mientras frotaba dulcemente su cuerpo contra el mío, lentamente, torturándome. Juraba que podía percibir nuestros olores entremezclarse a través de sus delirantes movimientos. Había delicadeza en sus acciones, mientras que sus ojos parecían encerrar a la bestia que deseaba comerme, _entero_.

Yo no podía gesticular ni una monosílaba, estaba en su juego, cualquiera que sea, estaba malditamente a su merced. Desde que yo me había reflejado en esas calizas misteriosas, en ese momento, había perdido toda voluntad.

Me beso en los labios. Fue menos que un roce, pero lo sentí en todo el cuerpo, su presencia, su cercanía, su aliento menguaba cualquier otra cosa existente en el basto universo, por lo menos para mí. Pero si que me preocupaba por mi amiguito, pues con solo imaginar ya empezaba a endurecerse, dejando su languidez de lado, recobrando la vida que él le daba con sus acciones.

Su poder superaba todas mis expectativas, me tenía embelesado, ni siquiera recuerdo haber pestañado.

¿Cómo rayos me llamo?

Fue bajando pausadamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, besando con más dedicación aquellas áreas afectadas por el vil accidente.

Un ruido empezó a molestarme, hasta que note que eran mis propios gemidos. Pagaría lo que fuera para poder ver mi expresión desesperada en ese momento. Mi vena morbosa no me dejará nunca. Estaba como el medico que atendía la cesárea de mi madre me trajo al mundo.

Lamió mis costillas, jugó con mi ombligo. Regresó a mi frente, gruñendo un poco por el restante de crema que tenía en la magulladura. Volvió a mis labios. Todo con una calma que me estaba enfermando, si seguía así llegaría al orgasmo en mas o menos cien años, pero eso si, uno muy pero muy intenso.

Empecé a respirar dificultosamente. La excitación no me hacia mucho bien, con cada exhalación me dolía todo el tórax. Pero mi cuerpo pedía mas, necesitaba más, quería saciarse de él, aunque eso lo veía imposible.

— **Lo siento** — Me susurró vilmente al oído. Y de verdad, yo lo sentía con cada milímetro de mí.

Mi propia anatomía me odió por dejar que se alejara, por ahora.

Luego de ver como yo tosía, solo miró mis ojos fijamente, me sonrió de lado y antes de ayudar a levantarme, secuestró mis labios en un beso más demandante, que casi me hizó olvidar el dolor físico y empotrarlo contra la pared, hacerle gemir, suspirar mi extraño y casi olvidado nombre. Le devolví la sonrisa, aunque creo que no fue muy acertada, pues me abrazó, respirando en mi oído. Mi debilidad.

— **Tienes el don de desequilibrarme**— habló, aun pegado a mí. Si me preguntan, su aroma me calienta, su cercanía filtra mi resistencia.

— **Dos… dos disculpas en un ¿día? Estas perdiendo facultades, te estas haciendo…** — No pude continuar, tosí como un desenfrenado, hasta que él me dio un vaso de agua natural — **Te estas haciendo viejo, te estas ablandando, teme **— mostré mi dentadura, esta vez abiertamente. Se que le gusta mi sonrisa.

— **Bueno, solo había vuelto por mi billetera…** — me recriminó, casi huyendo de mi gesto — **si quieres algo específico…** — volteo la mirada, en ella habitaba un brillo extra, tal vez vergüenza. O tal vez odiara perder el control tanto o más que yo.

En ese momento sentí el dolor de un silencio incomodo. Todo lo sucedido, nuestra cercanía, la complementación extraña caía en picada, directo al suicidio colectivo.

Solo esperaba que todo lo acontecido no lo anonadara, como sucedía conmigo; que no complicara las cosas en nuestra escasa relación. Menos quería que se arruinara esa derivada de camaradería que había nacido en nuestro anormal trato y, que la comodidad que encuentro con su presencia no se importune con los pequeños calambres excitantes que vagan en mi estomago siempre que ahora lo tengo cerca.

— **Sasuke ¿Qué paso esa noche? Realmente no recuerdo…**

— ** Un día te hare recordar, dobe**— Y salió de la casa, con una mirada un tanto dolida. Yo, tal vez, me había cuestionado las cosas de manera errónea, la correcta seria: ¿Que habré hecho yo esa noche de fiesta?

— **¡Vino, quiero vino**!— Le grité por la ventana antes de que subiera al auto, costándome un poco recuperar la compostura. Solo vi en su rostro un atisbo de humor, de una manera un tanto, no estoy seguro, ¿pícara?...

Creo que es mejor pasar de este tema sentimental por ahora, se que no es el momento. Pero estar siempre cerca de él, sentirlo junto a mí es una tortura. Es como tener ramen en la despensa y no poder comerlo.

Luego de ducharme nuevamente, por haberme autosatisfacido, me puse solo unos pantalones muy cómodos y busque unas sabanas limpias en el ropero y preparé el sofá-cama. Se me hacia extraño tener huéspedes, aunque se tratara de un guardaespaldas. Aun no me había acostumbrado a vivir en aquella casa y menos con la debilidad andante de mi deseo carnal.

Vacié el bolso y limpie la sala. Ahora que recuerdo Sasuke me había dicho que no contestara el teléfono, pero no mencionó nada sobre telefonear. Solo eran las seis y cuarto. La rutina laboral me tranquilizaría.

Llamé a Jermaine Dietz.

— ** ¿Señora Jermaine? Es Naruto. Llamo por pura formalidad y para saber como está su madre. ¿Llegó bien?**

— _**Es usted muy amable. Si, llegó con bien. Enviamos una ambulancia para que la recogiera en el aeropuerto y la llevara directamente al asilo. Se encuentra perfectamente, aunque algo cansada, claro.**_

— **El viaje le ha tenido que parecer agotador.**

Bajó un poco la voz.

— _**Yo creo que le han dado tranquilizantes, pero nadie, a pesar de mis reclamos, a querido darme detalles. Creí que vendría hecha una furia, pero la he encontrado muy apagada. De todos modos no sabe cuanto le agradezco que la haya localizado, y tan pronto además. **_

— **Yo también me alegro, espero que todo salga como usted espera.**

— _**¿Y usted, Naruto? Me han contado lo de su accidente. ¿Se encuentra bien?**_

Fruncí el seño con desconcierto.

— _**¿Qué dice que le han contado?**_

— _**Bueno, ha sido su subordinado. Ha llamado esta misma tarde para preguntar cuando estaría usted de vuelta.**_

Todos mis procesos internos se detuvieron en seco. Nadie, a parte de Jiraiya, en el despacho, sabia que yo había salido de la ciudad por una encomienda, y menos lo de mi accidente.

— **¿De que socio me habla?**

— _**No lo se, Naruto. Supuse que estaría usted al tanto. Dijo que trabajaba para usted, ahora que lo pienso no entendí bien su nombre**_—En su voz se introdujo un matiz de duda, probablemente como reacción al acento exasperado que se había introducido en la mía.

— **Nadie a parte de usted y mi padrino sabia que yo he estado fuera de la ciudad. ¿Exactamente cuando llamo?**

— _**Hace más o menos una hora. Le dije que no había tenido noticias suyas, pero que estaba segura que volvería esta tarde. Entonces me conto que usted había tenido un accidente. ¿Pasa algo?**_

— **Irene** — era la primera vez que la tuteaba — **yo no tengo ningún subordinado, sino un asesino a sueldo contratado para matarme.**

Creo que la oí parpadear y todo.

— _**Querido, no entiendo nada. ¿Quiere usted decir…?**_

— **Exactamente lo que le he dicho. Un asesino a sueldo. Un sicario, alguien que quiere matarme por dinero.**

Se produjo una pausa, como si le estuvieran traduciendo lo que acababa de decirle.

— _**Usted bromea.**_

— **Ojala.**

— _**Bueno, pues parec**__**ía saberlo todo de usted, me dijo que era su asistente, y era muy simpático. Yo no le abría dicho ni una palabra si no me hubiera dado la sensación de que lo conocía a usted mucho.**_

— **Espero que no le diera mi dirección ni mi teléfono personal**— dije algo impaciente. Mis sentidos estaban alerta, pero mi cuerpo estaba débil.

— **Desde luego que no. Si me hubiera preguntado al respecto, me habría dado cuenta de que fallaba algo. Es espantoso, no sabe cuando lo siento**.

— **No se preocupe, no es culpa suya. Si vuelve a tener noticias suyas o de algún sujeto semejante, por favor avíseme.**

— _**Lo hare. Y le pido mil perdones. Yo no sabía…**_

— **La entiendo, tranquila. Era imposible que usted lo supiera. Lo dicho, si vuelve a tener noticias suyas, llámeme. Otra cosa, usted y su esposo manténganse alerta.**

Nada más al colgar, me dirigí al baño, me metí en la bañera aun húmeda y me puse a mirar la calle, esa era la mejor vista hacia la avenida. Aun no había oscurecido del todo. Era esa hora crepuscular y confusa en que la claridad del día y las tinieblas de la noche parecen fundirse. Los vecinos empezaban a encender las luces. Pasó un coche despacio y retrocedí involuntariamente, mientras mis manos apretadas formaban un mazo sugestivo. Me consideraba un hombre valiente, capaz de enfrentar cualquier obstáculo y salir victorioso, eso solo se lo debía a mi terquedad y persistencia. Pero de igual manera mis nervios se incrementaban por que no me gustaba ni un pelo tener el aliento de ese individuo rozándome la nuca. Por primera vez en años, me sentía realmente amenazado, esa sensación no me había invadido ni cuando el mismo Tyrone Millhone había echo volar mi casa en mil pedazos. Volví a la sala y allí me puse a dar vueltas en un espacio poco más amplio que la alfombra de doce metros cuadrados. Caminaba en círculos mientras trataba de ingeniar algún plan.

A las seis y cuarenta y cinco oí un golpecito en la puerta principal. Él corazón me dio un brinco y se me disparó la adrenalina. Pegue el ojo a la mirilla y vi a Sasuke en el umbral con los brazos cargados de comestibles. Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado. Agarre una de las bolsas mientras que él ponía la otra en el banco de madera de la cocina. No se que cara tendría yo, pero se percató al instante.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

Me salió una voz rarísima, incluso a mi me lo pareció. No era completamente seria. Mi voz estaba ebria de realismo, ese que le da el sabor del miedo a la vida, de saberte corpóreo y a merced de las circunstancias de la vida.

— **Un tipo ha llamado a la mujer para la que he estado trabajando y le ha hecho preguntas sobre mí. Le contó lo del accidente y quiso saber si yo había vuelto ya.**

La mano de Sasuke corrió hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba sus cigarrillos. Vi que ponía cara de enojo, al parecer consigo mismo.

— **¿De que la conoce?**

— **No lo sé.**

— **¡Rayos!**

— **¿Qué dice la policía?** — dije, adivinando el sitio a donde se dirigiría apenas abandonara mi casa.

— **Poca cosa, pero por lo menos ya están al tanto de todo. Una patrulla pasara por aquí de vez en cuando.**

— ** ¡Guao!**

— A**hórrate los sarcasmos, Naruto.** — dijo con irritación, sobándose las sienes.

— **Lo siento** — dije, después de un rato. —** No pensé que las cosas saldrían de este modo.**

Se concentró en una de las bolsas de comida y sacó una prenda parecida a un chaleco azul, de esas que nos poníamos en las competiciones deportivas escolares para diferenciarnos de otros equipos.

— **El teniente Dolan quiere que uses esto. Es un chaleco antibalas; Lo dejó olvidado un novato cuando presento la admisión.**

Agarre la prenda por una de las solapas adhesivas y la sostuve en el aire. Pesaba más de lo que parecía y tenía el mismo sex appeal que una rodillera ortopédica o una pata de palo.

— ** ¿Y tu? ¿No tienes uno igual?**

Se quito la chaqueta, robando mi mirada.

— **Ya tengo uno en el auto. Voy a darme una ducha. Hablamos en la cena. **— Expresó con parsimonia. Me sonrió de lado y antes de irse, con el dorso de su mano derecha acaricio brevemente mi mejilla. Haciéndome ronronear.

Luego de recuperarme, saque la comida de las bolsas mientras escuchaba el ruido hipnotizan te del agua en el baño de mi recamara. Trate de no imaginarme el trazo de esas endemoniadas gotas de agua. Como las envidiaba.

A juzgar por la compra, se había limitado a recorrer una sección tras otra y tomar un artículo o dos de cada una. Llevaba muy poco tiempo en la casa como para saber donde colocar las cosas, de modo que me entretuve un rato ordenando embutidos, los artículos de uso diario, las latas, los condimentos, las especias y los productos de limpieza. Por suerte había tenido la suficiente sangre fría para comprar no solo el vino, sino además dos botellas de Johnny Walking y seis latas de cervezas. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero me dio alegría verlas. Con mi nivel actual de ansiedad, no estaba para despreciar un buen trago de alcohol. Guarde las cervezas y tome el saca corcho.

Escuche la puerta del baño y en segundos apareció Sasuke en jeans y camisa, descalzo y envuelto en una discreta nube de loción para después de afeitar.

— **Solo la uso por que me gusta el olor** — me dijo al notar mi mirada indiscreta, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se la enrollaba como un turbante.

— **Nunca he necesitado afeitarme, solo sentí curiosidad.** — Le respondí volteando la mirada y haciendo de cuenta que no era importante. Sentí un revoloteo intenso al saberme descubierto.

El gris de sus ojos era limpio como el hielo. Vio el equipo de sonido y sintonizo una emisora de música clásica, demasiado clásica, tanto así que estaba poniendo a prueba mi salud mental. Pero después de haberle hecho renunciar al tabaco no me parecía justo quejarme también de sus gustos musicales. Tal vez aquella convivencia forzosa le gustaba menos que a mí.

Por mi parte es solo el hecho de siempre haber vivido solo. Luego de tantos años es difícil acostumbrarse a compartir el espacio que crees como solo tuyo.

Llene dos vasos de vino.

— **¿Te apetece?**

— **No se pregunta lo obvio… Dobe** — ¡Rayos! Basta una sola palabra de él para estresarme, calentarme, irritarme a tal extremo de perder de vista el norte. Me toco respirar un par de veces para recuperar la plenitud de mis acciones y eliminar de mi mente las ansias asesina temes. — **¿Tienes hambre? He traído huevos ¿quieres que preparemos algo?** — me preguntó ¿amablemente? ¿Sin una estúpida orden de por medio? Guao eso ya era un avance, mejor no hacer que se arrepienta de no buscarme pelea.

— **De acuerdo. ¿Los quieres revueltos? Es que no se como se fríen, demonios…**

— **Yo los hago.**

— **Pero si no hay ningún problema. No me importa hacer la cena **— Le sonreí.

— **No tienes que sentirte responsable, no estoy aquí como invitado.**

Me revienta discutir sobre quien es mas amable. Agarre el sartén y cambie de tema.

— **Aun no hemos hablado de dinero. Gaara no me concreto específicamente cuanto cobras por hora.**

— **No te preocupes por eso. Ya lo arreglaremos.**

—**Preferiría que llegáramos a un acuerdo.**

— **¿Para que?** — me pregunto acercándose a mi, lentamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

— **No se, me parece mas profesional.** — mientras inconscientemente me di la vuelta para tomar los dichosos huevos. Huyendo de él.

— **No te cobrare nada. Esto es un hobby.**

Voltee por un segundo, sorprendido.

— **¿Te parece mi situación divertida?**

— **Ya sabes a que me refiero. He dejado la profesión de Detective por un tiempo, esto lo hago por que quiero.**

— **No me gusta tu planteamiento**— dije enfurruñado, volviendo mi cuerpo nuevamente a el sartén—**Se muy bien a que te refieres, agradezco tu ayuda, pero no quiero deberle nada a nadie.**

— **Déjame dejarte algo claro.** — Dijo volteándome algo brusco, para quedar cara a cara. Y un bajo jadeo salió de mi garganta — **Primero No hay ninguna deuda nueva de por medio y, segundo, yo soy el que te debe algo, ¿o eso lo olvidaste también?** — me recriminó mientras acercaba su respingada nariz a mi cuello, olisqueando suavemente, haciendo que todos lo vellitos de mis brazos se erizaran. Esto era mucho para mi control. Hubiera hecho, es ese momento, todo lo que el deseara. Eso me aterró.

Cinco delirantes segundos después, oí el sonido chispeante que hacia el huevo al freírse y que sirvió como ancla para mi olvidada razón y concentración.

— **Pienso pagarte, teme** — dije con indignación actuada, virando rápidamente hacia la cocina. Por dentro sudaba a mares, por fuera mi mano temblaba al asir el mango del sartén, aferrándome a el. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, que en estos momentos me pareció tan canalla, por abandonarme en circunstancias como estas.

— **De acuerdo** — Sonrió de manera acida — **Tu la has querido. Acabo de subir la tarifa a quinientos pepinillos la hora… ¿O prefieres cerdos?...**

— **Es ridículo**

— **Exactamente. Es ridículo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. En este momento tengo hambre, así que no discutamos más, dobe.**

Le tome la palabra, yo no daba para mas.

Termine de preparar los huevos, los cuales comimos con un par de vasos de vino cada uno.

Me fui a la cama a las nueve. Estaba deshecho.

Una odiosa vocecita en mi cabeza me echaba en cara los enormes deseos de tener alrededor de mi cintura unos brazos demandantes, pertenecientes a cierto bastardo.

Dormí de un tirón, consiente que Sasuke me velaba y estaría con ojo avizor hasta el amanecer.

_**Daliva, continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Bueno he tenido varios inconvenientes, pero aquí esta el capitulo, un poco mas largo de lo habitual para compensar el tiempo de espera..._**

**_Un abrazo y mis mejores buenas vibras para todos._**

**_Dako._**

_"Qué te deseo. Amor….….porque eres la esencia de la vida  
…porque es vida tu presencia…porque me acaricias  
de solo pensar en ti….porque estando lejos  
Estas muy cerca... Porque en mi pensamiento  
Estás… como humo,  
como imagen ….Porque eres espuma  
Que engalana mi vista ….Porque tu palabra  
Lo dice todo, porque eres canción  
En mis oídos..…..Porque aún estando dormido  
Me mantienes despierto  
…..Porque eres la magia  
….que lo transforma todo en belleza.  
…Porque eres peligroso, Amargo y dulce a la vez  
…Porque me hieres y me curas  
…Y al quemarme me das gozo.  
….Porque eres mi recuerdo  
Milagroso…..En el olvido  
….Porque eres locura  
Que cura y sana el alma,  
…. borra los pecados  
….y provoca milagros.  
….Porque eres lo único  
que puede iluminar mi vida Y controlar mi razón,  
Haciendo volcanes de luces en mi imaginación._

__

….Por eso y millones de razones

….te deseo…..AMOR…..

En mi corazón….."

_OASIS_**_  
_**


	6. DISTINTOS NIVELES

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

_"Yo quisiera salvar esa distancia_  
_ese abismo fatal que nos divide,_  
_y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia_  
_mística y pura que tu ser despide._

_Yo quisiera ser agua y que en mis olas,_  
_que en mis olas vinieras a bañarte,_  
_para poder, como lo sueño a solas,_  
_¡a un mismo tiempo por doquier besarte!..."_

-**Salvador Diaz Mirón**-

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**[DISTINTOS NIVELES]**

Me desperté de manera automática a las seis en punto y salté de la cama dispuesto a iniciar la sesión matutina de ejercicios al aire libre. ¡Oh, ay, mierda, que dolor! Me encontraba ya a gatas en el suelo y respirando por entre los dientes apretados cuando recordé el consejo de Sasuke. Ni footing ni hacer pesas. Pero no había dicho nada sobre levantarse. La verdad es que no estaba en condiciones ni de mover un dedo. Él segundo día –en casi cualquier cosa- siempre es el peor. Me levanté tambaleándome, renqueé hasta la barandilla de la escalera y eché un vistazo a la sala. Ya se había levantado. Había recogido el sofá-cama. Percibí el aroma del café recién hecho y lo vi sentado leyendo un antiguo libro y extrañando, seguramente, el primer cigarrillo del día. Desde donde me encontraba lo veía como en primera fila, destacando en primer termino la frente arrugada, en expresión de concentración y la saliente barbilla varonil, encima de la plataforma de de los hombros y musculatura delgada pero resistente.

Me aparte de la barandilla y volví a acostarme. Estuve cinco minutos mas contemplando el cielo a través de la claraboya, la niebla del mar había cubierto todo como una capa blanquecina. Era imposible vaticinar como iba a ser ese día. En Octubre llueve a penas. Lo más probable era que el cielo se despejara y tuviéramos mucho sol, brisas suaves, el verde lujuriante de costumbre.

En fin, no podía pasar todo el día acostado, aunque la idea se me hacia tentadora.

Si bajaba, tendría que ser educado, cooperar con Sasuke y cambiar breves frases sobre temas sin concretar aun. Lo cierto es que no me sentía de ánimos como para soportar tenerlo cerca y no tocarlo o mantener mis ojos alejados de ciertos lugares. Y, además en momentos como estos la gente se ve obligada a proporcionar aburridos detalles sobre su vida. Me fastidiaba solo de pensar en lo cuantitativo del trato. Ya habíamos abordado los preliminares durante el trayecto, pero aun quedaban zonas informativas por cubrir. También cabía la posibilidad que Sasuke encendiera la radio y sintonizara los especiales de música clásica del sigo XX, me sentía in capaz de afrontar una cosa así a las seis y diez de la mañana.

Por otro lado, uno coherente, yo estaba en mi casa y tenia hambre, de modo que era absurdo no bajar a comer algo. Tampoco tenia por que hablar con él o incomodarlo si sintonizaba su emisora de música. Aparté las frazadas, me levanté, me dirigí aun cojeando al cuarto de baño y me cepille los dientes. Mi cara seguía pareciendo un espectáculo de tecnicolor, un arcoíris de magulladuras después de una lluvia de golpes. Arqueé varias veces las cejas y me observé con detenimiento. La contusión de la frente quería pasar del azul oscuro al gris plomo y en los ojos amoratados asomaba una claridad verdosa que no era de este mundo. He visto sombras de ojos del mismo matiz y nunca he de comprender el motivo por el cual las mujeres quieren tener un aspecto que parece decir: Anoche me asestaron a correazos en la cara.

Como acababa de levantarme tenia el cabello aplastado de un lado, pase mis manos distraídamente para tratar de acomodarlos mientras tarareaba _Falling Good_, mi canción favorita de Muse.

Ya me había duchado por la noche, pero después de pensarlo un poco volví a meterme en la bañera, no por amor a la higiene, sino para ver si me animaba un poco.

Me puse un jeans y un suéter gris de algodón verdaderamente suave. Metí la ropa sucia en su lugar e hice la cama. Baje a continuación. Sasuke me dio los buenos días en un murmullo sin levantar los ojos de las páginas de su libro. Me serví café, me prepare un tazón de leche con cereal, agarre las páginas de tiras cómicas de un periódico antiguo y me lo lleve todo a la sala; Allí tomé asiento y mientras, tazón en mano, comía los cereales con la cuchara, me puse a leer las historietas. Las tiras cómicas nunca me han hecho gracia, pero las leo siempre por si algún día se produce el milagro.

Advertí vagamente que Sasuke había abierto la puerta y salido al patio de atrás. Cuando termine de desayunar, lavé la taza y la cuchara y las puse en el escurridor. Yo solía dejar acumular los trastes sucios, pero si hay _invitados_ se debe dar el ejemplo. Sin tenerlas todas conmigo me dirigí a la puerta y me asomé, sintiéndome como un gato domestico que descubre que han dejado la puerta abierta por casualidad.

La espesor marino había empezado a disiparse, pero el patio tenia el aspecto blancuzco que deja la niebla tras de sí. La sirena del puerto mugía de vez en cuando – como un ternero al que separan de su madre- en el aire inmóvil de la mañana. Todo olía intensamente a agua salobre. Hay veces que me da la sensación de que las olas van a golpear contra la acera de un momento a otro.

Sasuke se había acuclillado junto a los macizos de flores. La vieja había plantado rosas en meses anteriores, mientras reconstruían la casa y ya habían florecido: Sonia, Park Place, Lady X, nombres que ni por asomo sugerían el resultado final.

Me apoye en la jamba de la puerta; tenia encima demasiada paranoia para arriesgarme a cruzar el patio.

— **¿Volvemos a hablar de seguridad o quedo resuelto el tema anoche?**

Se puso de pie y se concentro en mí.

Y a mis casi recién cumplidos veinticinco años casi me da un infarto. Verlo tan temprano con esa camisa abierta ligeramente en el pecho y esos tejanos apretados era motivo de desvarió.

Traté de controlarme.

— **De tu agenda es de lo que podríamos hablar. ¿Tienes compromisos regulares?**

— **¿Acaso tengo aspecto de ir al salón de belleza?** — me burlé. Había cierto aire tenso. No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Y, ni idea de la razón para pensar en eso en este preciso momento.

Me observó la cara con atención, solo movió ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa prometedora, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

— **Lo importante es no hacer movimientos previstos de antemano.**

Me froté la frente. La tenia aun tan sensible que me dolía solo con pensar en tocarla.

— **Eso ya me había quedado claro. Está bien, cancelo las clases de piano y las practicas de tenis a la que voy algunas veces. ¿Algo más?** — pregunté un poco irritado.

Sonrió y se acerco a mí, con esa mirada altiva. Cautivante.

— **Agradezco tu cooperación **— dijo recorriendo con la punta de uno de sus dedos mí cara y lentamente el cuello. Que razón tenia aquella persona que dijo que un cuerpo semi cubierto es mas tentación que la desnudes absoluta — **Me facilitas el trabajo** —Vi como mordía su labio inferior conteniendo, seguramente, el deseo de aplastarme contra la pared. Tenía tan claro como yo que si no queríamos terminar asesinados debíamos concentrarnos en otras cosas.

— **¿Me creerás si te digo que la idea de morir no me hace ninguna gracia?** — añado, alejándome, sin querer, lentamente de sus suaves manos. — **Pero tengo que ir a la oficina.**

— **¿A que hora?**

— **La hora es lo de menos. Lo que quiero es revisar el correo y pagar algunas facturas. Son solo tonterías pero igual no quiero descuidarlas.**

— **No hay problema. Me gustaría ver el lugar.**

— **Muy bien** — dije. Me volví para entrar y huir de su mirada y además para cambiarme de ropa.

— **Naruto. No olvides el chaleco antibalas.**

Voltee los ojos.

— **De acuerdo, pero tampoco olvides ponerte lo tuyo.**

Una vez arriba, me quité el suéter y me coloque el chaleco antibalas, que cerré presionando las solapas adhesivas. Diablos, me daba comezón.

Sasuke me había dicho que esta armadura era útil para detener los proyectiles de nueve milímetros y de calibre inferior. Al parecer daba por sentado que un pistolero a sueldo no utilizaba algo más moderno. Traté de no pensar en estrangulaciones, mazazos en la cabeza, rotulas astilladas, la fuerza penetrante de un pico… en todas las clases posibles de agresión que no podría detener aquel babero gigante que acababa de ponerme.

—C**íñetelo al máximo**— me dijo desde la planta baja con un tilde camuflajedo de preocupación.

— **Ya lo he hecho**— dije

Me puse el mismo suéter suave encima y me mire en el espejo. Parecía que tuviera once años otra vez.

A las nueve menos cuarto cruzamos la puerta principal. Sasuke había salido primero para inspeccionar el coche y la calle. Al regresar me indico por señas que podía avanzar; era mejor no arriesgarse, habían eliminado de la lista a un Juez, nada más y nada menos que a un pez gordo.

Echó a andar con paso enérgico, un tanto adelantado y con ojos alertas mientras recorríamos el trecho que había hasta el Porsche. La operación revistió tal premura que me sentí igual que una estrella de rock.

— **Yo creía que un guardaespaldas tenía que pasar desapercibido — **dije, sonriendo suspicaz.

— **Hay otras teorías.**

— **¿Y si todo el mundo se da cuenta?**

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, haciendo que me estremeciera.

— **Plantéatelo de otro modo. Mi objetivo no es llamar la atención sobre lo que hago, pero si el tipo nos vigila, quiero que sepa que no se le va a ser fácil lograr su objetivo. Casi todas las agresiones se producen de manera repentina y muy de cerca. Procurare no ser molesto, pero pienso pegarme a ti como una ventosa.**

Bueno, era una respuesta. Una que me puso un tanto nervioso.

Condujo con su determinación habitual. La verdad es que al volante era un sujeto de cuidado. Uno de esos individuos que viven como si siempre llegaran tarde a una cita y se enfada por que todos le obligan a retrasarse. Los malos conductores lo llenaban de asombro, como si fueran la excepción y no la regla. Le indiqué como llegar al centro, que afortunadamente estaba a solo diez minutos de distancia.

Al entrar al estacionamiento redujo la velocidad y escudriñó la explanada.

— **¿Sueles dejar el auto aquí?**

— **El despacho está aquí mismo.**

Lo vi meditar. Estaba claro que buscaba un modo de cambiar mi rutina, pero aparcar más lejos era solo prolongar la caminata, lo que a su vez significaba permanecer más al descubierto. Cruzó la entrada, me dio el ticket de estacionamiento y buscó un espacio.

— **Si ves algo extraño no te hagas el héroe**. **En ese caso nos iremos inmediatamente.**

— **De acuerdo **— dije con voz monótona.

Era asombroso el efecto que empezaba a surtir aquel nos. No se me conoce por dejar que otros me digan lo que tengo que hacer y esperaba no acostumbrarme.

Una vez más bajó y dio la vuelta al auto para abrirme la puerta mientras barría los alrededores con los ojos y yo salía del coche. Me agarro del codo y me hizo cruzar la explanada con rapidez. Me dieron ganas de reír. Me sentía como esos jovencitos a quienes el padre les ordena subir a su habitación.

Entró él primero en el edificio. El pasillo del primer piso estaba vacio. La Fidelidad de California, una aseguradora, no había abierto aun, y supuse que ninguno de los chicos había llegado. Abrí la puerta de mi oficina. Sasuke se me adelanto, inspeccionó la estancia entera con rapidez y comprobó que no había ningún matón escondido detrás de los muebles o de los escritorios.

Agarró el correo que se había amontonado en una mesita. Se puso a mirar las cartas con rapidez.

— **Te diré lo que buscamos por si tienes que hacerlo solo en algún otro momento **— me volteo a mirar seriamente — **Remitentes desconocidos escritos a mano. Sobres de tamaño considerable que digan entrega personal, manchas de grasa…**

— **Paquetes grandes con un trozo de mecha colgando **— dije, para arrepentirme de inmediato, me sentí culpable por mi falta de convicción y concentración. Yo y mi estúpida idea de chistes de humor negro.

Me tendió el fajo de facturas de cartas con expresión indiferente. Por lo visto no me encontraba tan gracioso como yo suponía. Tome las cartas y comencé a mirarlas como había hecho él. Casi todas era correo comercial, pero por aquellas fechas esperaba recibir algunos cheques de clientes morosos. Escuchamos los mensajes del contestador automático. Ninguno era amenazador, así que como Sasuke necesitaba familiarizarse con el edificio y sus alrededores, se fue a husmear mientras yo preparaba un poco de café.

Abrí las puertas de cristales y me detuve extrañamente reacio a salir al balcón. Veía con toda claridad, al otro lado de la calle, los distintos niveles del garaje del aparcamiento y se me ocurrió que cualquiera podía subir a la altura de mi balcón, parar el coche y descerrajarme a tiros. Probablemente ni siquiera haría falta un fusil de matar elefantes. Casi se me podía tirar una piedra desde allí y abrirme el cráneo. Así que, escuchando la cantaleta protectora de Sasuke en mí cabeza me aparte de la puerta y me refugie en las seguras sombras de la oficina. Que rabia me daba toda esta situación.

A las nueve y cinco llame a mi compañía de seguros e informe sobre el accidente. La encargada me dijo que el VW no constaba en el registro de reclamaciones a causa de su antigüedad. Tal y como me lo planteo, al final tendría que dar las gracias y todo por si me daban 200 dólares de indemnización; así pues, no tenia sentido alquilar una grúa para que me trajeran el auto. Buscar un mecánico en Brawley para que le echara un vistazo era demasiada complicación para lo que valía el vehículo. La conversación no me colmo de mucha alegría que digamos. Tenia ahorros, pero comprar un auto me podría dejar la cuenta en números rojos.

Sasuke llego corriendo y estuvo a punto de detener a Kakashi, que iba un poco entretenido leyendo algo y caminando directo a la oficina del jefe. ÉL Hatake no se había percatado de nuestra presencia, pues mi oficina estaba en el pasillo del fondo y Sasuke andaba merodeando fuera de las instalaciones.

— **Diablos Naruto, ¿que te ha ocurrido?** — Dijo al verme la cara, detallándome con su instigadora mirada de Déjame adivinar, ¿Un accidente en tu viejo auto?, o tal vez una lucha callejera…

— **Mi auto término en una acequia de los alrededores de Brawley, ¿El viejo te habló del caso?**

— **Si, y déjame decirte que esta muy complicado. Tyrone esta moviendo gente, mas de la que pensamos. **— Kakashi volteo sin disimulo hacia el Uchiha, que lo miraba como un posible asesino en potencia. Yo y mi mala educación.

— **Mmm, me has hablado de él, ¿no lo ayudaste en un caso?**

Me removí en mi asiento un poco incomodo. Kakashi era algo parecido a un mejor amigo o un pañuelo de lágrimas cuando mis amantes me abandonaban. Él, no se por que razón, había querido saber mas sobre el misterioso Uchiha cuando le mencione lo ocurrido en ese fin de semana alocado en que lo conocí, pero yo siempre había logrado salirme por la tangente de sus interrogatorios, presentía que este no seria el caso. El espantapájaros era un hombre de sumo cuidado, siniestramente inteligente e intuitivo.

— **Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, el es Kakashi Hatake, un detective y amigo. **

Se dieron la mano. Fue divertido ver como se calibraban con la mirada.

Él peli plata metió la mano en su bolsillo con movimiento mecánico, sacó un paquete de tabaco y tomo un cigarrillo.

— **No es para fumármelo**— dijo al ver como lo miraba, él había dejado el vicio hace meses, pero en momentos enervantes solía fumar uno para ayudar a la concentración. — **Es solo para tenerlo entre los dedos.**

Miré a Sasuke para ver como era su reacción. Hacia mas de veinticuatro horas que no fumaba, todo un record personal tal vez. Por suerte parecía distraído taladrándome con la mirada.

— **Espero que no hayas olvidado la reunión de mañana por la noche, Naruto** — Kakashi advirtió en mi expresión que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando — **La despedida de Jewel, tu ex, ¿recuerdas que le dieron un nuevo mejor empleo en New York?** — me preguntó como si fuera una maestra de primaria frente aun alumno indisciplinado y retrasado.

— **¡Ah, es verdad!** —lleve mis dos manos a la frente, para gemir un poco por el golpe en la magulladura. Diablos, ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar la fiesta de despedida de Jew? — **Demonios, se me ha ido de la mente por completo, pero creo que me va a ser imposible **— dije, señalando a Sasuke con la mirada. Por nada del mundo dejaría que aparecerá en público y menos en una fiesta de seguro concurrida.

— **La presencia es obligatoria, sin peros o quizás…** **se lo debes, Naruto**— dijo mi compañero de trabajo, mirando a Sasuke.

Algo en el rostro de Sasuke me dijo que era mejor mantener silencio por unos momentos, su cara siempre impasible, mostraba ahora una leve arruguilla en la frente, quizás haciendo pareja con la mirada de irritación que me enviaba, luego de que Kakashi dijera se lo debes.

Esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que ni yo sabría como manejar. La verdad es que mi relación con Jew fue la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora, yo fui un imbécil en dejarlo ir hace un año. Yo no lo había querido aceptar, pero gracias a los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida, por fin entendí que al termino de ese fin de semana en donde conocí a Sasuke, algo en mí había cambiado…

— **Estas invitado, Sasuke, naturalmente. **— dijo el mayor, tratando de adivinar en el rostro de mi guardaespaldas la razón de su molestia.

— **¿Dónde se celebra? **— preguntó Sasuke.

— **En la discoteca del este, Vampire Jazz, es el especial de Louis Armstrong **— volteo a mirarme, pero yo ya sabia por donde venia —** Iré directo al grano, Naruto…**—no le deje terminar, siempre hacia de igual manera.

—**Imposible **— dije

— **Vamos, sabes que eres el mejor, serán solo dos canciones. **— siempre decía lo mismo, luego yo terminaba tocando y animando el evento toda la noche, mientras él muy fresco como una lechuga junto a Iruka.

El peli plata volteo a ver a Sasuke quién había estado mirando la secreta conversación que manteníamos él y yo con cara indescifrable.

— **Relájate, Sasuke. Solo le estoy pidiendo que toque un par de canciones. No le estoy pidiendo matrimonio. **— en momentos como este es cuando me gustaría ser un virus letal para producirle a cierta gente, lengua larga, un ataque fulminante que no les permitieran decir frases embarazosas como esta.

— **¿Cuánta gente asistirá? **— Sasuke ignoro el comentario acido anterior. Sabe controlarse. Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos puede.

— **Unas cincuenta personas más o menos.**

— **¿Exclusivamente con invitación?**

— **Claro, solo empleados y la gente que cada uno lleve, dos por persona.**

—**No iré—** dije

— **Podríamos arreglarlo.** — rectificó Sasuke, con cara impasible. Una que me crispaba los nervios.

— **Bueno, debo irme. Naruto te anotare para la apertura del evento. Llega temprano. Un placer, Sasuke.**

— **Lo mismo digo** — solo que sus palabras no se las creía ni él.

Kakashi abandono el recinto con paso lento pero seguro, ignorando completamente nuestras decisiones.

— **¿No habías dicho que nada de apariciones en publico?** — me dirigí a él con indignación.

— **Es verdad, veo que no te lo esperabas. Es solo que no quiero seguir entrometiéndome en tu vida.**

— **Que comprensivo de tu parte. Pero no quiero arriesgar el pellejo por una noche de fiesta. Jew me perdonara.**

Solo al mencionarlo vi como Sasuke cerraba sus ojos, seguro para llamar a toda la seriedad y concentración habitada en él. Si tanto le molestaba cuidarme las espaldas, mejor que no hubiese aceptado.

— **¿Podrías decirme que rayos te sucede? **— le cuestione, sin saber exactamente lo que yo mismo había dicho. Dejándome llevar de la mano por todos esos sentimientos albergados en mí.

— **No hay forma de prever todas las posibilidades de agresión. Solo estoy aquí para reducir esas posibilidades. **

—**No habló sobre eso**— odio dar vuelta al asunto. Mejor sincerarse que vivir con esa verdad quemante. Esta vez fui yo él que lo vio retroceder. Sentía la ira creciendo dentro de mí, luego el calor apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo. Ya no había molestia o rabia, solo había deseo.

Vi que abrió, por la sorpresa, los ojos, que se me hacían sexys y eróticos.

Me relamí los labios lentamente mientras que supervisaba que su respiración iba en aumento, era enviciante saber que era yo el que lo provocaba.

Detrás de todo hombre frio hay una parte caliente que ansía ser descubierta y explotada.

— **De esto es lo que hablo** — dije para lanzarme a él como un león a su presa.

Tomé sus labios en un beso fuerte y masculino, el ambiente estaba caldeado y lleno de testosterona. En ese momento agradecí tener un respaldo para nuestros cuerpos relativamente cerca. Lo empuje bruscamente al escritorio y un gemido, más parecido a un rugido salió de su garganta. Si pretendía asustarme estaba lejos de lograrlo. Me encendió como fuego a paja seca. Haciendo que mi límite de ansiedad se elevara a niveles insospechados.

Recorrí su pecho semi desnudo con hambre, memorizando cada lugar, grabando en su piel todo lo que él me hace sentir con su cercanía. Robando sus alientos, siendo, en ese momento, indispensables para mi existencia.

Yo ya estaba lejos de pensar. La excitación era tanta que no podía aguantar las ganas de sentirlo. De solo saber que nuestros cuerpos no estaban enteramente juntos me dolía.

Él respondía a mis atenciones con la mayor soltura, siendo mas o casi igual de intenso que yo.

Me perdí en mi propio mundo cuando note que ya no existía nada que nos cubriera de la cintura para arriba. Faltaba poco para aquello que mas ansiaba, tenerlo solo para mi, saber que su mente estaría conectada a la mía, no importa que fuera solo por míseros segundos, esos instantes orgásmicos.

_**Daliva, continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero estén bien. Tratare de publicar mas seguido. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.**_

_**Bueno comenten y espero que hayan disfrutado...**_

_"¡Aspirarte en un soplo como esencia,_  
_y unir a mis latidos tus latidos,_  
_y unir a mi existencia tu existencia,_  
_y unir a mis sentidos tus sentidos!_

_¡Aspirarte en un soplo del ambiente,_  
_y así verte sobre mi vida en calma,_  
_toda la llama de tu pecho ardiente_  
_y todo el éter del azul de tu alma!..."_

**_- Salvador Diaz Mirón-_**

_**D/B**_


	7. SILENCIO

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi **_a veces cabron_** Kishimoto **

"_**Si su hijo sufre y llora es por una escritora de Yaoi señora"**_

**¿Desde cuando la palabra **_**Yaoi **_**merece un signo de precaución? **

_**Este capitulo es dedicado a mi amiga Bal, por un par de cumpleaños que ya pasaron, por su increíble amistad, por escribir tan bien… **_

_**¡Monitos, lindura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Los amigos de Internet... ¿Qué son?_

_Seres que no se ven,_

_Pero que dan amor,_

_Que nos brindan compañía,_

_Que nos prestan atención,_

_Que nos hablan desde adentro,_

_De su mismo corazón..._

_Los amigos de Internet,_

_Los que tapan los agujeros,_

_De la soledad o el desamor,_

_Los que nos dan su cariño,_

_A través de un monitor,_

_Los que se brindan sinceros,_

_Sin esperar ningún favor,_

_Los que ayudan a distancia,_

_Y lo hacen con amor,_

_Los que nunca esperan nada,_

_Solo que les permitas_

_¡Entrar en tu buzón!..."_

_**-Yaileen**__-_

_

* * *

_

_Recorrí su pecho semi desnudo con hambre, memorizando cada lugar, grabando en su piel todo lo que él me hace sentir con su cercanía. Robando sus alientos, siendo, en ese momento, indispensables para mi existencia. _

_Yo ya estaba lejos de pensar. La excitación era tanta que no podía aguantar las ganas de sentirlo. De solo saber que nuestros cuerpos no estaban enteramente juntos me dolía. _

_Él respondía a mis atenciones con la mayor soltura, siendo mas o casi igual de intenso que yo. _

_Me perdí en mi propio mundo cuando note que ya no existía nada que nos cubriera de la cintura para arriba. Faltaba poco para aquello que mas ansiaba, tenerlo solo para mi, saber que su mente estaría conectada a la mía, no importa que fuera solo por míseros segundos, esos instantes orgásmicos. _

**Capitulo VII**

**[SILENCIO]**

¿Hoy era viernes trece? ¿Alguna deidad envidiosa me odiaba? ¿O solo naci para dejar aquello que más necesitaba y ansiaba a la mitad y así sufrir? Todo esto pasaba por mi mente cuando un sonido estridente rompió la concentración y mandaba a mi excitación a la mierda.

El teléfono.

Me estire para tomarlo y aventarlo lejos, por la ventana, dulce venganza. Pero Sasuke me lo impidió levantando rápidamente la mano, leyendo seguramente mis siniestras intenciones.

Olvide que estaba en la oficina.

— **Diga** — Prestó atención durante unos segundos. — **Un momento**— me pasó el auricular.

Aun, lleno de rabia atendí, no sin antes respirar profundamente, recuperando mí aliento, perdido en sus ojos.

— **¿En que puedo ayudarle? —**hable de manera automática, y sin menor resentimiento.

— _**Naruto, soy Jermaine Dietz. Siento molestarlo. Se que esta ocupado y complicado pero…**_

— **No se preocupe. ¿Ocurre algo?**

—_**Mi madre ha desaparecido. Supongo que no se habrá puesto en contacto con usted.**_

—**Supone bien, y no creo que hubiese podido averiguar a donde llamar aunque tuviera intención de hacerlo. Solo la he visto una vez, no creo que ni me recuerde. ¿Cuánto hace que desapareció?**

—_**No se sabe exactamente. La supervisora del asilo jura que estaba presente a la hora del desayuno. Una enfermera la llevó al comedor en una silla de ruedas y fue a atender a otra persona. Le dijo que seria solo un minuto, pero cuando volvió ya no estaba. Mi madre se había levantado de la silla y marchado a pie. Se cree que no ha podido ir muy lejos. Están revisando los alrededores del asilo. Yo ya voy en camino, pero se me ocurrió llamarla por si sabía usted algo.**_

— **Lo siento, pero no se nada sobre el asunto, ¿Necesita ayuda?**

—_**No, ahora ya no. Han avisado a la policía y están patrullando la zona. No creo que tarde en aparecer.**_

— **Me gustaría serle útil, ahora tenemos que solucionar un problema, pero en la tarde llamo para saber como están las cosas. Deme la dirección y el teléfono del asilo. —** Sujeté el auricular entre la mandíbula y el hombro mientras garabateaba en un pedazo de papel **— La llamare mas tarde.**

—_**Gracias por su interés**_

—**No se preocupe. Seguro no ha ido muy lejos.**

— _**Eso espero**_

Mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar, noté el desastre presente en mi oficina. ¿En que momento un tornado había pasado por aquí? ¿O había sido una estampida? Si, un arrebato de pasión mal contenida.

No sabia como compórtame ahora, y menos, luego de haber presionado en la llaga de nuestra convivencia. Debíamos mantenernos racionales y cávales si queríamos salir bien librados de todo este asunto.

Diablos. El chaleco antibalas me daba alergia, pero aun así, respirando profundo, Sasuke me ayudo a cerrarlo. Su cercanía alejaba cualquier resquicio de inteligencia, sensatez. Para Él, debería estar prohibido salir a la calle. Atontaba a cualquiera. Respire enérgicamente para liberarme de esos pensares pecaminosos; y nos dispusimos a arreglarnos nosotros y definitivamente, al lugar. En silencio. Pero un silencio ligero.

Le conté lo referente a la desaparición de la señora Yolanda mientras nos dirigíamos escaleras abajo. Tuve la tentación de decirle a Sasuke que me llevara al asilo, pero en el fondo no me parecía algo urgente. El bastardo quería ver los alrededores del local en donde se efectuaría la reunión. Me sugirió que llamara a la señora Jermaine desde mi móvil un poco mas tarde. La sugerencia tenía lógica así que asentí, aunque en el fondo sabía que si hubiera estado solo habría actuado de otro modo. Por una vez su forma cauta de llevar las cosas no me molesto tanto.

Me costaba imaginar adonde habría podido ir la vieja Yolanda. Sabia que era capaz de formar un escándalo cuando le convenía, pero Jermaine me había dado a entender que había aceptado el traslado. No tuve más remedio que no hacerme ideas disparatadas y esperar a ver que sucede, seguro que aparecería.

Apoye la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y me dedique a mirar las calles mientras Sasuke recorría los alrededores del centro comercial en donde se encontraba la discoteca. Sin duda memorizaría distintos itinerarios y buscaría aquellos tramos en que se nos podría agredir más fácilmente. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa celebración. Me sorprendí un poco que en el fondo, en estos momentos, me trajera sin cuidado todo el asunto que había pasado con Jewel, ¿signo de madures? O ¿signo de inhumanidad? No estaba seguro. Se que me porte como un bastardo con el, pero fui sincero. Tengo un punto a mi favor.

Además, estaba el hecho de que no tenía muchos ánimos y mi cuerpo aun no estaba listo para volver a ser alma de la fiesta. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni mientras siguiera toda esta delirante situación; no tenia ganas de aparentar ser feliz. Además, si vamos a lo práctico no tenía que ponerme. Mi camisa multiuso estaba en el auto en el momento del accidente. Recordaba que en el garaje de Brawley había guardado las prendas empapadas de lodo en una caja de cartón que aun no había llegado a Santa Teresa. Cuando llegasen, seguramente olerían a rayos y estarían cubiertos por esas formas de vidas microscópicas que cría la humedad. También es verdad que podría comprar algo o pedirle algún trapo a alguno de los muchachos.

Sasuke no había encontrado nada objetable en los alrededores de donde se celebraría la reunión, así que nos dispusimos a comprobar los detalles. Estacionó el Porsche en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Casualidad, o no, un empleado de seguridad rondaba la zona alejada de la estancia, Sasuke le hizo señas para que se acercara, este, un poco descolocado camino hacia nosotros, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el bastardo le entrego un billete.

— **Vigílalo de cerca. — **dio una mirada hacia el auto de lujo.

— **¡Si, señor!**

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras para subir a la terraza principal del lugar. Tal vez, recorriendo algunas tiendas viera algo con las tres B –_Bueno, Bonito y Barato_- para ponerme mañana por la noche.

— **Estas muy callado— **dijo mientras me conducía del codo escaleras arriba, como si mi brazo fuera el timón de un barco.

— **Es que he estado pensando en la fiesta y me ha puesto de mal humor.**

— **¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?**

Él, lamentablemente –_para mi salud mental_- , podría _hacerme_ muchas cosas.

Asentí, lentamente. Me gustaría aire fresco. Una caminata relajante. Y me imagine La brisa delicada pasando a través de mí, mientras sentado en la inacabable arena, me encuentro contemplando el atardecer, que muere lejos, en la línea invisible del mar.

—**Oye ¿No te afecta todo esto? — **le vi meditar unos segundos.

— **¿Te refieres a tu situación?**

—**Si, tener que ir conmigo a todos lados. ¿No te pone, tú sabes… nervioso?**

—**Yo no tengo nervios.**

Me volví enteramente y escrute sus facciones, preguntándome si seria verdad; Si sus acciones se volverían estrafalarios al tener el peligro rosándole la nuca o frente a su narices. Y, realmente, para mi alivio, le creí.

Buscó al gerente del sitio y estuvo charlando un buen rato con él a propósito de la seguridad del local, Hospitales más cercanos, salidas de emergencia y cosas por el estilo. Se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Yo habría mandado al infierno la fiesta y me habría disculpado enviándole a Jew algún presente días después, pero habíamos invertido tanto tiempo y energía que me sentía obligado a ir hasta el final. Sasuke, entretanto, se las apañaba para potenciar las facetas mas desagradables de mi ser. Empezaban a venirme a la cabeza ciertos rasgos personales, que sin duda, contribuyeron a la ruptura de mis anteriores relaciones. Y, a él parecía no impórtale en absoluto mi mal humor, es más, se le veía entretenido provocándolo.

Dejé a Sasuke conversando con el gerente y anduve por el piso principal del centro de compras. Entré a una tienda de ropa y me puse a curiosear. Eran fantásticos, todos los trajes se exponían con complementos que combinaban cromáticamente. Me acerque a la parte de camisas de vestir masculinas y contuve el aliento; había camisas para todos los gustos, desde los mas refinados hasta sencillas sudaderas deportivas. Todas suaves, todas gritaban mi nombre. Una vendedora se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa experimentada. Al ver que le cambiaba la cara recordé por enésima vez lo desalentador que tenia que parecer mi aspecto a los desprevenidos. Hice caso omiso del descongojado rostro y con un simple _gracias _volví mi vista de nuevo a lasprendas.

Me medí varios modelos y me decidí al fin por una chaqueta azul marino, en conjunto con unos jeans del mismo tono y una suave camisa blanca de seda. También metí en la lista un par de sudaderas de algodón, una verde hoja y una vino tinto.

Cancelé sin contratiempo en el mismo momento en que Sasuke aparecía en la puerta de la tienda; fui a su encuentro. Me agarró como de costumbre, por el codo delicadamente, arrastrándome sin miramientos ni ceremonias por la estancia. Se conducía abstraído, seguramente con la cabeza llena de movimientos alternativos.

— **Me gusto más el primer cambio— **su voz seria e irritantemente apacible me provoco un pequeño sobresalto.

—**El pantalón me apretaba un poco, me voy preferiblemente por lo cómodo— **me sentí un poco extraño por el tono ajeno en que emplee esas palabras.

Subimos al nivel de la feria y restaurantes, yo solo note ese detalle ya estando frente a la puerta de un distinguido restorán.

— **Vamos a comer.**

— **¿Aquí? — ** dije con estupefacción. A mi me gustaban más las cosas sencillas, nada de lujos; las hamburguesas y el ramen precalentado eran lo mío.

— **Te levantara el ánimo. — **dijo verdad, se equivocaba casi por completo**. **Este lugar solo lograba aislarme má situación me llevo a pensar que uno realmente nunca termina de conocer a una persona y que el ser humano se revuelca en su narcisismo; que siempre creemos –o deseamos creer- que lo que hacemos es _según_, lo que los demás quieren, pero inconscientemente somos egoístas. Terminamos haciendo aquello que solo nosotros deseamos.

Llegamos al centro del lugar, una sala enorme, flanqueada de cristales, alfombrada de baldosas rojas y resplandecientes y con muebles blancos de mimbre. La vegetación lo llenaba todo: palmas, higueras del caucho y ficus en macetas que daban al ambiente un toque tropical sin perder clase. Los usuarios vestían todos de una manera informal: conjuntos de tenis, polos y suéteres de diseño. Sasuke llevaba aun los tejanos y la chaqueta de cuero y yo seguía con mi pantalón vaquero y mis zapatos convers. Exceptuando las ocasionales miradas de curiosidad a mi cara, nadie nos presto la menor atención. Localizó una mesa resguardada y próxima a una salida de emergencia. Ideal si teníamos que salir corriendo. Cerca de allí se encontraba la zona reservada a los camareros, con su montaña de manteles bordados, cubiertos, platos y bandejas, y una camarera condenada a hacer barquitos con servilletas.

— **Nos gusta aquella— **dijo. La jefa del comedor asintió, nos condujo a la mesa y nos aparto las sillas, sin hacer el menor comentario sobre los gustos del Uchiha. A continuación nos entrego sendas cartas de tamaño folio y encuadernadas en piel.

—**En seguida los atenderá el camarero**— dijo y se alejo. Me quede con las _gracias _en la boca.

Confieso que mire la carta con cierta curiosidad. Me he acostumbrado a los establecimientos de comida rápida y la carta que dan en ellos suele estar ilustrada con fotos de la comida, como si la realidad fuera decepcionante por naturaleza.

Los platos se detallaban en pegatinas rectangulares, escritas a mano por algún escriba culinario que había estudiado jerga alimenticia … _Filetes de ternera de dehesa ligeramente salteados y servidos en hojas tiernas, cubiertos de bayas de zumaque indio y guarnecidos con hojuelas de queso de cabra de fabricación propia, setas, ñames y hierbas aromáticas…_ , me quede mirando a Sasuke, pero no me pareció que estuviera afligido. Por lo que a mi respecta, volví a sentirme, como pez fuera del agua. En mi vida había probado los ñames ni el zumaque indio.

— **¿Sabes algo sobre cuervos? —** preguntó de repente Sasuke.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. No sabía nada sobre aves.

— **Tampoco yo sabía mucho, hasta que conocí a uno personalmente. Se llamaba Albert y me lo regalo mi hermano al yo cumplir los ocho años. — **no se como describir esa melancolía mezclada con algo de añoranza que emanaba de él en ese momento; era tan tangible, que podría masajearla con mis dedos si me lo propusiera. **—Los corvatos no saben volar y a veces se estrellan contra el suelo. A esa edad, se les llama rameales, por que lo único que saben es saltar con torpeza de rama en rama. Creo que una vez, Albert comió más de la cuenta y se cayó del árbol en el que estaba. Por ese tiempo tenia un gato llamado Little John. Little John encontró al corvato y lo metió en casa mientras el pobre pájaro se rompía la garganta graznando. Tuvimos una pelea para ver quien se quedaba con él — **vi una sonrisa encantadora y con sabor de recuerdo ameno y hogar; alzó la mirada, antes en una servilleta, y me miro fijamente, agarrándome _in fraganti_ en mi osadía de observarlo y estudiarlo. **— Albert tuvo suerte, por que gané yo; se hicieron amigos más tarde. Pero nunca olvidare el gruñido salvaje de Little John cuando le arrebate a Albert, de seguro pensaba que seria su almuerzo… —** luego lo vi meditar, seguramente en lo que había dicho; tal vez… ¿Apenado? No lo creo.

Ambos salimos de esa pequeña ensoñación de intimidad que habían creado sus palabras para centrarnos en el camarero frente a nosotros; iba vestido como un almirante y llevaba guantes blancos.

— **Buenas tardes. ¿A los señores les apetecerá beber algo antes de ordenar? — **Era de modales sobrios y evitaba mirarnos a los ojos.

— **¿Te apetece algo? — **me dijo Sasuke.

— **Un escocés — **dije

— **¿Y el señor?**

— **Una cerveza. ¿Tienen de importación?**

— **Amstel, Heineken, Bekc´s rubia, Bekc´s negra, Bohemia, Corona…**

Sasuke volteo a verme mientras le decía al camarero cual deseaba.

— **Bekc´s rubia — **dijo mientras me sonreía sínico, humedeciéndose los labios, provocando, retando…

…_seductor y etéreo..._ * Para él era tan fácil sumergirme en ese estopor intenso de deseo.

— **¿Van a pedir ya los señores?**

—**No**

El camarero se quedo mirando a Sasuke, asintió y se fue.

— **No lo volveremos a ver en media hora — **dijo Sasuke** — pero me irrita que me fuercen.**

Siguió contándome la historia de Albert. Le gustaba dar largos paseos a pie y se alimentaba a base de pastillas de chocolate M&M, huevos muy cocidos y comida para gatos seca. Mientras hablaba vigilaba el restaurante con ojos inquietos. No se fijaba en las caras, sino siempre en las manos, en busca de armas ocultas, atento a movimientos imprevistos, señales tal vez. Apareció un mozo con las bebidas, pero no el camarero. Sasuke recorrió el comedor con la mirada, pero no había el menor rastro de él. Transcurrieron veinte minutos. Vi que consultaba la hora y con gesto parsimonioso dejo un billete sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

— **Vámonos. No me gusta esto.**

— **¿Es que tienes que ver trampas en todas partes? — **dije mientras trotaba tras él, casi olvidando la bolsa con las prendas nuevas.

— **Si seguimos con vida, puede que sea solo por eso.**

Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé correr. Llegamos a la puerta principal del estacionamiento y vimos el Porsche estacionado junto a los arbustos. Tomó, con un movimiento osado, él mismo las llaves del tablero y me abrió la puerta. Se sentó al volante y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Volvimos por la playa. Estaba rendido y otra vez empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Suspire al ver por la ventana la impasible bahía, la tranquilidad de las suaves olas, el sonido histórico de las aves cazando peces sobre el ancho mar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke señalo la alarma portátil y me explico como se conectaba y desconectaba. La instalo en la puerta.

— **Hablare con Jiraiya para que este atento mientras estoy fuera…**

— **¿Te marchas? — **Noté que me subía una ola de pánico que puso en manifiesto hasta que punto mi sentido de la seguridad dependía ya de él. Traté de calmarme y comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva en mi interior de aquel Naruto vivaz, concienzudo y que por ningún motivo le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. **— Esta bien — **dije como si nada** — Aprovechare y tomare una siesta.**

— **O.k. Yo iré a la comisaria, me gustaría tener otra conversación con el teniente Dolan. Me dijo que hablaría con el fiscal de Distrito de Carson City para saber si se podría identificar al sujeto que iba con el niño. Alguien tiene que conocerle. Si esta solicitado, por lo menos sabremos que aspecto tiene. Volveré en media hora. No tontees y descansa.**

— **Gaara, ¿sabes algo de él? ¿Estará bien? — **dije en un susurro, acostándome en el mueble, como si el mero echo de pestañar me sumara un esfuerzo inmenso.

— **No he vuelto a hablar con el, pero de seguro estará bien resguardado. Además esta con ese amigo tuyo, el tal Sai.**

— **Tienes razón, De todas formas lo llamare más tarde, cuando logre encontrar mi móvil.**

Cuando se fue me tome un analgésico, subí al desván y me acosté en la cama atravesado y sin ganas de moverme por un buen rato; pero había prometido a Jermaine que la llamaría y en lo mas profundo oí que se me revelaba la voz de mi conciencia. Pero Morfeo la venció.

Sonó el teléfono, sacándome del estupor de sueño al que me había entregado; Sasuke me había exigido que no contestara mientras él estuviera fuera, pero en ese mismo segundo encontré al Naruto rebelde y no pude evitarlo, tome el auricular. Era Gaara.

— _**Demonios Naruto, por fin contestas**_** — **me regaño el fiscal, casi exactamente como la ultima vez que hablamos.

— **Lo siento he estado fuera unos días y bueno, todo esta muy raro— **

— _**Si lo se, oye, me entere del accidente y lo del Juez Sarutobi… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Fue muy grave?**_

—**No, no lo fue, unos cuantos moretones y nada más, ¿y tú? ¿Estas bien protegido? **

— _**Si, esto es una mierda, todo lleno de guardaespaldas y policías, ¿seguiste mi consejo, no? Menos mal, una preocupación menos.**_

— **Si, y tenias razón en todo.**

— _**Ya veo. Se llevan mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabia que él era perfecto para ti… digo tu seguridad.**_

— **Por nuestros largos años de amistad voy a olvidar ese último comentario. — **al otro lado de la línea escuche el sonido extraño de una risa camuflajeada, luego un leve golpe y un quejido.

— **¿Sai? —** Pregunté **— ¿Gaara?**

—_**Idiota **_**— **le oí decir, de seguro a Sai** —**_** Lo siento Naruto, dificultades de señal, yo te llamo luego… cuídate ¿si?**_

— **¿Problemas en el paraíso? — **Por respeto contuve la risotada** —está bien, llama cuando quieras y puedas.**

— **Muy gracioso. **

Volví a acostarme, desperdigado en las sabanas. Hablar con Gaara, y saber que estaba bien me quito un peso de encima.

Media hora más tarde, mi sueño fue nuevamente interrumpido. Era Jermaine Dietz.

— _**Ah, menos mal. Lo llamo del asilo. Me alegro de haberlo encontrado. Tenía miedo que no estuviera.**_

— **No tengo mucho tiempo que llegue. Estaba por llamarla. —** mentí

— _**¿Soy inoportuna?**_

— **No se preocupe por eso. ¿Sabe algo ya?**

— _**Nada. Eso es lo que me inquieta. Siento ser tan pesada, pero no hago más que darle vueltas al asunto. Hace ya ocho horas que desapareció mi madre y no hay ni rastro de ella. Clyde dice que deberíamos buscarla nosotros.**_

— **No es mala idea —** dije** — ¿Quiere que les eche una mano? — **sin darme cuenta siquiera, la propia seguridad de la vieja Yolanda había eclipsado mis propios problemas.

— _**Es usted muy amable, Naruto. No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Cuanto mas tardan en encontrarla, mas asustada estoy. Alguien tiene que haberla visto.**_

— **Es lo mas lógico —** dije** — ¿Cuándo quiere que valla?**

— _**Lo antes que pueda. Mi marido me ha llamado del trabajo y ya esta en camino. Yo no quisiera molestarlo pero no se en quien mas confiar…**_** — **me dio un numero de la manzana 1100 de Concorde.

— **Ahora mismo voy para allá — **dije y colgué.

Llame al teniente Dolan y le dije que le comunicara a Sasuke que se reuniera conmigo en el asilo; le di la dirección dos veces. Baje las escaleras con cuidado. Necesitaba acción. Me sentía entumecido, con las articulaciones agarrotadas a consecuencia del accidente. Había ciertas posturas que aun me causaban tanto dolor que la garganta se me llenaba de gemidos involuntarios. Esperaba que el analgésico surtiera efecto pronto.

Tome el bolso y comprobé que aun la pistola seguía en este y mientras me dirigía a la puerta buscaba con la mirada las llaves del auto ¿Dónde demonios estaban? Me detuve en seco y lleno de confusión. Entonces caí en cuenta. No tenia medio de transporte.

Giré sobre mis talones, tome el teléfono y pedí un taxi. A estas alturas ya había asimilado muchas de las advertencias de Sasuke. Nada de salir inmediatamente para ponerme al descubierto en plena acera. Lo que hice, por el contrario, fue meterme en la bañera de mi baño y esperar al taxi mientras vigilaba por la ventana. Cuando llegó, volví a tomar el bolso. Al abrir la puerta se disparo la alarma y me lleve tal susto que estuve a punto de mojarme los pantalones.

La puerta trasera de la casa de mi padrino se abrió de golpe y él salió corriendo con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano. Solo llevaba unos calzoncillos azul turquesa y estaba más pálido que la harina.

— **¿Qué pasa, que pasa? ¿Estás bien?**

— **No pasa nada, estoy bien. Yo mismo he disparado la alarma por accidente.**

— **Pues vuelve a entrar enseguida. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Iba a darme una ducha cuando oí el ruido. Incluso no se donde puse mi arma. ¿Qué haces afuera? Sasuke me dijo que te habías acostado un rato. Tienes muy mal aspecto muchacho, Anda, recuéstate. —** me pareció que el miedo le había desquiciado un poco.

— **¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? — **Al decirlo me arrepentí y trate debajar el tono obstinado de mivoz** — Me ha llamado Jermaine Dietz y voy al asilo para ayudarla a encontrar a su madre. Tengo un taxi esperándome. **

Me agarró del bolso.

— **No te moverás de aquí**— dijo con resolución** — Esperaras a que Sasuke vuelva y el te acompañara.**

Noté que se me despertaba la ira. Sujete yo también el bolso y nos pusimos a dar tirones como colegiales en el patio de recreo. Lo malo era que, como Jiraiya seguía con el cuchillo en la mano, la herramienta hacia a veces movimientos peligrosos. Me hice por fin con el cómodo bolso y lo sostuve alto y fuera de su alcance.

—**Viejo— **le dije en son de advertencia con un toque de conciliación** — Soy un ciudadano libre. Sasuke sabe que voy hacia allí. He llamado al despacho de Dolan y se lo he dicho personalmente. Él ya esta en camino.**

— **No lo has hecho. Te conozco y se que mientes como respiras — **dijo

— **¡Lo he **_**llamado**_**! **

— **Pero no has **_**hablado**_** con él.**

— **Bueno, pero le he dejado un mensaje, que casi es lo mismo.**

— **¿Y si no lo recibe?**

— **¡Entonces dile tu donde estoy! Adiós.**

— **¡No te iras!**

Estuvimos discutiendo cinco minutos sin que me dejara salir. El taxista, mientras tanto, había hecho sonar el claxon dos veces y había entrado al jardín en busca de su cliente. No se lo que pensaría al vernos, yo con cara amoratada y mi jefe en calzoncillos y con un cuchillo de carnicero en la mano. Dio la afortunada casualidad de que el viejo lo conocía y tras formular una rápida promesa de seguridad _a tres bandas_, mi jefe me dejo partir, con la clara advertencia de que Tsunade se enteraría de esto. Se me helo la sangre.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando llegamos al asilo. Estaba en la parte alta del sector orientalcuando paró el taxi y recordé que conocía la zona. Shikamaru y yo habíamos recorrido a conciencia de buscar un apartamento para su hermano. Casi todos los inmuebles del barrio se habían construidos a gran escala: habitaciones laberínticas, techos altos, ventanas enormes, porches espaciosos; Todas las casas estaban rodeadas de robles macizos y palmeras hirsutas.

Por el contrario, el asilo de donde había escapado la vieja Yolanda era un edificio victoriano de dos plantas, con una cochera antigua en la parte de atrás. El edifico se alzaba en una parcela grande y triangular, sombreada por multitud de arboles, salpicada de flores y flaqueadas por arbustos atravesados por una decoración antigua de hierro.

Jermaine, al parecer, me había estado esperando. Pagué al taxista, bajé del vehículo y la vi avanzar hacia a mi por el sendero, seguida por un hombre que supuse era su esposo, Clyde Dietz. Otra vez me llamo la atención el aire enfermizo que la envolvía. Estaba muy delgada y andaba con paso inseguro. Llevaba un vestido de seda entallado y de color verde jade que le realzaba la palidez espectral de la piel. Se notaba que se había preocupado por adecentarse, pero el resultado no podía ser, sinceramente, mas desastroso. Se había puesto una primera capa de maquillaje demasiado rojiza y por culpa de la pestañas postizas, los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las orbitas. Y el colorete que le embadurnaba los pómulos le daba un aspecto decididamente griposo.

—**Naruto, Dios le bendiga — **me tendió ambas manos. Las tenía frías y le temblaban ligeramente.

— **Hola, Jermaine. ¿Se sabe algo ya?**

— **Me temo que no. La policía ha tomado nota de la descripción y ha hecho circular una… ay, ¿Cómo se dice?**

— **Orden de búsqueda— **dije completando la frase.

— **Si, eso mismo. El caso es que habrá un coche patrullando dando vueltas por los alrededores. No creo que la policía pueda hacer más por el momento.**

Clyde tomo la palabra mientras me tendía la mano.

— **Clyde Dietz.**

— **Ah, discúlpenme, no se donde tengo ya la cabeza**

Clyde Dietz tendría cincuenta y tantos, unos diez más que su mujer. Era alto, y vestía un traje de aspecto costoso que parecía colgarle de los hombros. Sus facciones poseían la cualidad lánguida de los que aceptan su destino con resignación. La mala salud de su esposa, voluntaria o no, tenia que resultarle un calvario. Caí en la cuenta de que ignoraba a que se dedicaba. Seguramente una profesión que compaginaba el horario flexible con los zapatos de punta. ¿Abogado? ¿Contable? Nos dimos la mano.

— **Mucho gusto — **respondí. **— Bueno, ustedes dirán en que puedo serles útil.**

Clyde miró a su mujer como quien pide perdón.

— **De eso hablábamos precisamente. Le decía a Jermaine que se quedara aquí. Ella puede defender el castillo mientras nosotros vamos de puerta en puerta. Ya le he dicho al director de esta institución de pacotilla que presentare una demanda si le ha ocurrido algo a Yolanda…**

Jermaine lo fulmino con la mirada.

— **Podríamos dejar eso para después. —** Dijo** — Ya hable con el personal del asilo y se han portado muy bien. Dicen que lo más probable es que haya sufrido un trastorno temporal. Ya sabe usted que es muy testaruda, pero estoy convencida de que se encuentra perfectamente.**

— **Desde luego — **aunque tenia mis dudas.

Por la cara que ponía Clyde, advertí que su fe era tan firme como la mía.

— **Yo ya me iba — **dijo** — Si quiere podríamos dividir lugares.**

— **Quiero ir con ustedes — **dijo Jermaine** — No quiero quedarme aquí sola.**

En la cara del marido se dibujo un asomo de exasperación, pero termino aceptando. Fueran cuales fueran las objeciones que hubiera puesto con anterioridad, las arrincono en su mente tal vez por respeto a mi. Me recordó a esos padres que no se atreven a castigar a los hijos en frente de los demás. Mire a ambos lados por si venia Sasuke. Jermaine se dio cuenta de mi indecisión.

— **¿Ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado.**

— **Tenia que reunirme aquí con una persona. No quisiera irme sin dejarle una nota.**

— **Esperaremos si usted quiere.**

Clyde hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— **Hagan como quieran. Yo me marcho. —** Expuso **— Yo iré por este lado, ustedes por el otro. Nos reuniremos aquí en treinta minutos.**

Antes de partir, dio a su mujer un beso superficial en la mejilla.

— **¿Va a dejar la nota indicando a donde vamos?**

— **Es igual — **dije sonriendo tontamente** — Sasuke lo adivinara.**

Empezamos por la casa que en diagonal quedaba enfrente del asilo. Al igual que muchas otras de los alrededores, se había construido con solidez, probablemente a principios de siglo. Era de dos plantas, de fachada ancha y revestida de listones de cedro pintados de color verde claro. Al avanzar por el camino de entrada me pareció ver movimiento en una de las ventanas de arriba. Jermaine me había agarrado del brazo para apoyarse.

Pulsé el botón de la puerta y sonó un timbrazo desagradable. Poco después se entreabrió la puerta y se asomó una anciana. Advertí que no había quitado la cadena de seguridad. Si hubiera sido un ladrón me hubiese bastado con una patada estratégica para abrir la puerta.

— **¿Si?**

— **Disculpa si la hemos molestado —** dije **—, pero estamos preguntando a todos los vecinos. Se trata de una señora mayor que ha desaparecido del asilo de enfrente y querríamos saber si la ha visto usted por casualidad. Creemos que se escapo a eso de las siete de la mañana.**

— **Últimamente no me levanto hasta las ocho. Ordenes del medico. Antes me levantaba a las cinco, pero dice que es absurdo, que a una hora tan temprano no ocurre nada que me pueda interesar a los setenta y seis años.**

— **¿Y los vecinos? Puede que le hayan comentado algo…**

Hizo un ademan de rechazo con la mano. Tenía los nudillos hinchados y llenos de manchas.

— **No nos hablamos. Hace quince años por lo menos que no cortan ese árbol de ahí. Todos los meses le doy unas monedas al repartidor de periódicos para que le de uno tijeretazos. Si no lo hiciera yo, las ramas ya habrían llegado hasta los cables del teléfono. Y encima tienen un perro que se me cuela en el patio y hace sus necesidades donde se le antoja. **

Saqué la tarjeta y apunte en el dorso el teléfono del asilo.

— **¿Le importa si le doy mi tarjeta? Así, si se entera de algo, puede usted llamarme. Se lo agradeceríamos**

La tomó a regañadientes. Se saltaba a la vista que no le agradaban las fugitivas de la tercera edad.

— **¿Qué aspecto tiene? No es fácil identificar a una persona que no se conoce.**

Le hice una somera descripción de Yolanda. Con Jermaine delante no le podía decir que tenía pinta de avestruz.

— **Gracias — **Dije**. **No respondió nada y cerró la puerta.

Probamos en la casa siguiente, y en la otra, siempre con resultados parecidos. Cuando llegamos a la esquina habían transcurrido ya cuarenta y cinco minutos. Fue un trabajo lento e infructuoso. Nadie había visto a la vieja Yolanda. Avanzamos por Concorde en dirección al este. Se acercaba una camioneta de correos y tuvimos que esperar en la acera hasta que pasó. Tomé a Jermaine del brazo, en un simple momento de dejavu, preocupado de su seguridad como Sasuke de la mía.

— **Irene, tiene usted las manos como tempano ¿Se encuentra bien?**

Le observe con inquietud. Tenía las manos temblorosas y heladas, tan heladas que di respingo. Su respiración era débil y entrecortada.

— **Me ocurre a veces, pero me recuperaré en seguida**

— **Vamos a sentarnos — dije**

La casa mas cercana era un edificio de madera, alta, estrecha y con tres porches, uno de cada lado, con frondosos arboles. Sabía que era una pensión por que figuraba en la lista que Shikamaru y yo habíamos confeccionado. Yo no llegue a entrar al edificio, mi compañero se encargo de hablar con el dueño.

Cuando empujamos la verja chirriante de la entrada, vi que se movían los visillos de la ventana y que una persona nos espiaba. Todo el mundo parecía estar alerta en aquel barrio. No podía creer que la vieja Yolanda hubiese recorrido media manzana sin que la hubieran visto. Todos ocultaban algo.

— **¿Quiere acostarse? — **le pregunte, ya que había un mimbre bajo un gran árbol.

— **No, por favor, se me pasara enseguida. Es la disnea, no quiero llamar la atención. Solo déjeme descansar un momento.**

Busque a Clyde en la calle, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

— **Creo que seria conveniente volver —** dije

— **Todavía no, Ya me siento mejor. — **y estiro la espalda para convencerme.

Aprecie una fina película de sudor en su frente, parecía resuelta a continuar. Yo tenía mis dudas, pero la mirada de Jermaine estaba llena de determinación.

— **Esta bien. Una casa más y nos reuniremos con Clyde — **dije

La casa siguiente era gigante. Constaba de planta baja y tres pisos, y toda la estructura estaba revestida de tablas pintadas de color crema. El soportal, ancho y abierto, consistía de una estructura apoyada en pilares de ladrillo. Avanzábamos ya por el sendero de la entrada cuando oí un taponazo y el ruido de vidrios rotos. Di un salto pensando que era un temblor de tierra capaz de derribar la casa. Escuche rugir el auto de Sasuke en la esquina de nuestra izquierda, acumulándose en mi pecho un calor embriagante. Me volví y por el rabillo del ojo entreví el perfil de la camioneta de correo, seguía estacionada junto a la acera. El conductor se acercaba a nosotros por el sendero. Me sonreía y de manera automática le devolví una media sonrisa. Era un hombre corpulento, recién afeitado, rubio, pelo rizado, ojos azules que resaltaban el bronceado de su cara, boca carnosa y con hoyuelos en la mejilla. Me sorprendieron sus características, prácticamente eran las mías.

Pensé que tendría que conocerlo, pues parecía contento de verme, había bondad en sus ojos y toda su cara irradiaba simpatía y sensualidad. Llego a mi altura y se inclino como si fuera a besarme. Su movimiento osado me tomo por sorpresa. Estaba tan cerca que percibí el denso olor de sus emanaciones corporales: pólvora, _aquea velva_ y chicle de frutas. Retrocedí confuso. A mis espaldas volvió a crujir la madera como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre un árbol cercano. Vi que se le encendía la cara, como un amante poco antes del orgasmo. Me dijo no se que. Le mire las manos. Precia empuñar la boca de una manguera y ¿por que un conductor de una furgoneta de reparto llevaba guantes de jardinero? De la manguera broto un chispazo. Vacile sin comprender y de repente se hizo la luz. Tome rápidamente a Jermaine del brazo, levantándola prácticamente del suelo. La arrastre por los peldaños del soporte, en dirección a la puerta de la residencia. El ocupante de la casa abría el cancel, de seguro intrigado por el ruido. Deduje por su impresión que no esperaba a nadie.

Lo agarre como pude de la pechera y lo arroje a un lado para apartarlo de la línea de fuego, mientras me arrojaba de cabeza al interior de la vivienda, llevándome a Jermaine conmigo. El cristal de una ventana salto hecho añicos, cubriendo el suelo.

La pobre Jermaine estaba demasiado sorprendida como para gritar, pero oí la ráfaga de aire que broto de sus pulmones en el momento de impactar en el suelo de la madera noble. El propietario de la casa se refugio en el salón y pude verlo agachado tras el sofá con las manos en la cabeza. Me recordó a esos niños que creen que se hacen invisibles con solo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Un proyectil agujereo la pared del fondo. Se formó un pequeño cráter en el yeso, como si hubiese explotado una bomba miniatura, y se levanto una nubecilla de polvo blanco.

De pronto se hizo el silencio. Oí que alguien se alejaba corriendo por el jardín y supe de manera automática que se trataba de Sasuke que iría en su persecución. Me levante lentamente y me asome cauteloso por la ventana lateral. Vi que Sasuke doblaba la esquina corriendo. Jermaine se puso a gemir a mis espaldas, de miedo, de dolor, a causa de la conmoción y el desconcierto. Noté que la adrenalina me inundaba y se me ponía el corazón en la boca, preocupado, yendo detrás de Sasuke. La garganta se me secó. Pegué la mejilla al papel frio que decoraba a pared, rosas de color carne en campo de plata. Cerré los ojos. Volví a ver lo ocurrido en el escenario de mi imaginación… primero el hombre, la calidez de su mirada, la boca que se le curvaba al esbozar una sonrisa de reconocimiento. La impresión de que iba a besarme, de que me decía algo con voz ronca, y luego el estampido amortiguado. A juzgar por el ruido, inferí que había puesto un silenciador en la pistola, pero yo había visto salir una llama del cañón. Me pareció ilógico, ya que era de día; a no ser que el fogonazo lo hubiera añadido mi imaginación. ¿Cuántas veces había disparado? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

Entró Sasuke y cruzó el salón a toda velocidad. Tenia la respiración jadeante, los músculos tensos pero bajo control, sudando y con un brillo inflexible en la mirada. Estar cercano a la muerte –_por enésima vez- _me dejo ver lo hermoso que era. Se detuvo delante de mí, yo no pude moverme, y sin pestañar sentí que me abrazó. Noté que hundía sus manos en mi espalda, pero fui incapaz de quejarme, lo necesitaba cerca.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?**

Me zarandeo y asentí con la cabeza. Me puso a un lado, no sin antes susurrarme al oído que todo estaría bien; se acerco a Jermaine que lloraba de un modo lastimero como una niña de tres años. Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, la falda hacia un lado, los brazos pegados al vientre, las palmas de la mano hacia arriba. Sasuke le pasó un brazo por los hombros, le hablo en voz baja para que se calmara. Le hizo una pregunta y vi que ella negaba con la cabeza. Jadeaba y cada vez que formulaba una frase tenía que detenerse a respirar.

Vi al dueño de la casa en el umbral. Ya no estaba asustado, sino indignado.

— **¿Se puede saber que pasa? ¿Qué es esto, una reyerta entre traficantes de droga? ¡Abro la puerta y por poco me matan! **

— **Cállese y llame a la policía — **cortó Sasuke.

— **¿Quién es usted? Yo estoy en mi casa y a mi nadie me habla de ese… modo**

Sasuke le envió una mirada helada que le hizo tartamudear.

Me deje caer en la silla del comedor. Vi por la ventana que los vecinos empezaban a concentrarse, murmurando entre si con nerviosismo; grupúsculos de dos y tres personas, algunas ya en el jardín.

¿Qué me había dicho el hombre? Traté de recordar: había oído el auto de Sasuke en la esquina, me había vuelto y había sonreído al hombre que me sonreía. Ahora le oía con claridad, por fin comprendía lo que me había dicho al acercárseme. –_Eres mío, nene_-, en tono insinuante, posesivo, y a continuación el inverosímil acaloramiento sexual de sus facciones. La ira me inundo el rostro y empecé a verlo todo borroso. La ventana se lleno de brillos, las manos me temblaban.

Sasuke palmeo la mano de Jermaine y volvió a mi lado. Se agacho frente a mi y su cara quedo a la misma altura que la mía.

— **Lo has hecho muy bien. No podías saber que sucedería algo así.**

Tuve que meter las manos entre las rodillas y apretar con fuerza para que el temblor no se contagiara a los brazos. Lo miré a la cara, los ojos grises brillaban de expectación y de una significante intensidad**. **

— **Otra vez querían matarme**

— **No, no quería matarte. Quería asustarte y tú no le diste oportunidad. Habría podido matarte desde el primer momento, en la carretera de Brawley, habría podido matarte ahora, en el primer disparo. Pero si te mata, el juego termina. Y no es eso lo que quiere; no es un profesional. Es un enfermo. Podemos utilizar eso en su contra. Ahora conocemos su debilidad.**

— **Si, yo— **dije, todavía aturdido.

La verdad es que comprendía muy poco. Había visto la faz de la muerte un montón de veces. Pero en esta ocasión el sujeto había logrado engañarme; yo había creído que se trataba de un amigo. Otras personas también habían querido matarme, por venganza, por odio. Pero en ningún caso me había parecido que hubiera algo personal; con este sujeto era todo lo contrario.

Me volví hacia Jermaine. Sus dificultades respiratorias aumentaban en vez de remitir. Respiraba de un modo superficial, acelerado e inútil, y de la garganta le brotaba un gemido que recordaba las notas agudas de la gaita. Las yemas de los dedos se le habían coloreado de azul. Se estaba asfixiando.

— **Hay que ayudarla, Sasuke.**

Sasuke se volvió.

—**Demonios…**

Se puso de pie al instante y cruzó la habitación. El dueño de la casa hablaba por teléfono y volvió a dar la dirección al agente de guardia.

— **Hay que pedir una ambulancia —** ledijo Sasuke al sujeto. Y a Jermaine** — Tranquilícese, se pondría bien. **

Vi que Jermaine asentía; era lo máximo que podía hacer.

Clyde Dietz se presentó en plena confusión, atraído sin dudas por los vecinos que rodeaban la casa. Más tarde me dijo que al ver los destrozos de la casa había pensado que habíamos encontrado a la vieja y que se había producido un forcejeo. Lo último que esperaba era ver a Jermaine en el suelo, en mitad de un ataque agudo de asma. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la policía con una ambulancia. Los enfermeros le colocaron a Jermaine una mascara de oxigeno y se la llevaron en una camilla. Durante toda la operación me sentí extrañamente abstraída. Hacia lo que tenía que hacer e hice lo que se me indico. Conté lo ocurrido a la policía con voz monocorde y deje que Sasuke explicara el contexto. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Sasuke estuvo en situación de llevarme a casa. El tiempo se había detenido como si cada minuto durase una hora. Ni siquiera supe como se llamaba el propietario de la casa. La ultima vez que lo vi estaba de pie en el soportal, como si fuese el único sobreviviente de un terremoto de intensidad 8,8 en la escala de Richter.

**_Dáliva, continuara_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Gracias por escuchar aquellas palabras mudas que se liberan a través de este relato. Mientras me lees me entiendes y si comentas, me liberas… **_

_**

* * *

**_

"… _Los amigos de Internet,_

_No son ficción ni mudez,_

_Son amigos que descubren,_

_Nuestra propia desnudez,_

_La desnudez del alma_

_Sin necesidad de ver._

_Los amigos de Internet,_

_Son seres maravillosos,_

_Que con todo desinterés,_

_¡Dan su cariño y apoyo!_

_Suelen ser más leales,_

_Que los que podemos tocar,_

_Son amigos entrañables,_

_¡Que te saben valorar!"_

**-**_**Yaileen-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**D/B**_


	8. MASCARAS CAÍDAS

_Conté lo ocurrido a la policía con voz monocorde y deje que Sasuke explicara el contexto. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Sasuke estuvo en situación de llevarme a casa. El tiempo se había detenido como si cada minuto durase una hora. Ni siquiera supe como se llamaba el propietario de la casa. La ultima vez que lo vi estaba de pie en el soportal, como si fuese el único sobreviviente de un terremoto de intensidad 8,8 en la escala de Richter. _

**Capitulo VIII**

**[MÁSCARAS CAIDAS]**

Nada más al entrar en casa, subí al desván y dando traspiés me quite las zapatillas deportivas y la ropa sudada. Me tendí en bóxer en la cama, amontoné las almohadas bajo la cabeza y me puse a hacer un inventario de lo que me sucedía. Todos los pinchazos y dolores habían desaparecido, arrasados por la ola de adrenalina que me había inundado durante la agresión. Me sentía vacío, aletargado, con todo el cuerpo insensibilizado; sólo el cerebro producía algún que otro chisporroteo. Oí abajo los murmullos de Sasuke mientras hablaba por teléfono. Creo que me quede dormido.

Entre sueños vacios sentí la tibia mano de alguien recorriendo mi rostro, en un gesto mimoso. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Sasuke sentado en la cama, inclinado hacia mí. Tenía un puñado de papeles en una mano y con la otra tomaba de la mesita de madera una taza de té.

— **Bebe— **dijo.

Tomé la taza y me concentré en el calor que trasmitía. El olor del té siempre me ha parecido más agradable que su sabor. Aun recuerdo el respingo que di de pequeño cuando me dejaron probarlo por primera vez. Alcé los ojos y miré el circulo negriazulado de la claraboya.

— **¿Qué hora es?**

— **Las siete y cuarto.**

— **¿Ha llamado Clyde?**

— **Hace un rato. Jermaine esta bien. La atendieron y la enviaron a casa. Aun no se sabe nada de Yolanda — **dijo, atajando la futura pregunta** — ¿Cómo te sientes?**

— **Mejor.**

— **Bien. Cenaremos dentro de poco. Tsunade ha preparado no sé qué.**

— **Detesto que me cuiden. — **refunfuñé. Vi que sonreía como un adulto frente a las pataletas incorregibles de un niño.

— **Yo también, pero no hay más remedio. A Tsunade le gusta sentirse útil, y ni tú ni yo sabemos cocinar.**

Asentí.

En un nuevo gesto infantil tape mi cabeza con la manta.

— **Aun tengo el alma fuera del cuerpo.**

Vi un atisbo de burla en sus facciones cuando suavemente retiro la tela que cubría mi rostro. Se acerco más a mí, haciéndome suspirar en sus labios. La sensación que recorría más allá de mí al verlo fijamente a los ojos era indescriptible. Se acerco más, tapando la mitad de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Estaba consiente de todas y cada una de las partes de mi anatomía que hacían contacto con la suya. Un calor abrazador se acrecentó en mi estomago con su total cercanía. Verlo a los ojos y pestañar era una proeza imposible, no quería perderlo ni un segundo de vista.

Maldición, estaba más que enamorado. Mi lado cínico me echaba en cara lo idiota que era por no notar ese _pequeño _detalle antes.

— **Yo puedo traerla de regreso — **me dijo, y tuve que cerrar un momento los ojos para poder concentrarme en lo que había dicho. Con su cercanía había perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos y de la conversación anterior.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que me observaba_ amablemente_, como si supiera lo difícil que era para mi aceptar mis sentimientos, y esperara pacientemente un veredicto. Mi veredicto.

Lo bese suavemente, apenas un roce. Y ese amoroso gesto y su gentil respuesta basto para dar crédito a mi pensamiento anterior. Me sentía en casa.

Él era mi hogar.

Repentinamente mi animo volvió, mi alma volvió y mis pensamientos candentes también.

Recordé que estaba en bóxer.

Recordé que nos habían interrumpido un par de veces; Recordé que esto era inevitable.

Necesitaba sentirlo_ Ahora_. Si, él era mi maldita necesidad.

Él entendió mis mudas palabras, así que el beso se hizo más demandante, más apasionado, tratando de acallar una verdad reinante; Nos atraíamos irremediablemente.

Yo comencé a trazar círculos en su suave espalda, luego de haberle quitado la camisa de un tirón. Sasuke se hacia con mi cuello, glotón ante la mejor manera de sacarme suspiros y jadeos.

Se separó un poco de mi, solo para retirar lo que le quedaba de vestimenta, haciéndome estrujar las sabanas entre mis dedos solo con verlo, como si gemir fuera un pecado. Ciertamente no lo era, pero me avergonzaba vociferar como quería hacerlo sin que él me tocara.

Bajó por mi pecho con su cálida lengua, cada roce suyo era un deleite, una experiencia cautivante.

Cambié los papeles, ahora Sasuke se encontraba mordiéndose el labio con sorna mientras yo recorría toda su carne visible con mi juguetona e insaciable lengua; vi como retenía aquellos sonidos en su garganta, formando una especie de ronroneos sensuales que me llevaron a excitarme más, si es que eso podía lograrse.

Volvió a tomar el control, pero no me importo; tenerlo a mi merced, así sea por segundos, me calentaba en demasía. Él, todo un potro salvaje para los demás, no era más que un poni tierno y apetecible – _en_ _algunas circunstancias-_ para mí.

— **Vamos a ver que sabes hacer, Uchiha —**Le piqué. Pero su sonrisa sardónica me hizo dudar; No lo demostré, prefería mostrarme juguetón y complaciente en la la intimidad era cuando realmente surgía aquel Naruto desmedido. Toda una contradicción.

— **¡Demonios del infierno…!— **dije al sentir su húmeda lengua en mi miembro. Solo una lamida basto para perder el norte, olvidar quien era, olvidar respirar… Magnifico, se había dado cuenta de mi sensibilidad y estaba seguro de que la utilizaría a su conveniencia en esta deliciosa guerra por la dominancia. Yo perdería, pero lo haría con la mejor actitud posible. Perdería ante sus encantos, pero perdería a mi manera. Provocándolo, tentándolo… Haciendo travesuras, sucias travesuras.

Esto, sinceramente era demasiado para mi cuerpo y alma mortal.

Mi mente estaba al borde de un colapso.

Apresaba mi miembro en su boca como si los sonidos obscenos que salían de mi garganta fueran su premio. Más rápido, más lento. Yo era el torturado más feliz y complacido del mundo. Mientras, mis manos se hundían en la sabanas, tratando de contener las ganas de… las ganas de… ¡Demonios, demonios…!

Con un gritico lujurioso me vine, no sin antes, en un último, lento y complicado movimiento halarlo de sus cabellos para que _el resultado_ de aquel acto no tocara su rostro, siempre me ha parecido de mal gusto.

— **Diablos, Sasuke… — **era todo lo que me permitiría decir; jamás, jamás de los jamases saldría de mi boca lo fenomenal que había sido esa sesión de oral. Realmente.

Yo respiraba dificultosamente. No quería abrir los ojos y ver su cínica mirada y aquellos sensuales labios curvados ligeramente en una sonrisa triunfadora. Pero que más daba, debía aceptar su victoria y por supuesto superarla.

Me sorprendió el echo de verlo sonrojado y un poco alterado. Mi miembro cobró vida nuevamente en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. _Rayos._

— **Solo tu voz me pone a mil, Naruto— **¿Por qué Demonios tenia que ser tan agonizantemente sexy? Se lanzó, en un movimiento gatuno sobre mí, arrancándome un gemido incontrolado.

_Rayos,_ Me decía internamente una y otra vez, mientras Sasuke se restregaba contra mí.

Yo masajeaba su espalda; Baje mis manos a sus glúteos, _divinos glúteos_, y de un manotón lo pegue más a mi cuerpo; gimió, el mejor sonido del jodido universo. Arqueó su espalda, haciendo el contacto más intenso, mientras yo lo halaba hacia mí por sus hombros, imitando candentemente embestidas arrolladoras.

Yo no aguantaba más; mi virilidad vibraba de emoción solo con imaginar sentirlo de una manera más intima, más profunda, siendo uno con mis carnes.

Cambiamos posiciones, ahora yo estaba sobre él, era mi momento. El momento de jugar.

Me arrodille en la cama, mientras él solo me observaba de una manera vigorosa, como si yo fuera comestible y él un naufrago que no se ha alimento bien en muchos días. Tuvo la intención de clavarme contra la pared y penetrarme de una estocada, lo decía su mirada, pero lo detuve.

— **Ahora, serás un buen chico y solo observaras — **le dije con mi voz ronca de intimidad, mientras apresaba con mis labios una de sus tetillas y la alaba suavemente, su respiración desapareció por un segundo, para después exhalar en un jadeo cargado de satisfacción.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios, pero realmente no me importo.

Me metí entre sus piernas y empecé a tocarme, sin separar mi vista de la suya, quería ver cada una de sus reacciones. Si tocaba mi brazo, tocaba el de él, si rozaba sugestivamente mi torso, pasaba mi otra mano por el suyo. Supe que era un juego peligroso cuando vi que se mordía el labio tan fuertemente, quizás conteniendo las ganas de aplastarme contra el colchón, y sangraba.

Quería hacerle disfrutar, quería tentarlo no incitar a un extremista. Así que en un último movimiento de mi _seductor_ juego, hundí un dedo en mi interior vociferando su nombre. Sabia que a esto no podría contenerse, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no escuche ningún sonido. Mientras, yo seguía en mi trabajo de prepararme para él, solo de pensarlo un ligero temblor recorría mi medula.

Su nombre salió de mí unas diez veces, mientras iba agregando compañeros a mi solitario primer digito. Él estaba en shock, estático, sus respiración llego al nivel de convertirse en roncos jadeos.

— **Maldición, Naruto— **Y se lanzo a por pareció un ente sobrenatural, un ángel caído, un sexy inmortal.

Cuando volví a la realidad, yo ya estaba dando gritos de placer, mientras Sasuke me embestía de una manera íntima, salvaje, divina, terrenal, contra la fría pared. Yo ya no sabia donde terminaba yo y comenzaba él. Éramos dos partes de una misma excitada cosa.

Su voz se volvió más sensual, más apremiante. Daba largos suspiros y decía mi nombre directamente al oído. Simplemente eso me superó.

De un empujón lo mande de nuevo al colchón y me monte sobre él.

Sasuke casi gritó en un cantito lujurioso, cuando su virilidad quedo enteramente dentro de mí, rozando mis entrañas; fundidos e incansables. Comencé a moverme lentamente, no podía negar que me dolía horrores, a sabiendas que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, y más aun que casi siempre era el activo. Sasuke me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a subir y bajar, como en una danza infinita e interrenal.

Yo ya no escuchaba, no miraba, todo había desaparecido, solo quedábamos él, el calor y yo. Abrí los ojos y todo era borroso; reafirme mi agarre a su cuello y comencé a decir nuevamente su nombre; no quedaba mucho tiempo. Ambos estábamos más que al límite.

Comencé a apretar intencionalmente mis paredes, apresándolo sin piedad dentro de mi cuerpo. Me tiró en la cama, sin salir completamente de mí y me embistió agrestemente, que me hizo retorcer de gozo, rozando una y otra vez _ese_ punto. Me había perdido dentro de la esencia del mismo placer.

Hasta que el final llegó. Y supe que para estar en el paraíso no necesariamente hay que morir.

Unos segundos después me encontré acostado a su lado. Ambos respirando trabajosamente, sin recordar como se hablaba o pensaba.

— **Indescriptible— **dije aletargado, como en cámara lenta **— aun veo muchos colores.**

— **Por lo menos tú ves algo. — **lo oí y solté una carcajada limpia y apremiante.

Movió su cuerpo, para quedar de lado mirándome de frente.

— **Deseo un cigarrillo— **dije sonriéndole con sorna, sabia que él lo deseaba más que yo.

— **Ni lo digas.**

Me tomo del cuello y me beso lentamente, con una delicadeza extrema, como si yo fuera algún tesoro de valor incalculable.

Mi deseo por él era tan tangible que se podía tocar y oler como una exquisita flor.

— **¿Esta no es la primera vez que intimamos, cierto? — **le pregunté luego de unos momentos, ya que nuestros cuerpos se conocían, encajábamos a la perfección; de repente me asaltaron un centenar de dudas sobre nuestro supuesto primer encuentro, de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada.

— **No lo es — **y vi en su mirada algo que no supe como definir. Yo remotamente recuerdo mi cuerpo agotado, pero ningún dolor en ciertas partes delatoras.

Maldición, no me digas que…

— **Si, Naruto, tú me tuviste a mí, y fue una maravillosa y salvaje primera vez — **Respondiendo a mi muda perfecta cara siempre impasible.

Demonios, era la peor persona del universo.

Me senté rápidamente, jadeando en el acto, me había olvidado de mis golpes, aun dolían, y mucho.

Él se apresuro a ayudarme, pero lo detuve.

— **No me toques —** lo traspase con una mirada llena de culpa, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pude detener su caída. No soportaba el hecho de haberle hecho daño, de haberlo usado inconscientemente; sentía que él era una parte de mí, la más importante. **— No merezco nada de ti — **dije derrotado, con el miedo atroz de alejarlo de mi lado, pero con la idea firme de dejarlo partir si me odiaba por lo que le hice. Todo por su bienestar, aunque este no fuera a mi lado. Fue en ese momento en que comprendí la intensidad de mis sentimientos, fácilmente daría la vida por él.

— **¿Puedes dejar de tortúrate y exagerar estúpidamente y escucharme? — **dijo de repente alzando un poco la voz, pero con la mirada llena de amabilidad, una que yo no merecía.

Yo no sabia que decir así que permanecí en silencio recordando aquel dicho que dice que si no vas a mejorar las cosas mejor mantente callado, él lo tomo como un si y continúo hablando.

— **Me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella fiesta, sudado, desarreglado y animado. Yo le pedí tu número a Gaara. Lo del caso no fue más que una excusa para conocerte. Una que se complico. **

Asentí, completamente atento a sus palabras. Ese dichoso caso fue una tortura. Casi me matan, _para variar_. Yo me había hecho pasar por él ante una banda de mafiosos traficantes de droga, los cuales me llevaron a la fuerza y me golpearon. Sasuke llegó en el momento justo en el que me dispararían, con un escuadrón de policías especial anti nicóticos, logrando atrapar a casi todos los infractores. Recuerdo que me llevó a su casa para curarme ante mi negativa de ir a un hospital. Luego de eso whisky. Y la sabida semi inconsciencia.

— **Lo que sucedió esa noche fue mi decisión, una estúpida decisión, dada a la circunstancia de que no recordarías absolutamente nada. Yo pensé que no me importaría, pero si… dolió— **hizo una pausa cuando al yo escuchar lo ultimo que había dicho mi cara se transformó en una mascara de sufrimiento.

Quise hablar, quise pedirle perdón, pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido. Terminé de levantarme de la cama, y el conmigo.

— **Idiota, me hiciste esperar mucho — **y me sonrió_ casi ¿_tiernamente? **— No tienes culpa de nada, Naruto. **

— **Pero yo…**

— **Silencio.**

— **Pero…**

Con sus dedos apretó mis labios, impidiéndome hablar.

— **Siempre supe de ti, por medio de una buena fuente. Pero debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso…**

Entendía lo que me quería decir. Yo más que nadie odio imponer o que me impusieran las cosas.

— **¿Sabes lo del atentado a mi casa? O ¿cuando casi me disparan mientras caminaba por la playa? — **Sorprendido hablé nuevamente, vi que asintió** — Valla, si enumerara los ataques que he sufrido en estos últimos dos años tardaría algo de tiempo.**

— **Eres irresistible, incluso a los problemas.**

— **¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?**

No me respondió y me aplasto contra la pared, mientras me besaba con necesidad. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y derretirse como mantequilla. Nuestros cuerpos eran elevados nuevamente por el fuego del deseo y la pasión.

— **¿Naruto, demonios, estas ahí? — **Escuché la obstinada voz de Tsunade, fui incapaz de adivinar cuanto tiempo estuvo tocando o solo empuje a Sasuke al cuarto de baño, necesitábamos una ducha urgente. Realmente urgente. A mis fosas nasales todo le olía deliciosamente a sexo.

— **Danos cinco minutos, vieja — **le grité, adivinando la molestia siguiente, a eso le anexaba el tiempo de espera, y el resultado seria comprarme una nueva puerta, y Sasuke adquirir un nuevo sistema de seguridad.

— **¿Qué demonios dijiste? **_**Engendro**_— le oí murmurar. A veces me sorprendo de mi alcance auditivo.

— **También te quiero, abuela. — **le grité, cerrando de un tirón la puerta del baño. Acallando sus quejas, mientras me deleitaba nuevamente con la presencia frente a mí. Debí haberle dicho que mejor la cena la dejásemos para otra noche.

La abuela había preparado una cena fuerte: Chuletón con revoltillo de setas, puré de papas, ensalada cesar, tarta de limón y el infaltable vino. Los viejos comieron con nosotros y apenas pronunciaron palabra mientras me observaban con ojos de sutil enojo. Por mucho que me regañaran –_en el caso de Jiraiya_-, o gritaran y pegaran –_ambos casos de Tsunade_-, se que soy importante para ellos, como ellos para mi. Sasuke tenía que haberles advertido que no me regañaran por haberme _escapado_ de casa. Saltaba a la vista que querían guerra, que querían echarme en cara mi _erro_r e inmadurez, pero tuvieron la suficiente conciencia como para mantener la boca cerrada. De pronto me sentía culpable, como si la agresión que sufrí en la tarde fuera personalmente mi culpa, odiaba preocuparlos. Pero más odiaba estar de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke comía con el mismo talante con que hacia todo lo demás, con gran concentración. Cuando apuró el último bocado, se retrepó en la silla y se tocó de manera automática el bolsillo donde antes había llevado el tabaco. Vi que sacudía un poco la cabeza como riéndose de sus propias débiles reacciones.

Jiraiya y Sasuke comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas: deportes, la bolsa, sucesos políticos; Tsunade había ido a ver el cielo a través del ventanon del baño, siempre le había encantado específicamente esa vista. Mientras los dos hombres se entretenían charlando, recogí los cubiertos y los platos y los lleve a la cocina. Llené el fregadero con agua y detergente y lo metí todo dentro. No hay nada tan relajante como fregar los platos cuando se busca el aislamiento. Es útil, entretenido y tan agradable con un baño de sales.

Alguién toco la puerta. Sasuke nos hizo señas para que nos quedáramos en nuestros lugares, pero yo fui directamente tras él.

— **¿Quién es, Sas…? — **no pude terminar la frase. En un abrazo efusivo Sakura me saco literalmente el aliento.

— **¡Que bueno que estas bien! ¡Me has tenido preocupada, idiota…!**

— **Lo siento Sakura… Y no quisiera enojarte más, pero… me… asfixias…**

— **Cierto, tus heridas… — **me soltó rápida para mirarme curiosamente de arriba abajo.

— **No lo escanees tanto, Sakura— **dijo la vieja Tsunade divertida bajando por las escaleras, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, que parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

— **Hola Tsunade, Jiraiya… — **y volteo a ver al bastardo** — Sasuke.**

Sasuke solo atinó a cabecear a modo de saludo. No recordaba haberlos presentado.

— **¿Dolan mando contigo lo que arreglamos?... — **preguntó el Uchiha.

— **Si, a eso he venido, y a comprobar que estabas bien, Naruto. —**Lo último dijo volteando a verme. Luego le entregó al bastardo un sobre marrón.

Me alegraba a sobre manera que tantas personas me apreciaran tanto. Le sonreí abiertamente, una de esas sonrisas que mi tutor fallecido llamaba _rompe corazones._

Pero algo no encajaba ¿Por que el teniente Dolan enviaría algo con Sakura? Tengo entendido que apenas se conocen. El mosquito de la curiosidad me pico.

— **Oe, Sakura— **dije bajito como para que ella nada más escuchara, pero me vi interrumpido por la gruesa y masculina voz de Sasuke.

— **Gracias a la policía de los Ángeles hemos identificado a nuestro hombre en cuestión. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? — **preguntó Sasuke viéndome directamente, una de esas miradas penetrantes que le helarían la piel a a mí.

— **De acuerdo — **lo de Sakura lo investigaría en otro momento.

Me tendió unas seis o siete circulares y fichas de identificación del departamento de policía de Los Ángeles. Miré la primera. SOSPECHOSOS BUSCADOS POR DELITO DE TRÁFICO. Había diez fotos, tipo ficha de comisaria, una de ellas era señalada con un círculo trazado con bolígrafo. Era él. Parecía más joven. Pálido. Taciturno: un delincuente nato en los albores de su carrera. Se llamaba _Mark Darian Messenger_, alias _Mark Darian_, alias _Darian Marker_, alias Bud Messer, alias Darian Dadvison. Varón, blanco, actualmente treinta y ocho años, pelo rubio, ojos azules, con una araña viuda negra tatuada en el hombro. Había nacido en el mes de julio, cáncer, todo un devoto de las obligaciones domesticas. Figuraba su número de carnet de conducir, el de seguridad social, el de servicio de información militar, el de la ficha del FBI, el de la ficha de policía local y el de la orden de detención. Dicha detención, efectuada al parecer en el verano del 2003, había sido por infracción del artículo 201 del código de circulación –_atropello mortal y fuga_- y del apartado _a _del articulo 3, sección 192 del código penal –_Homicidio accidental conduciendo en estado de embriaguez_-. La foto de unos nueve centímetros cuadrados, se le había hecho de frente y lo había reducido al tamaño de un enano, como en los sellos. En blanco y negro era menos siniestro que en la coloreada realidad.

La segunda circular decía: DETENCION POR ASESINATO DE UN AGENTE DE POLICIA, Orden detención de la jefatura superior de los Ángeles, una series de cifras, acusaciones a la sección 187 del código penal –_Homicidio intencionado_- y la sección 664/87 –_intento de homicidio_- y un informe de seis líneas: -_El 9 de Octubre del 2006, dos agentes de policía de Los Ángeles se presentaron en un domicilio donde tenia lugar una pelea domestica, durante la cual el sospechoso disparó contra su compañera oficial con una semiautomática de modelo desconocido. Cuando los agentes trataron de recudirle, el sospechoso disparó a uno de ellos en la cara, produciéndole muerte automática. El sospechoso huyo corriendo a continuación.-_

Debajo se consignaba el nombre de los inspectores encargados del caso y una serie de teléfonos a los que llamar si se tenía alguna información. En la parte inferior de la circular había una frase. POR FAVOR, COMUNIQUENSE CON EL COMISARIO JEFE DE LA POLICIA DE LOS ÁNGELES, decía. Mi traducción: POR FAVOR, MATENLO EN CUANTO ASOME LA NARIZ, me dije yo.

La tercera circular era de hace menos de dos meses. SE BUSCA INFORMACION SOBRE ROBO DE UN MILLON DE DOLARES. Allí estaba otra vez, en un retrato-robot de la policía, con un bigote que había tenido que afeitarse desde entonces. Según la declaración de la victima, el 25 de Agosto el sospechoso había seguido a un comerciante de oro a por mayor hasta el mercado de Joyeros del centro de Los Ángeles, punto en donde se posesionó de todo el oro que la victima llevaba encima y que se había valorado en más de un millón de dólares. Se había podido identificar a Mark Messenger por las huellas que había dejado en el lugar de los hechos.

Miré por encima las restantes. Por lo visto no había delito que Mark Messenger no fuera capaz de cometer. Desde homicidio hasta agresión con objeto contundente, pasando por atraco a mano armada. Sus movimientos parecían responder a una mezcla de impulso irracional y fuerza bruta. En sus operaciones no tenía cabida ni la elegancia ni el _detalle_ intelectual. Lo más sutil que había hecho, sin lugar a dudas, había sido el robo del oro.

— **Bueno — **dije mientras le pasaba las circulares a Jiraiya** —ya sabemos por qué se ha permitido el lujo de aceptar un encargo tan mal pagado.**

Sasuke señalo a Jiraiya una de las ultimas indicaciones que había en la circular. Al parecer, el sospechoso tenía parientes en Santa Teresa.

— **Así se explica su relación con Tyrone Patty. Se conocieron, seguramente, en la penitenciaria del condado. Y siguieron, de alguna manera, en contacto después. — **habló mi jefe.

— **¿La policía de aquí ha hablado con su familia? — **pregunté.

Sasuke asintió.

— **Pero sin resultado. Su padre dice que hace años que no sabe nada de él. Niel dice que le leyó la cartilla en lo tocante a complicidad y encubrimiento, pero el viejo hizo una cruz con los dedos y la beso — **dijo Sakura.

Mi curiosidad no pudo aguantar más.

— **¿Niel? — **pregunté.

— **Si, así se llama el teniente Dolan, Naruto. — **Me dijo Sakura algo ruborizada** — llevamos saliendo más de un año, idiota. — **dijo algo indignada en el sentido de que yo nunca me enteraba de cosas tan obvias. Me sentí un verdadero idiota.

— **¡Que bien! Pero aquí entre nos — **me acerque confidencialmente a ella** — yo pensaba que tu y Sai se traían algo. **

Cuando vi que me iba a golpear salvajemente, retrocedí. Poniéndome al lado de Sasuke que conversaba con los viejos.

— **Un pajarillo de cuidado. Naruto, recuerdo que hablaste sobre un niño ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto? — **pregunto Tsunade.

— **Se lo quito a su compañera oficial. La mujer se llama Rachel. Trabaja en un salón de masajes de Hollywood. He hablado con ella hace un rato y no sabe que pensar. El niño se llama Eric. Tiene cinco años. Estaba en una guardería cerca de donde vive Rachel, Messenger lo rapto hace ocho meses y la madre no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces. **— contesto Sakura. Olvidando golpearme y volviendo a su postura semi seria.

Todos se fueron a eso de las once, habíamos adelantado bastante en el caso, ya lo teníamos identificado. A Sakura la vino a recoger Dolan y los viejos solo cruzaron la calle hasta su residencia. Sasuke puso la televisión en espera de las noticias nacionales y locales, mientras yo, me iba a dormir.

En dos ocasiones me desperté sobresaltado. Pero unos brazos suaves y de agarre fuerte, en conjunto con un liento cálido en mi nuca me volvían a conducir al mundo de los sueños. Me sentía protegido.

_**Dáliva, continuara.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Gracias por leer._

_**D/B**_


	9. MAESTRO Y ALUMNO

**Capitulo IX**

**[MAESTRO Y ALUMNO]**

A pesar de la tensión general que me dominaba, dormí cómodamente al lado de un cuerpo que a mi tacto era cálido. Al despertar había recuperado parte de la vitalidad perdida; las sabanas olían divinamente de su lado. Sasuke se había levantado, de seguro estaba en la ducha, así que me acerque y acaricie la idea de apostarme a la puerta del cuarto de baño para oírlo cantar pero lo pensé mejor, yo lo haría cantar.

Entré sigilosamente, y verlo _tan_ entretenido y _tan _inocente del peligro pasional que se le acercaba por la espalda, que me daban más ganas de aprisionarlo entre mi cuerpo y la húmeda pared.

— **Buenos días** — Me dijo estando yo a tres pasos de él. — **Esperaba que te unieras al mundo de los vivos hace rato, pero como no, me adelante e hice el desayuno.**

No dije nada, solo lo abrace por la espalda, empampándome con su piel mojada.

Todo en él se me hacia enteramente deseable e irresistible, con su cuerpo perfecto de Adonis, su carácter huraño, su perfeccionismo y sobre todo su talante correcto. No lo pensé más, me quite el cómodo pantalón de piyama y me metí de lleno en la ducha, arqueé la espalda apenas sentí los escalofríos producidos por el cambio de temperatura.

Sus manos terminaron un mi cintura, mientras nuestros rostros eran acercados por una fuerza mas poderosa que la gravedad. Degusté sus labios, como si los estuviera probando por primera vez, acaricié su espalda, como si fuera la última vez que podría. Todo con él era particularmente extraño, pero a la vez de su aliento respiraba la afable comodidad.

Pero él Uchiha quería _jugar._

Así que me pego rudamente de cara a la pared, no sin antes, suspirar deliciosamente en mi oído, pues tenía claro que eso me dejaría en un estado de laguna mental por un par de segundos, segundos que él no dudaría en aprovechar para ganar ventaja…

Yo me deje hacer; dejaría que pensara que me tenía en sus manos, para que cuando yo sacara las garras tomar su atención por sorpresa y ver en sus ojos esa mirada masoquista. Me pareció un plan perfecto, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

— **Naruto, has amanecido muy sucio—**me dijo y se pegaba completamente a mí espalda; pasó su lengua por mi nuca y continúo hablándome al oído**— pero tranquilo, lo resolveré.**

— **Bastardo—**dije entre ronroneos, un poco divertido.

Tomó el gel de baño y comenzó a restregar la piel que tenia a su merced, lentamente. ¡Maldición! Que me manoseara tanto se me hacia tremendamente erótico. Sus laboriosas manos iban subiendo y subiendo, de repente pararon en seco **y eso fue**algo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

— **¿Qué sucede? —**le pregunté, mitad dudoso, mitad enojado, dándome la vuelta.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, realmente había olvidado que iba a decir. Sus ojos ónix se encargaron se absorber cualquier pensamiento inteligente.

— **Nada, solo eres…—**dejó la frase inconclusa en el ambiente, y luego la completo en apenas un susurro, para tomar como suyos mis labios expectantes y siempre deseosos de su tacto. _A mi medida, _había dicho_._

Mientras delineaba con su lengua mis labios, sus manos resbaladizas debido al gel, se iban abriendo paso por mi pecho, hasta el ombligo, luego se desviaban a mi espalda **y** era cuando aprovechaba para acercar mas nuestros cuerpos, casi eliminando esa línea que hacia de él, él y de mi, mi.

— **Me vas a hacer perder el color, de tanta mano—**le piqué mientras tomaba su rostro para profanar su boca sin titubeos. Se separó de mis labios jadeando, y solo estuvimos observándonos un par de segundos.

Al parecer la _diversión_ concluiría, por ahora.

— **Te veo abajo—**me besó una vez más y se marcho, dejándome sumergido en mis muchos pensamientos incoherentes y las muchas dolorosas sensaciones corporales. Yo y mi inútil boca.

Después de desfogarme un poco y abrir la llave de agua fría, Salí del cuarto de baño, Sasuke me había facilitado un poco las cosas, no tenia que enjabonarme, solo de recordarlo un calor pasional se concentraba en mi vientre.

Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y la camisa vino tinto que había comprado anteriormente en el centro comercial.

Sasuke estaba echado cómodamente en el sofá cama mientras leía un libro.

— **Pensé que eras mas del estilo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle —**le dije observando detalladamente la portada del libro…

— **Solo supusiste, dobe—** me dijo y yo asentí un poco apenado. No suelo dejarme llevar por primeras impresiones o prejuicios, pero que Sasuke leyera una novela romántica y de vampiros fue un impacto sorpresa.

**-¿Por qué lees esa basura?-**

Sonrió y cerró por un momento los ojos, de seguro tratando de responder adecuadamente.

— **Digamos que se trata de dos de los miedos más comunes del hombre, la muerte y el amor real… Y tú… —**me dijo, y sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar, tenía enteramente la razón. Tan ensimismado estaba que no advertí que él se acercaba lentamente a mí y que el dorso de su mano recorría el lado derecho de mi rostro **— ¿A que le temes?**

— **A todo… Y a nada—**dije completamente relajado por su mimoso gesto.

El momento era perfecto. Otra vez a mi mente llego una sola palabra, que significaba mucho, "_Comodidad"_ Una sensación para mí, sin í estuvimos largo rato hasta que Sasuke se levanto. Él llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta blanca ceñida, parecía macizo y musculoso, sin un gramo de grasa de más.

Desconecto la alarma, abrió la puerta y recogió el periódico para dejarlo sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina y enseguida dio un pequeño rodeo por la sala. Volvió con la Davis, que por lo visto había tomado del bolso que yo llevaba encima ayer, la coloco en la mesa, delante de mí; se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a mi lado atontándome, pero la barrera de la seriedad de su rostro me obligaba a enderezarme y a prestarle atención.

Él señalo la Davis con la cabeza.

— **No quiero verte con ese trasto.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Sencillo, es una pistola de bolsillo. Inútil en el caso que nos concierne.**

— **¡Es la única que tengo!**

— **Pues cómprate otra.**

— **Pero, ¿Por qué?**

— **Es barata y poco segura. Es peligroso llevarla con un cartucho en la recamara, lo que significa que hay que llevarla con el cargador lleno, la recamara vacía y el seguro quitado. Si surge un imprevisto, antes de apretar el gatillo tendrás que tirar hacia atrás el cierre de culata para que entre un cartucho a la recamara, cuando lo logres ya estarás muerto. Y de paso aprovecha y cómprate otro porta armas.**

Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero ni se inmuto.

— **¿Dónde esta la armería mas cercana?**

— **Todo lo que me dices me costara quinientos o seiscientos dólares. No tengo tanto dinero.**

— **Más te vale que compres un arma de mil cien.**

— **¿Cuál modelo exactamente? —** Yo sabía algo de armas, pero se ve que él ha dedicado su vida a estudiarlas, me gusta provocarlo, _se ve sexy cuando alardea._

— **Una Heckler und Koch P-7 de nueve milímetros. La puedes comprar de segunda mano en cualquier parte. Es la que llevan los bad boys últimamente. Queda muy bien en la guantera de un BMW, pero a ti te resultara muy útil.**

— **¡Olvídalo! —**Esta vez fue él quien me fulmino con la mirada. Me entró la duda**—. Aunque la comprara hoy mismo, tardarían dos semanas en entregármela.**

— **Utiliza la Davis hasta entonces, pero no con esos cartuchos. Deberías ponerle uno de…**

— **De punta hueca… Lo se****¿Pero por que exactamente esos?—**le interrumpí, pareció un poco sorprendido, pero prosiguió… A mi me importaba un rábano, yo solo quería llevarle la contraria. Así queme explicó los motivos subrayándolo con los dedos.

— **El Winchester Silvertip es de alta velocidad, sale mas económico y por otra parte son los que utiliza la policía; en este caso la capacidad de penetración es lo mas importante y…**

— **Entendí, entendí —**dije con irritación.

— **Yo tengo un Colt 0,45 en el auto. Podrás practicar con las dos armas cuando vallamos al campo de tiro.**

— **¿Y cuando vamos a ir?**

— **Las armerías abren a las diez, ¿no? Pues tendrá que ser hasta después de las diez.**

— **No tengo ganas de salir.**

— **Ese tipo no tiene por que modificar tu vida hasta el extremo. No se lo vamos a permitir. —**Me miró con fijeza a los ojos **— ¿Esta claro, Naruto?**

Yo me removí incomodo y hui de él.

— **Lo que sea que estés pensando, dímelo. —**en su rostro vi escrita una frase_, Cofia en mí, idiota._

— **Le tengo miedo. Es estúpido, lo se —**le dije volteando la mirada, no quería que se burlara**— Pero ese sujeto atravesó mi barrera sin problemas, yo creí… creí que era un familiar desconocido, algún amigo, logró engañarme. Vi, en el momento de los disparos, odio en su mirada, como si hubiera algo personal en lo que hacia. Y te digo que conozco de atentados. Esto me pareció mas a venganza personal que****de contrato. —** Me sentía aliviado por decirle todo eso que encerraba mi pecho, pero a la vez me sabia vulnerable.

— **Lo mismo pensé. Por eso mismo te diré algo más. Escúchame con atención —**me dijo acercándose a mí y tomando con algo de fuerza mi rostro entre sus manos **— Un autentico asesino profesional mata de solo dos maneras: de muy cerca o de muy lejos. Si lo hace de cerca, podría utilizar un fusil de 0,22 pulgadas con silenciador y munición subsónica. De lejos, un fusil de repetición de 0,308 pulgadas. Messenger es un idiota y encima un aprendiz. Y me lo voy a cargar.**

— **¿Y… Y si te alcanza primero? —**No podría ni pensarlo, mi cuerpo tembló ante la sola idea de verlo o saberlo herido.

— **No podrá, deja de preocuparte—**Me beso dulcemente y continuo leyendo su libro romántico de chupa sangres. Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo –_El ramen_- que me sentí mejor.

Pasamos primero por la oficina. Comprobé el contestador automático, mientras Sasuke miraba el correo de la víspera, cerré la puerta de mi oficina y nos encontramos con un Kakashi sonriente siguiendo atentamente nuestros movimientos.

— **¡Ah!, Hola —**Nos saludo como si no nos hubiese visto antes **— ¿Van a ir esta noche?**

— **Precisamente veníamos a decírtelo.**

— **Que bien. Naruto, me quitas un gran peso de encima.**

— **Si, si, como digas—**dije algo molesto**— Te advierto que solo tocare un par de canciones, como no me reemplaces me largo y no te hago mas favores.**

— **Tranquilo esta todo arreglado —**¿Por que será que no le creía ni una palabra? Solo suspire, a la espera de que no me estuviera tomando el pelo, tal como la última vez.

— **¿Sigues sin probar tabaco? —**pregunto el Hatake, dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

— **Tres días—**dijo Sasuke.

No sabía que los estuviera contando. Aunque me pareció buena idea.

— **Yo llevo siete meses—**respondió Kakashi. **— Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué rayos deje el cigarrillo.**

— **¿Sera por que ya escupías sangre? —**le dije amenazante, como lo estaría Iruka.

— **Si, cierto, era por eso—**dijo sonriendo detrás de su bufanda, alejándose de nosotros mientras se despedía descortésmente con la mano.

Antes de dirigirnos al campo de tiro pasamos por la armería y estuvimos una hora discutiendo sobre pistolas. Él sabía mucho más que yo así que tuve que ceder ante su experiencia. Entregué una cantidad a cuenta de la Heckler und Koch P-7 de 9 milímetros y rellene la solicitud correspondiente. Y abone 25 dólares por una caja de cincuenta cartuchos Winchester Silvertip, tal como Sasuke me había indicado. A cambio de mi obediencia, tuvo el buen gusto de no alardear de que todo aquello era idea suya, pensaba que seguir su consejo me iba a resultar irritante, pero a la final me dije que no valía la pena, si él tenia la razón, se la daría.

Condujo el Porsche hasta el puerto de montaña como si alguien nos pisara los talones. Puede que estuviéramos practicando con vistas a una persecución posterior. El vehículo no disponía de frenos para uso del copiloto, pero hundía los pies en el hueco que se abría entre el chasis y la consola de mandos por si encontraba algún pedal casualmente escondido por ahí.

El club de tiro estaba enteramente vacio, salvo el encargado que nos cobro la entrada.

Sasuke colocó una diana humana, tipo B-27, a siete metros de distancia. Yo ya había practicado con la Davis a veinticinco metros, pero cuando se lo comunique a Sasuke, me respondió con un simple cabeceo.

— **Las pistolas de calibre 0,32 sirven para defenderse a quince metros de distancia a lo sumo, preferentemente a menos de diez. La bala tiene que penetrar unos veinte centímetros aproximadamente, lo suficiente para alcanzar los órganos vitales. El cartucho Silvertip es mucho más eficaz.**

Llené el cargador de la Davis en silencio, mientras Sasuke me explicaba un ejercicio denominado defensa Mozambique. Me hizo empezar por la posición de guardia: la pistola con el cargador puesto, el proyectil alojado ya en la recamara, el seguro puesto, el dedo fuera del guardamonte y con la boca del arma mirando hacia abajo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados.

— **Levanta el brazo hasta la posición de fuego —**me dijo quitándose detrás de mi, alejándome de su irresistible olor corporal **— Dispara dos veces seguidas al pecho, a la altura del esternón. Haz una rápida comprobación visual para saber donde le has dado y efectúa un tercer disparo, a la cabeza, a este punto**— y señalo el entrecejo.

Me puse los auriculares e hice lo que me había dicho, sintiéndome al principio algo incomodo, ya que me estaba observando detenidamente. Saltaba a la vista que había perdido algo de facultades en los años transcurridos desde que estuviera en la academia. Subía al campo de tiro a menudo, una vez al mes, aproximadamente, pero mas en los últimos tiempos para entregarme a la meditación que para practicar. Abandonado a mi propia iniciativa, ni me sometía a una disciplina rigurosa ni mejoraba la puntería, un gran error. Sasuke era un buen profesor; era paciente y metódico y me corregía de tal forma que sus observaciones no me sonaban enteramente críticas.

— **¿Nunca has tenido****un instructor? —**me preguntó.

— **Siempre he sido mi propio maestro—**dije con una dudosa seriedad**— y debo confesarte que también mi alumno preferido.**

Risas, podría oír su risa suave eternamente. Y también a cada hora me sorprendo más de lo ridículo que puedo llegar a ser.

— **Probemos ahora con la mía—**dijo cuando quedo satisfecho de mi precisión con la Davis. Siempre fui bueno disparando.

— **¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de armas?**

— **Por que me apasionan. Estuve en el Instituto Estadounidense de Armas cortas, allí aprendí mucho sobre la legislación relativa a las armas de fuego. ¿Hemos venido a charlar o a trabajar?**

— **Ah, ¿puedo elegir?**

Estaba claro que no. Seguimos practicando. El olor de la pólvora perfumaba el ambiente, y ya no pensaba en Mark Messenger como en una persona, se había convertido en una entidad abstracta, en poco más que una figura negra y plana a diez metros, con corazón de papel y cerebro de papel.

Dispararle, ver como se rompía y se pulverizaba era como un proceso curativo. El miedo empezó a remitir y fui recuperando aquella confianza que me caracteriza. Disparaba al cuello de papel y le daba a una de las arterias dibujadas con tinta, quise escribir mis iníciales en el pecho, pero supuse que actitudes como estas se encuentran en varios problemas mentales.

Cuando recogimos las cosas y salimos del campo de tiro eran ya las doce meridiem y me sentía como si fuese el mismo de antes. El mismo de siempre.

Comimos en _La Delicia_, un bar empotrado en la boca de la montaña, cerca de un arroyo, protegido y sombreado por los laureles y robles virginianos. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el gorjear de los pájaros. De rato en rato aparecía algún vehículo por la cuesta que conducía al establecimiento y se perdía en busca de la carretera principal. Sasuke no había abandonado la actitud vigilante, pero entre sorbo y sorbo de cerveza y con el pie apoyado cómodamente en la madera de su banco, parecía un poco mas tranquilo. Yo me había sentado a su izquierda, con la espalda a la pared, y hacia lo mismo que él: mirar, aunque había muy poco que observar. Solo había otros tres clientes, tres motorizados sentados alrededor de una de las mesas rusticas de madera que había en la terraza. Excelente vista.

La camarera nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido: para Sasuke un guisado de cerdo con pimientos verdes, con una capa de salsa de cilantro encima y dos tortas de maíz dobladas, y para mi una mega hamburguesa de doble carne y porción extra de queso chedar. De las cosas que podía alcanzar un pecador sin necesidad de arrepentirse, aquella era la que mas se parecía al paraíso. Claro, luego del sexo con Sasuke, ese era el paraíso hecho mundo.

— **¿Tocas el piano? —**me preguntó mientras comíamos. Aun su voz me causa sobre salto, pero lo disimule muy bien.

— **Así es, siempre me ha gustado. Incluso domino varios instrumentos.**

— **Bien. Bueno, creo que ya sabes a que dedicarte cuando dejes por un tiempo lo detectivesco.**

— **No estoy muy seguro. Es algo que realmente me gusta, y si lo pongo como medio para subsistir, dejara de gustarme, me aburriré, tal cual pasa con esta profesión.**

— **Y si… ¿alternas ambas?**

— **Seria buena idea. Pero aun si, debo analizarlo. ¿Y tú que harás si dejas el oficio?**

— **No lo se. Soy bueno con la pintura—**dijo y lanzo una pequeña carcajada**— creo que no haría nada extremo, solo conocer ciertos sitios que deseo visitar. Descansar.**

— **Entiendo, en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo.**

— **Lo dudo—**y tenía razón. Termínanos de limpiar prácticamente nuestros platos, pero no volvimos al tema. A veces me resultaba difícil saber en que estaba pensando. Y me era más difícil enfocar mi atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus finos labios curvados en una cínica sonrisa, ladrones de pensamientos coherentes y sutiles jadeos.

_Dáliva, continuara._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado... Fue corto, pero prometo que en el siguiente me extenderé más..._

_Gracias por las correcciones de mi querida hermana gruñona y Beta... Usa..._

_**D/B**_


	10. VAMPIRO

_**Algunos de los personajes NO me pertenecen.**_

_**Lemmon – SNS- Yaoi**_

_Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza. Como compensación 17 páginas y mucho amor y persecución._

_También, saludar a mi consoladora hermana. Y, a mi hermosa cuñada, por ser ambas tan buenas y pacientes. Gatito, gracias por la transcripción, Mon Cher. Isra, aun siempre te recuerdo, y no, no dejo de amarte. _

_Canción de inspiración__**: -Hysteria- de - Muse-**_

"_Mientras me estremezco, tu razón se filtra como desperdicios en el desagüe. Mi pasión te enciende como velas coloradas y, las llamas, son mi devoción por ti, con esas feroces formas de lágrimas legítimas… infernalmente cálidas, infernalmente deseadas, Completamente atraídas bajo el firmamento de tus ojos pardos…Malditamente amadas bajo mis manos oscuras, intensamente recibidas bajo tus pestañas rojizas, protectoras de salvajes tormentos, mis viejos amores…" __**–D/B-**_

_**

* * *

**_

…

_La camarera nos trajo lo que habíamos pedido: para Sasuke un guisado de cerdo con pimientos verdes, con una capa de salsa de cilantro encima y dos tortas de maíz dobladas, y para mi una mega hamburguesa de doble carne y porción extra de queso chedar. De las cosas que podía alcanzar un pecador sin necesidad de arrepentirse, aquella era la que mas se parecía al paraíso. Claro, luego del sexo con Sasuke, ese era el paraíso hecho mundo._

— _**¿Tocas el piano? —**__me preguntó__ mientras comíamos. Aun su voz me causa sobre salto, pero lo disimule muy bien._

— _Así es, siempre me ha gustado. Incluso domino varios instrumentos._

— _Bien. Bueno, creo que ya sabes a que dedicarte cuando dejes por un tiempo lo detectivesco._

— _No estoy muy seguro. Es algo que realmente me gusta, y si lo pongo como medio para subsistir, dejara de gustarme, me aburriré, tal cual pasa con esta profesión._

— _Y si… ¿alternas ambas?_

— _Seria buena idea. Pero aun si, debo analizarlo. ¿Y tú que harás si dejas el oficio?_

— _No lo se. Soy bueno con la pintura—__dijo y lanzo una pequeña carcajada— creo que no haría nada extremo, solo conocer ciertos sitios que deseo visitar. Descansar._

— _Entiendo, en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo._

— _Lo dudo__**—**__y tenía razón. Termínanos de limpiar prácticamente nuestros platos, pero no volvimos al tema. A veces me resultaba difícil saber en que estaba pensando. Y me era más difícil enfocar mi atención en otra cosa que no fueran sus finos labios curvados en una cínica sonrisa, ladrones de pensamientos coherentes y sutiles jadeos._

**Capitulo X**

**[VAMPIRO]**

**I**

De regreso a casa le pedí a mi querido y agudo guardaespaldas que me dejara caminar a solas por la playa. Aceptó dudoso y con la seria manifestación de que estaría cerca para cualquier eventualidad.

Yo mismo no entendía muy bien del todo a que se debía tanto misterio, ni tanto ánimo de permanecer sin ese nacarado ser a mi lado.

Solo tenia ganas de organizar mis pensamientos, y con Sasuke siempre junto a mi es sumamente difícil concentrarse. En mi mente solo titilaba la idea de terminar de cerrar un capitulo de mi vida, para motivarme a abrirme a algún otro.

Fue en ese momento en que supe cual era mi miedo con respecto a Sasuke, y por que, en un principio, me tomó tanto orgullo aceptar ese sentimiento. Ciertamente tenía miedo de herirlo con estúpidas inseguridades _- motivo de mis últimas rupturas_-, pero más temía a esa remota posibilidad de ser feliz. Suena ilógico, y por lo tanto va perfectamente conmigo y mi vaga idea de la vida.

Era sumamente relajante dejar trabajar al tiempo y a la arena en una misma causa. Necesitaba de mi amiga el mar para calmar aquellas ansias imaginarias.

El viento soez y soflamado me incitaba a sumergirme en recuerdos amenos. Ese mar admirable y valiente me llevaba a desafiarlo, bañándome en sus causas. Era un atardecer digno de presenciar. Uno de esos momentos fugaces que debó guardar y recordar, en esta y todas mis vidas.

Regresé hacia Sasuke trotando un poco, repotenciado y con una estúpida sonrisa, como si me la hubieran fijado con pegamento. Aun sentía gran molestia en los costados de mi tórax, y de igual manera, se podían ver esas manchas verdosas en la frente y a un lado del estomago.

El tiempo estaba bastante fresco y animoso, eso me permitió olvidarme de la molestia picosa que a veces era mi cabello cuando roza el cuello. Bastante largo, en realidad.

Al llegar a su encuentro lo tomé de la cintura y besé sin contemplación. Deseaba hacer eso desde la última vez que lo tuve cerca, anhelé besarlo apenas me separé de sus labios. Muy tentador como para pasarlo por alto.

Al separarnos, me alegré que nos entendiéramos tan bien. No hicieron falta muchas palabras para que él supiera que todo marchaba bien. Aunque tengo la ligera aspereza de que nos estamos relajando un poco en cuanto a ese sujeto. Debíamos idear algún tipo de plan. Aun me sentía vigilado.

**II**

Salimos hacia la discoteca a eso de las diez de la noche. Yo estaba tentado a ir un poco más tarde, pero la imagen de un Kakashi haciendo una escena dramática me hizo pensarlo dos veces. Sasuke se había aseado y acicalado perfectamente para la ocasión. Un pantalón negro ajustado, una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa de seda gris hacían un conjunto que le pararía el _corazón_ a cualquiera.

Ahora si, estaba pensándome eso de llegar temprano al sitio. Mejor aun, de asistir.

Lo detallé, tomándome mi tiempo, y descubrí que debajo de la chaqueta llevaba un chaleco _Kevlar_, capaz de detener un proyectil de calibre 0,357 Magnum a diez metros de distancia. Además, me había excitado verle ceñirse la pistolera, pasando su húmeda lengua por los labios, robando mi atención por segundos y colocarse detrás de la cadera derecha la funda donde guardaba su 0,45.

Yo había arreglado temprano con Iruka un buen traje de cortes sencillos debido a que abriría la _gala, _así que después de salir de la bahía pasamos por la residencia Hatake-Umino a por mi ropa.

_Con esta camisa naranja no podré ponerme el babero gigante_

Había dicho yo, apenas tuve en mis manos el conjunto. No me respondió. Y el que calla, otorga.

La Davis la había guardado en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que cargaba. Vestir de blanco, ciertamente, te devuelve algo de la serenidad perdida.

Fuimos caminando al aparcadero sin rodeos y apenas hablamos. A pesar de que me había asegurado que Mark Messenger no daría señales de vida durante un par de días, Sasuke parecía tener los nervios en tensión y eso repercutía en mi estomago. Se le notaba concentrado, vigilante y dispuesto a entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Hundió, meditabundo, el encendedor empotrado en la consola del auto y se llevó la mano al bolsillo al que yo denomine como el del _tabaco._

— **Mierda**_— _dijo. Cabeceo, irritado consigo mismo. Dobló una esquina y redujo la velocidad. Eso si me preocupó. _—_**En situaciones así envidio a los que trabajan para el Estado. Tú deberías estar protegido por un pelotón de agentes. La administración cuenta con recursos ilimitados, tiene acceso a los archivos de seguridad y autoridad legal para dar patadas a las puertas…**

No supe que decir, así que mejor guardé silencio.

Nos detuvimos en la amplia calzada de ladrillos que se extendía delante de la discoteca _**Vampire Jazz**_, y tal como Kakashi había dicho, todo estaba adornado con ese toque de la época del _gran_ Louis Armstrong.

La vez anterior, cuando Sasuke habló con el gerente del lugar, habíamos llegado al antro por el centro comercial. Pero la discoteca contaba con entrada independiente, sin lugar a dudas. El césped, de un verde profundo, se había cortado casi a ras del suelo y estaba bordeado de balsaminas rosáceas y blancas y matas de ceragallos de un casi azul fosforescente, de donde salían todo tipo de luces e imágenes. Al otro lado de la avenida, las olas golpeaban contra el dique, inundando el aire con el perfume salobre del belicoso pacifico.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke me tomó por el codo y me condujo hacia la discoteca manteniéndose unos centímetros por delante de mí mientras avanzábamos. La entrada estaba abarrotada de gente. Al igual que él, escrutaba con ojos rápidos la cara de las personas que teníamos mas cerca. Su actitud denotaba concentración y vigilancia cuando entramos en el gran recibidor oscuro, flanqueado por dos enormes mesas bar, de mármol rosado de importación, enormes televisores LCD que transmitían conciertos de antiguos músicos clásicos de Jazz. Todo adentro era un espectáculo revestido de las primeras décadas del siglo, y aunque yo había ido a ese lugar muchas veces, me resultaba completamente irreconocible.

Me pareció extraño no ver a Sakura por ningún lado, ni siquiera en la entrada, pero lo pensé mejor, lo mas seguro es que llegara junto al teniente Dolan, y que la viéramos mas tarde. Extrañé perder mis casillas junto a Sai; pero todo tiene un lado bueno, el tequila duraría hoy mucho más que antes, Gaara no estaba para devorárselo, literalmente.

Sasuke quería volver a hablar con el gerente, pero al parecer no se encontraba, por lo que habló con el jefe de seguridad del local nocturno.

El sujeto se presentó minutos mas tarde. Sebastián Abooth. Tendría treinta y tanto años, alto, pelirojo, apuesto y con buen porte. Y con su mirada experimentada, el Rolex en la muñeca, el traje hecho a medida y las uñas arregladas, parecía un ejecutivo de alta alcurnia. Era uno de esos sujetos a los que nunca a hay que llamar Sebas o _Hey, tu_.

Nos condujo a una terraza privada donde tres grandes sillones de orejas vegetaban a la sombra de una higuera del caucho de tres metros de altura.

Sasuke había hecho fotocopias de la circular donde aparecía la cara de Mark Messenger.

— **Este es el individuo que nos preocupa, me gustaría que repartiera algunos entre el personal de vigilancia que custodiara el local esta noche.**

Abooth miró por encima de las fotocopias y se las devolvió a Sasuke. Tenia los ojos avellanas brillantes y miraba mucho a los de los demás.

— **Quisiera recordarle, señor Uchiha, que no estamos preparados para adoptar medidas especiales con las que proteger a un ciudadano particular, por mucho que esa persona haya trabajado con nosotros en repetidas oportunidades. Colaboramos con el servicio secreto o el servicio anti estupefacientes cuando las circunstancias lo exigen, pero la discoteca no puede responsabilizarse en el caso de que ocurra una desgracia. Pondré al tanto al personal de seguridad, pero no puedo prometer nada más.**

_Mi traducción: váyanse con su problema a otro sitio. _

Sasuke sonrió.

— **Lo comprendo** _—_dijo con aparente amabilidad _—_**Por nuestra parte se trata únicamente de precaución. No esta previsto que suceda nada, pero la prudencia nos exige tomar ciertas medidas elementales para que no haya ninguna sorpresa.**

—**Desde luego**— dijo Abooth.

Sasuke era cortesía pura, estaba tranquilo, incluso se mostraba casi indiferente. En mi opinión, saltaba a la vista que necesitaba a aquel hombre.

La cara de Abooth delataba confusión. Tenía el aspecto de fumar con boquilla y encenderse los cigarrillos con un pequeño encendedor de oro macizo. Demasiado refinado para mis mestizos ojos.

— **No se que mas puedo hacer. Si quiere, puedo poner a su disposición a un miembro de mi equipo de seguridad.**

— **Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario.****Por indicación nuestra, Hatake Kakashi se esta haciendo cargo del paso de las personas con su respectivas invitaciones. Y, además los asistentes son personas íntimas.**

Sasuke miró nuevamente al hombre y le tendió la mano en un saludo Cortez.

—**Celebro haberles podido ser útil**. **Lamento no poder hacer más por ti, Naruto. —** Dijo el hombre.

Recorrimos el pasillo alfombrado que se abría a la derecha. Sasuke miraba atrás de vez en cuanto sin dejar de conducirme con la irritante mano en el codo. Así, si ocurría algo imprevisto, podía controlar la situación inmediatamente.

— **Ese sujeto me parece impertinente y patético**— me dijo de repente, sobresaltándome un poco, creo que era la primera palabra que escuchaba dirigida a mi desde que llegamos a la discoteca. Lastimosamente, yo no quería que me hablara en ese momento. Por mi, podía quedarse con su estúpidos silencios y gruñidos.

— **Veló de esta manera: a él le debe resultar más patético que un detective cuide a otro detective como una maldita niñera**— le dije con mi voz más acida. Es bien sabido mi mal humor antes de una presentación.

**III**

Lo cierto es que podría haberme esperado casi cualquier otra cosa, desde una palabrota, hasta una patada en mis partes nobles. Lejos, muy lejos de eso.

Puede que mi peor humor sea afrodisiaco para cierto Uchiha, que me arrastró a un lugar oscuro en un dos por tres y besuqueo como le dio la indignante gana.

— **Me pone tu mala leche**— Me dijo en un susurro, obteniendo como resultado una erección instantánea; tomó de nuevo mis labios expectantes. Sus manos recorriendo mi pecho por debajo de la chaqueta, mis dedos haciendo arquear un poco su espalda, sus piernas dentro de mis piernas, mi sudor cerca del suyo, rayos. Desearía poder teletransportarnos a una habitación con cama TRIPLE KING.

Una tos poco ingenua se escucho a espaldas de Sasuke. Yo no podía ver quien era, pues el Uchiha me impedía la visión con su cuerpo pegado sugestivamente al mío…

— **Maldición**— gruñí cuando el indeseado individuo volvió a toser.

— **¡No maldigas, jovencito****!****—**Iruka cerró un momento los ojos para recuperar la compostura.

— **Lo siento, sensei**— dije con voz aburrida y apesadumbrada. Y vi como una vena crecía en su morena frente.

— **Todo comenzará en unos minutos.** — Nos dijo mientras veía nuestra ropa un poco desarreglada y se sonrojaba situando la mirada en otro sitio. —** Naruto tendrás que acompañarme, y tú Sasuke, te puedes mantener cerca, pero no puedo permitir que entres al escenario**— sonrió al ver la cara de frustración del Uchiha. — **Tranquilo**— le puso una mano en el hombro — **Todo estará bien, no creo que haya por que preocuparse.**

Sasuke sonrió para si debido al gesto, pero su miraba inflexible me mostró que no quiso comprometerse a despreocuparse.

Solo nos dispusimos a acomodar y alisar lo desarreglado y arrugado y a tratar de hacer aun lado esas ansias incontenibles de tenernos donde sea y cuando sea. Por que lastimosamente existían reglas sociales de comportamiento. Estúpidos sociólogos.

Recorrimos un angosto pasillo lúgubre alfombrado que se abría frente a nosotros. Dicho pasillo, hace un rato, cuando estaba siego por el frenesí de ser arrastrado y secuestrado por este Adonis bastardo, me pareció corto y excitante, ahora solo era interminable y terrorífico. Gajes de la pasión, supongo.

Iruka nos hizo avanzar hacia el gran salón de la discoteca. Esta contaba con tres ambientes, en donde, mas tarde, la gente se contonearía en sus diferentes ritmos. Lo que diferenciaba este local de los muchos otros era la plaza central con mesas y sillas, donde siempre había música Jazz, blues y sus contemporáneas.

En el centro de la gran plaza central destacaba un gran punto negro, ese agujero era el secreto de la velada. Es verdad, yo le había dado la idea inicial hace mucho tiempo a Kakashi, pero jamás pensé que él tomará mis palabras muy en serio. Ciertamente. Nada es lo que parece.

Sasuke parecía un poco sorprendido de Kakashi; jamás pensó que tuviera es lado servicial poco irritante debido a su jocosa personalidad, y menos mal no tuve que explicarle que, a veces, la vida de un detective local, no era muy remunerada. En numerosas ocasiones yo mismo fui obligado a participar como músico. Mas aun, cuando mi casa voló por lo aires.

Iruka nos mencionó que casi todos los invitados ya habían llegado y se encontraban en el recibidor dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la discoteca; después de cierta hora no se le permitiría entrar a nadie en el recinto, como medida de seguridad. Y, la salida de emergencia se mantendría abierta, por cualquier eventualidad.

**IV**

Yo me había despedido de Sasuke con un simple ademan de gestos raros, la verdad es que quería coserle un beso en esos labios cínicos, pero debía comportarme. Por que uno no era suficiente. Nunca.

Seguí a Iruka, quien me hablaba sumamente entretenido de los otros chicos de la banda que me acompañarían en la segunda fase de la melodía, pues, la primera no necesitaba de muchos instrumentos.

Los salude a todos. Ino estaba divina, con su largo y estilizado vestido color ostra y su rubio cabello llegándole a las caderas, ella además de cantar, se hacia con el bajo... Kiba y Shikamaru, lucían exactamente el mismo traje que yo, lo que nos diferenciaba y nos daba personalidad era la guardacamisa que llevábamos. Kiba quien tocaba el saxofón, con una camisa verde manzana, y Shikamaru, quien se encargaba de la batería, de color azul cielo.

Aquel pedazo de madera blanca con cortes finos Ingleses resaltaba notoriamente dentro de toda esa oscura plataforma de roble macizo. Cierto, que todos los instrumentos eran de un hermoso color nube en una tarde cálida, pero realmente declino por la belleza y tenacidad del piano, logra cautivarme. Siempre, al sentarme en el taburete, es como soñar despierto; Moldeando mi alma con las notas musicales, nivelando ese faltante; una total entrega.

Shikamuru me despertó de mi ensoñación con una palmada inesperada en el hombro, yo solo atine a sonreír, no era raro para ellos despertarme de mis extraños letargos mientras observaba algo de mi interés.

— **Iruka lleva gritándote que le pongas atención por mas de cinco minutos**— me dice el Nara — **Empezaba a darme dolor de cabeza.**

— **Lo siento.**

— **En fin. Naruto tu harás la introducción, tendrás diez minutos para interpretar lo que quieras de ****Louis Armstrong. Aquí tienes **— y me entregó una hoja con algunas canciones y escalas, que menos mal me sabía yo de memoria. — **Y después, chicos, entrara Ino para la voz central y la seguirán a ella.**

— **Ese fue el trato**— dije sin creerlo, Kakashi jamás cumplía verdaderamente con algo a menos que pensara utilizarlo en su favor mas adelante. Obviamente.

— **Lo se **— me dijo Iruka, algo apenado.

— **Bien, empezaremos con algo suave pero animado ¿Qué les parece **_**Unforgettable**_**?** — Les dije recompuesto de la sorpresa, revisando la lista— **Me agrada **_**Georgia on mi mind, **_**luego podemos seguir con **_**Blueberry Hill…**_

— **Perfecto, no toca ningún tema que he trabajado, por que he preparado un remix para cuando nos abandones, jum**— me dijo Ino, haciendo pucheros.

— **Kakashi nos previno**— Soltó Kiba algo indignado.

— **Lo siento, chicos**. **No es un buen momento**— Ino empezó el interrogatorio pertinente. Miré a Shikamaru buscando ayuda, él más que nadie, por ser compañero detectivesco, me entendía. Vi que asintió y trató de culminar la conversación de tal manera que yo no diera más detalles de los que no quería dar…

Iruka nos condujo a nuestros lugares. Menos mal no sufría de claustrofobia. Todo estaba rematadamente oscuro. Nos colocamos frente a nuestros instrumentos; yo me senté en mi silla de pianista, agradecido.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, al posarnos todos sobre la plataforma con forma de O gigante, esta no se retorció o dobló. Las indicaciones casi histéricas de Iruka fueron: ¡No salir por nada del mundo del círculo mientras este ascendía! Palabras textuales.

Nos elevaríamos al cielo y daríamos comienzo a la velada. Ya la gente, de seguro, estaría concentrada sobre cada una de las sillas dispuestas.

No perdimos más tiempo, yo arreglé mi desastroso cabello con los dedos, movido por la ansiedad. Miré a los chicos, y estos me devolvieron una ligera sonrisa en conjunto con un asentimiento.

Yo, me sentía sumamente nervioso. No por la presentación, sino, por como estaba mi vida. No suena nada lógico. Yo, perseguido por un psicópata enfermo, dando un espectáculo de lujo para mi ex pareja. Aun podría imaginar que ese sujeto rubio entraría por la puerta de emergencia y nos herviría a todos con una ametralladora de última generación de esas que hasta te lavan la ropa y te cuentan un cuento antes de dormir. Eso es poco descabellado. Lo menos que quería era herir a alguien inocente por culpa de mis vanidades.

Mientras nos elevábamos imaginé que éramos unos excursionistas saliendo de las entrañas de la tierra. O, unos agentes secretos que lograron sobrevivir a la misión de sus vidas. No se que pensaran las personas de allá arriba, pero a mi, esto me parece la mega fiesta de promoción.

Cuando quedamos al mismo nivel del suelo de la plaza central, y las luces nos dieron de lleno en la cara, lo primero que percibí fue la profundidad de las emociones de Sasuke. Desconcierto, ansiedad, admiración y ardor. Todo exactamente en ese orden. Y, yo no cabía en felicidad. Salía de mí como del sol se alejaban sus rayos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Esta base movible de ingeniería rural tendría la discoteca a rebosar por los próximos meses.

Felicite a Jew por su nuevo empleo y agradecí la presencia de todos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada y diferencial a mi cuidador sensual.

Comencé con mis lentos movimientos de preparación, la pasión rítmica vendría después, en pleno apogeo. En la cúspide del arte. Las escalas me encontraban en el laberinto de sentimientos que pasaban fugaces por mi pecho. Esas letras merecían toda la sintonización e intensidad que hubiera. Si lo que buscaba no lo encontraba dentro de mí, la sinfonía se estiraba al ambiente y las absorbía. Algo hermoso, y macabro, sin dudas.

**V**

Cuando uno disfruta de lo que hace, el tiempo pasa sumamente rápido, sin misericordia; y poco me parecieron esos minutos en el escenario, en donde creí, por segundos, que podría dominar al mundo o construir una maquina del tiempo si me lo planteaba seriamente. Que podría amar sin límites y meter un tenedor en un microondas sin que este explotara.

Me vengaría de Kakashi por dejar que escogiera mi tiempo en el escenario.

Respiré profundo un par de veces para animarme a admirar a las personas de mí alrededor. Un excelente ambiente, sin dudas.

Al llegar a la mesa que nos asignaron, noté a Sakura y a Dolan sentados charlando con Sasuke, o mejor dicho, charlándole a Sasuke. Que bastardo tan antisocial me gastaba.

Suspiré un par de veces y traté de poner atención a la conversación del trió. Casi ajeno a la mirada chispeante de mi guardaespaldas.

Dolan se levanto y nos dimos la mano.

— **¡Has estado genial, Naruto! **— me habló mi amiga peli rosa.

— **Y tú estas muy hermosa, Sakura-chan**— le dije entrecerrando los ojos con marcada malicia mientras me aceraba a ella con la intención de decirle algo privado —** Si te lo piensas tirar esta noche, no tragues como siempre.** — le dije mientras cabeceaba a la comida que había en la mesa y luego al teniente Dolan.

Tuve que huir por la izquierda ante la derecha que me envió.

Me encontré frente a frente con Jew. Lo abracé y felicité nuevamente, olvidando la incomodidad. Y a pesar de que aun habían personas en las sillas, me pareció una fila interminable la gente que quería acercarse a mí para agradecerme abrir la escena y un montón de cosas que no terminaba de comprender, realmente deseaba alejarme del gentío. Les indique a todos, con mi mejor sonrisa, que la velaba continuaba y que esperaba que siguieran disfrutando de la fiesta.

Sasuke se acercó a mi costado derecho sigilosamente, moviéndose como el mismo viento, pero más distinguido, deseable y apremiante. Nos dirigimos a la barra bar, en donde estaban Kakashi e Iruka.

Sasuke se encargó de servirnos la primera ronda. Su vaso contenía jugo de limón, el mío un vodka y los tortolos solo un par de cervezas. Esta noche merecía un brindis. A juzgar por la inmovilidad de los hombros de Sasuke, él estaba mas tranquilo que yo.

Yo estaba algo hipnotizado por la voz de Ino, realmente melodiosa, y la presencia imponente de Sasuke, cuando percibí algo por el rabillo del ojo y me volví.

Era el niño. Al principio lo miré sin comprender, como si se tratara de una alucinación. Entonces me venció el pánico.

La única vez que lo había visto con claridad había sido en el área de descanso de la carretera cuando yo me dirigía al desierto de Mojave. Mark Messenger se encontraba echado en un banco, fingiendo dormir con una revista sobre la cara, mientras Eric, de rodillas en el suelo, jugaba con camiones de juguete, emitiendo ruidos bucales, reproduciendo con onomatopeyas los crujidos y chasquidos del cambio de marchas. Había vuelto a verlo de noche, a través de las ventanas de la camioneta que me había embestido y casi hecho puré. Sus risas habían resonado en la oscuridad como un repique maligno que me había recordado el inframundo de elfos y hadas.

Para tener cinco años era muy pequeño. La luz del pasillo brillaba en su pelo rubio y largo. Tenia los ojos clavados en mi y en sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisa. Se volvió para mirar a una persona que estaba en el pasillo y a quien yo no alcanzaba a ver. Obedecía instrucciones, igual que un niño que interpreta un papel totalmente nuevo para él en una obra de teatro escolar. Me di cuenta de que preguntaba: ¿Qué?.

No quise esperar para saber lo que le indicaba el sujeto en cuestión.

Me incorpore y a punto estuvo de tirar la silla cuando lo hice. Rayos, debía controlarme, no armar escándalo, no pretendía dañar la festividad si solo me querían a mi. Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka se volvieron pronto hacia donde yo estaba y trataron de seguir con sus ojos mi mirada atónita, pero cuando todos vieron ya no había nadie allí. Rodee la silla de Iruka y tomé a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastre, prácticamente, hacia el pasillo.

— **El niño**— le murmure.

En un suspiro desenfundó la pistola, me tomó del brazo y me situó a sus espaldas mientras avanzábamos hacia la puerta. Yo me removí y me coloque a su lado; tomé la Davis del interior de mi chaqueta, no iba a permitir que lo hirieran, o alguno de los invitados. Ino se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo y se interrumpió en mitad de una hermosa frase, mirándonos con asombro. Los muchachos no detuvieron la melodía, y Shikamaru se acerco a la rubia y le dijo algo al oído, de seguro, para calmarla. Y se escucho de nuevo su voz. Una mujer soltó un gritito al vernos con las armas pero Iruka se encargo de ella, mientras que Kakashi nos hacia señas de que se dirigiría a verificar la entrada. Sasuke gruño salvajemente cuando me deshice de su protección, pero me indicó que esperara mientras él revisaba los alrededores. Pegó la espalda a la pared y asomó la cabeza, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha y retrocedió.

— **Vamos**— dijo.

Me empujó con la mano el brazo y anduvimos aprisa por el pasillo de la izquierda. Nuestros pasos resonaban en las baldosas del suelo. Creí, por su mirada inflexible, que me encerraría en algún sitio mientras él revisaba los alrededores, yo no lo iba a permitir, pero también se que no perdía ninguna oportunidad de molestarme e irritarme. Me condujo hacia la salida que se abría en el extremo del pasillo. Nos detuvimos con brusquedad en la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie en la zona. El viento de la noche nos calló como un balde de agua helada, luego de estar en la caldeada discoteca. Evitamos la luz y al doblar la esquina, camino al estacionamiento, buscamos la protección de los arbustos.

— **¿Estas seguro de que era el?** — me preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

— **Por supuesto que si.**

Nos encontrábamos en un sendero mal iluminado que bordeaba uno de los patios interiores. Los grillos cantaban y percibí el olor ligeramente fétido de un depósito de basura del centro comercial. Oímos voces adelante. Nos acuclillamos tras otros arbustos que crecían pegados al edificio. Yo empuñaba la Davis. El único indicio de la tensión que dominaba a Sasuke era la fuerza con que me clavaba los dedos en la carne del brazo derecho. Pasaron dos mujeres; las había visto antes, en el grupos de las chicas del servicio de seguridad del local, de seguro había terminado su turno e iban a sus casas.

— **Lo que me faltaba un tipo con una identificación falsa**— decía una. Yo di un respingo.

— **Olvídalo, de seguro era algún mafioso con ganas de mover los pies un rato—** dijo la otra y las voces se perdieron cuando ambas doblaron la esquina y entraron en el paisaje abovedado que teníamos a la izquierda.

Sasuke volvió al sendero sin soltarme.

— **Vamos a ir a inspeccionar el lugar en donde deje mi auto**— dijo— **no sea que el tipo este allí esperándonos. **

La zona estaba bien iluminada. Las ventanas de los autos del ala izquierda proyectaban rectángulos de luz amarilla sobre el césped, cortados a intervalos regulares por las palmeras. A la derecha, sobre el telón de fondo de la oscuridad salió un vehículo del estacionamiento y abandono el camino de entrada para girar a la derecha, barriendo con los faros los erguidos contrafuertes del dique. El océano que se extendía al otro lado era una inmensa masa batiente, miniada por el claro de luna.

Desde donde estábamos veíamos perfectamente la parte trasera del Porsche rojo de Sasuke. Estacionado junto a la línea de arbustos que bordeaba el camino circular cerca de la entrada de la discoteca.

De repente estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando vi el rostro de mi orgulloso guardaespaldas. Llevaba unos diminutos lentes oscuros, a través de los cuales veía en todas direcciones. Y aunque hice un gran esfuerzo de mantenerme en silencio, sin dejar escapar alguna risita, no pude evitar mi cara de bromas cuando él volteo a verme. Ignoró olímpicamente mi burlona expresión y señaló con el dedo índice hacia un lugar tan oscuro como cueva.

— **Mira. Ahí.** — murmuró.

Me pasó el aparatito y mire a través de sus cristales. Sasuke me explicó que era su nuevo juguete, un visor nocturno con un diseño camuflageado.

La claridad verdosa y fantástica que de pronto adquirió el paisaje resultaba increíble. Allí donde la oscuridad parecía densa e impenetrable se apreciaba ahora una fina película verdosa sobre la que resaltaban los objetos como si fueran anuncios de neón. El niño estaba agachado entre los helechos que había junto a una palmera, sentado sobre los talones y abrazándose las rodillas huesudas, visibles a causa del pantalón corto. El frágil cuerpo acusaba la tensión de quien juega a las escondidas. No vi a Messenger, pero no tenia que andar lejos. Roce el brazo de Sasuke y señale al niño con el dedo. Tomó los lentecitos y volvió a mirar por ellos.

— **Ya lo veo.** — Murmuro.

Miró sin el aparato y luego otra vez con el visor. Retrocedimos sin decir palabra y volvimos por donde habíamos llegado. Rodeamos el edificio principal y entramos por una puerta de servicio. Sasuke llamó a un taxi desde un teléfono público que había cerca de los baños. Minutos más tarde nos recogía en una travesía próxima a la parte trasera del local nocturno.

**VI**

Cuando llegamos a la casa eran la una y media de la madrugada y Sasuke estaba del peor humor que yo hubiera presenciado. Había permanecido callado durante el trayecto a casa en el taxi y sin aun mediar palabra había abierto la puerta de mi residencia y quitado su chaqueta con furia. La manga derecha se le engancho de la pistolera. La soltó de un tirón, hizo una bola con la prenda y la arrojó al otro extremo de la sala como un niño berrinchudo, aunque aterrizó mucho antes de llegar a su destino. Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la botella de Whisky, sirvió en un vaso de plástico y apuró el licor sin pestañar. Recogí la chaqueta del suelo y me la colgué del brazo.

— **No es tu culpa**— dije.

— **¿De quien es, sino? Fui yo quien insistió en que fuéramos a ese lugar. Era ridículo… demasiado peligroso ¿Y para que? Messenger pudo haberse presentado con una **_**Uzi **_**y freírnos a todos.**

La verdad es que me resultaba difícil rebatirle aquel punto, ya que también se me había ocurrido a mí.

— **Tranquilo **— dije en un suspiro acercándome a él hasta poner mi quijada en su hombro — **No hay que preocuparse, no ha pasado nada.**

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos con los dedos tan crispados alrededor del vaso que temí que fuera a romperlo.

— **Me voy**— dijo, con un atisbo de dolor, pero enteramente decidido.

— **¿Vas a abandonarme?** — le dije en voz baja. Su reacción ante el golpe a su orgullo tuvo la virtud de sulfurarme. Solo le importaba su maldito orgullo herido.

— **¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así? Ese sujeto puso en practica otro de sus trucos llamativos. Quiere ponerme nervioso y que tu**— le di un golpecito con el dedo índice en el pecho, yo estaba realmente molesto—**te subas por las paredes de pura ira. Hasta aquí se sale con la suya. Tú te vas corriendo ahora a comprar cigarrillos, él entra y trata de liquidarme, no se lo pondré fácil, pero por un demonio, me terminara matando. Muchísimas gracias, pero la rendición no esta en mi diccionario**… — dije totalmente exasperado, traté de irme a mi habitación y así poner en práctica algún plan de defensa. Si de aquí en adelante iba a estar por mi cuenta debía pensar en que hacer. Y el dolor. El dolor lacerante de mi pecho ante su actitud… Bueno ya vería que hacer con el.

Me tomó del brazo y me envolvió en su cálido pecho. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada ausente.

— **Lo siento, tienes razón.**

— **Si, la tengo, la tengo**— dije con saña, separándome sin querer de su complaciente olor — **Hay que encontrar la manera de darle por el culo. Estoy arto de esos malnacidos que quieren matarme. Tenemos que adelantarnos a él.**

Mis palabras le subieron un poco el ánimo.

— **¿Cómo?** — dijo después de unos minutos.

— **No lo se, pero el niño es la clave. Oye, ¿No se supone que tú eres el cerebro de esta relación?** — le dije mientras una sonrisa sardónica de _No te lo creas_ asaltaba mi rostro un poco mas calmado y netamente embriagado con su viril presencia. Me dieron ganas de recorrer con mi lengua ciertos secretos pasivos de cierto Uchiha Uke bastardo. La necesidad de Sasuke y las ganas de olvidarme por minutos de todos nuestros problemas me dieron en la cara como las más crueles de las verdades.

Lo pegué de la pared más cercana, mientras hurgaba vilmente en el interior de su boca. Mis manos cobraron vida propia, mi lengua trabajaba aparte de los mandatos del cerebro. Los suspiros escapaban de mis labios abiertos al ver su rostro contraído por lo intenso de mis movimientos. Y, sus jadeos serán mi eterna recompensa. Darle placer será mi perdición.

Las manos de él afe rraban mi guardacamisa, tratando de sacármela por los hombros. Él se arrancó la prenda de un tirón, y cuando cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, reí con satisfacción. Siguieron los pantalones y los bóxers. Llegamos a penas al sofá cama y nos quedamos ensimismados contemplando al otro.

— **Tócame**— me dijo de pronto. Sasuke era la cosa más sensual que hubiera visto, y eso que yo había apagado una que otra llama. — **Hazlo—** me apuró.

Mi lengua y mis manos hambrientas comenzaron con su deguste. Un jadeo bajo salió de sus labios, mientras ondulaba su cuerpo en una sensual oleada. El aroma de su excitación era tal que me hubiera echo caer de rodillas si no estuviera ya sentado.

Be sé una de sus tetillas, introduciéndomelo un poco en la boca. Mientras succionaba, desplacé el cuerpo y lo extendí sobre él, cayendo entre sus piernas. Sasuke acogió mi peso con un suspiro gutural.

Mi sangre latía como si estuviera corriendo des bocada y mi erección palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio.

Estuve apunto de perderme a mi mismo cuando escuche ese sonoro gemido que salió del fondo de su garganta. Podría hacerle grabar un CD, para recrearme eternamente. Bueno, mala idea. No creo que a Sasuke le haga nada de gracia.

Bajé por su bajo vientre, repartiendo besos y lamidas.

Aquellos ojos metalizados estaban que hervían por comerme. Me acerqué nuevamente a su rostro y lo contemple un rato. Embelesado. Besé sus labios pacientemente, reconociendo su sabor, atrayendo y concentrando su deseo.

De un manotón lo senté sobre mis caderas hirvientes, deseosas de roce. Su roce. Sasuke descansó sus piernas a cada lado de mí, buscando mi boca con su boca con verdadera insistencia, mientras sus brazos nos encerraban completamente en un erótico abrazo… Gemí al sentir que mi virilidad rozaba la suya y también su húmeda intimidad.

Al separar nuestros labios tuve la intención de olisquear nuevamente su cuello, pero mi necesidad por él me impulso a besar la zona y dar varias lamidas.

— **Muérdeme.** — Diablos, casi exploté en un multi color de orgasmos al escuchar esa palabra. No hice nada. Solo enterré mi rosto en el espacio divino de su cuello que me acogía perfectamente. —**Es una marca de propiedad… Y… Yo soy tuyo**—Oh, Dios. Eso había sonado muy sensual. Mis ojos lo contemplaron estupidizado, si es que ese término existe. Atontado. Con adoración. Con mis labios tomé una delicada porción de traslucida piel y mordisquee a gusto, sintiendo los espasmos positivos del Adonis. Me lancé nuevamente a su boca.

Esta vena masoquista, este lado pasivo y autoritario de Sasuke me venia como anillo al dedo.

— **Sasuke… También puedes morderme**— le dije con la intención de que supiera que todo de mi era suyo. Apenas terminé la frase cuando sentí sus dientes en mi hombro, elevando mis niveles de anhelación por él.

Volví a meterme entre sus fuertes piernas. Alcé sus rodillas y metí mis hombros por debajo para mejor postura. Excelente vista. Su miembro era un receptor de mis movimientos, buscaba calor y humedad. Yo se lo daría.

Comencé a besar la piel más delicada, la punta, en donde estaba más cálido y mojado. Lentamente fui lamiendo aquel miembro que iba desapareciendo centímetro a centímetro en mi boca. Tomé los testículos, para llevarlo al abismo, mientras que absorbía en el glande y con mi lengua presionaba ciertos lugares de la extensión, haciéndole contorsionarse de deleite. Lentamente hurgué con mi lengua en su interior, estaba más que preparado y caliente para mí.

Sin necesidad de palabras, Sasuke enredó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Con cuidado di varios empujes, rozando más nuestros cuerpos. Casi grité del placer, mientras él se retorcía, siempre orgulloso.

Olvidé lo que seguía al encontrar su mirada. Una electricidad subió por mi medula y se internó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Creo que sisé, como un vampiro excitado. Sasuke no pudo ocultar un alto gemido cuando caí sobre él, dentro de él. Ambos rugimos. Logré controlarme y dejar de actuar como un deseoso animal, busqué su jugosa boca, para dejar que se sumergiera en mí, y tenernos ambos. Su lengua simulaba mi penetración. Mi boca lo recibía como su cuerpo me absorbía a mí. Mis manos seguían en una eterna devoción a su cuerpo. Sus manos en mi espalda, en mi rostro, en mis hombros. Una luz blanca, y me sobrecogió la paz y tranquilidad después del frenesí. Ambos habíamos llegado al orgasmo. Juntos.

No necesitaba mas, solo a él.

Me dejó tenerle. Y al hacerlo, me tuvo a mí. Completamente.

* * *

_Particularmente escribo SN, pero en esta ocasión quise incursionar, nuevamente, en el NS. Si me pidieran un por que, realmente les diría que me ENCANTA. Pienso alternar en ambos. _

_No lo había dicho pero, averiguar sobre armas y esas cosas me ha gustado. Incluso le pedí a un amigo que me llevará a un campo de tiro, iré, aunque necesito ciertos permisos y llevará tiempo por que no poseo un arma. Debemos aprender a defendernos, y mas si estudias derecho y piensas irte por la rama penal. _

_Oh, no los chantajearé para que me dejen RW, ni les diré que se irán al infierno o tendrán pesadillas, solo espero su disfrute a través de mi inventiva._

_Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, que no será tan largo. También, trabajo en otros fics._

_Gracias por leer._

"_Necesidad. Es la madre de todos los ingenios… Amor. Es la madre de todas las verdaderas felicidades… Vida. Es la madre de todos los poetas y escritores…"_

_**D/B**_


	11. Misterio Desafortunado

**_Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme…_**

**_Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora_**

_Mejor sonido: "I don__'t__ Love you" –**My Chemical Romance**-_

**_"Por un beso tuyo, cometería sacrilegio. Subiría con los pies desnudos el Everest. Conduciría tu Audi con una venda en los ojos. Por tus suaves gemidos vendería mi serotonina, elixir de mi alma. Por tus suaves caricias nadaría en lagos infectados de monstruos marinos, con dientes tan grandes como mi cabeza. Y, no querrás preguntarme que daría, o que haría si me prometes la eternidad o la luna…"_**

_Olvidé lo que seguía al encontrar su mirada. Una electricidad subió por mi medula y se internó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Creo que sisé, como un vampiro excitado. Sasuke no pudo ocultar un alto gemido cuando caí sobre él, dentro de él y ambos rugimos con placer. Logré controlarme y dejar de actuar como un deseoso animal, busqué su jugosa boca, para dejar que se sumergiera en mí, y tenernos ambos. _

_Su lengua simulaba mi penetración y mi boca lo recibía como su cuerpo me absorbía a mí. Mis manos seguían en una eterna devoción a su cuerpo, sus manos en mi espalda, en mi rostro, en mis hombros. Una luz blanca, y me sobrecogió la paz y tranquilidad después del frenesí. Ambos habíamos llegado al orgasmo. Juntos. _

_No necesitaba mas, solo a él._

_ Me dejó tenerle. Y al hacerlo, me tuvo a mí Completamente._

**Capitulo XI**

**[Misterio desafortunado]**

La mañana llego rápida o tal vez era que no ponía suficiente atención al tiempo. Si, era lo mas seguro. Me sentía revitalizado, feliz, como cuando logras encontrar algo relevante que ha estado perdido durante largo tiempo. Sientes que las piezas están justo donde deberían estar.

_El niño es la clave_

No estoy seguro pero creo que lo dije en voz alta, porque sentí a Sasuke removerse a mi lado, como si extraer esos recientes recuerdos pudiera mortificar sus sueños.

No había logrado dormir luego de haber tomado a Sasuke de casi todas las maneras grávidamente posibles. Después de esa primera vez, consciente por supuesto, me encontré rindiéndole culto indefinido a esa piel incandescente. Consiente de lo contrarias que eran nuestros rasgos. A diferencia de mi, la hermosura de Sasuke era oscura, con ese tilde misterioso, levantando el morbo de todos los que ponen sus ojos en él.

Y me encontré maldiciendo y jurando golpes a todo lo que se fijara en él.

Rayos.

Si. Demonios.

No recordaba esta fase de "macho" celopata.

Me levante obstinado, tratando de erradicar mis pensamientos insanos. Sasuke estaba lejos de pertenecerme realmente, pues no era un estúpido plato o un detergente, Jesús, es una persona con mentalidad propia. Maldición, si, tenia ganas de maldecir unas mil veces mientras bajaba por las escaleras, solo que cuando llegué a la cocina interrumpí mis versos malditos y pecaminosos. Infiernos, mi cuerpo también quería ser tan indecente como mi mente. La desnudez me hizo pensar en lo perdidos que estamos los seres humanos, todos concentrados en un pequeño, ínfimo espacio del mundo al que pertenecemos.

¿Habrá alguien o algo que sea capaz de conocer cada mundo, cada persona?

Soy un imbécil. Un asesino con énfasis de nana me persigue y yo estaba desnudo en la cocina pensando en la respuesta de un misterio universal.

Tomé la taza de la cafetera con un movimiento mecánico, la lavé, y preparé todo para un desayuno en buenas condiciones. Tal vez Sasuke necesite energías, luego de una noche tan larga como satisfactoria.

Me encontré sonriendo por los caminos que decidió atravesar mi perspicaz mente.

Me acaloré enseguida. Estaba tan duro y dispuesto como un semental.

Unos brazos me rodearon de forma suave pero posesiva. Sasuke enterró su nariz en mi cuello, haciendo que me agarrara del borde de la mesa. Ya no estaba deseoso, estaba al tope de la excitación. Estar desnudo no hacia las cosas más fáciles. Bueno, no para mi mente. Su olor me dejaba sin norte.

— **¿De que te ríes, _colega_?** — Su voz… Mierda. Y supe que la última palabra no lo dijo comparando nuestras profesiones. Su mano en mi entrepierna y el suave balanceo de su pelvis contra mi, me indicó que estaba tan sexualmente encendido como yo.

Me voltee en un brusco movimiento, pero por supuesto, por su mirada equilibrada supe que no esperaba menos de mí.

Me acerqué a él con pasos felinos, de esos que se que le gustan y le encienden. Le fui haciendo retroceder, lentamente al sofá cama. Y, en ese momento le agradecí a los viejos por tener la perspectiva de un mueble no solo de adorno, de esos miniaturas.

Al lamerle más abajo del cuello, observe el trozo de carne que había sido profanado por mis dientes en más de una oportunidad. Lo sentí tan estúpidamente mío como la cafetera. Odiaba la idea de ser dominante como un león territorial, pero era un impulso tan primitivo como respirar o, en fumadores aficionados, encender un cigarrillo apenas se abandone la cama.

Me colocó debajo de él rudamente, con esos movimientos que hacen que mi cuerpo vibre de anticipación. Desearlo era tan fácil y factible como la salida del sol todas las mañanas, como la fotosíntesis. Si, Sasuke era la planta que hacia posible mi purificación, mi enajenación y mi deseo.

Di de lleno contra su boca, en una sensual oleada, ambos quedamos conectados por nuestras lenguas, por nuestras manos en el contrario, por nuestro deseo emanando por cada intrínseco poro y capa de piel. Y me encontré perteneciéndole, más allá de la tercera dimensión. Porque con solo mirar sus ojos, descubría todo aquello que me hacia falta, todo lo que no era, y nunca seria.

Mi hilarante pensamiento fue interrumpido por un par de golpes enérgicos a la puerta principal de mi residencia.

Ambos dimos un respingo. Sasuke como pudo me aparto cuidadoso y fue al cajón que estaba escondido detrás de la escalera y empuñó su arma, indicándome por señas exageradas y molestas que me escondiera en la cocina. Yo no pensaba dejarlo solo, ni muchos menos hacerle caso.

Solo que cuando recordé el estado de mi cuerpo no pude imaginarme hacer otra cosa. Bueno, haría lo que tendría que hacer. Si era el asesino, no permitiría que le hicieran algo a Sasuke. Aunque imaginar que M. M. vendría a mi casa a las ocho de la mañana, con la pistola en una mano, el niño hambriento en la otra, y un periódico debajo de cualquier brazo, me parecía casi imposible. A menos, que quisiera matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Matarme y matar el hambre de su hijo con la comida de mi despensa.

— **Sasuke, pregunta quien es. Demonios**— dije bajamente, un poco alterado por el ritmo de mis pensamientos, ya iban por la sección de horror de "La sierra 5".

— **Sube al dormitorio. Ahora**— Y vi el brillo mórbido de sus ojos guardianes. No era una petición, desgraciadamente era un orden. Una que en un principio prometí obedecer en casos que lo ameritaban. — **No abriré hasta que te cambies, no permitiré que te vean.**

Esa ultima frase removió todo el orgullo que tenia al hacer lo que el me pedía. Se preocupaba por mi bienestar y mi integridad. Como buen macho dominante.

No perdí más tiempo y subí las escaleras como si estuviera acelerado por un cohete. Me puse un bóxer, un pantalón de tela y una franela de algodón negra de Sasuke. Me quedaba un poco larga, dado que era más alto que yo. Solo un poco.

Bajé mas rápido que el correcaminos, saltándome los últimos cuatro escalones hasta la planta baja.

Sasuke al verme se dirigió a la puerta principal y se pegó a la pared de la derecha. Nunca se debía bajar la guardia, y más aun cuando el sujeto no se deje llevar por lo común de las situaciones de intento de homicidio. Según mi guardaespaldas, M.M. estaría encubierto durante varios días, temeroso de ser agarrado in fraganti en algún plansucho de tercera mano. Pero solo le basto dos días y una noche para acecharme nuevamente. No le costaría nada estar ahora en mi puerta, con un arsenal de explosivos y hacer que esta volara por los aires, de nuevo.

— **¿Quién es?** — preguntó Sasuke.

— **Clyde Dietz**— dijo una voz apagada.

Eché a andar hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke me indicó con la mano y el ceño fruncido que retrocediera.

**— ¿Qué quiere?**

**— Han encontrado a Yolanda. Esta en la sala de urgencias del hospital St. Teerry y quiere ver a Naruto. Dejamos un par de mensajes en el contestador automático, pero al no tener noticias suyas, hemos decidido venir personalmente. Vamos camino al hospital. ¿Esta el en casa?**

— **Un momento**— dijo Sasuke.

Señaló el contestador automático, que se encontraba en la estantería que había detrás del sofá. Me acerque al aparato, miré la ventanilla de las llamadas y vi un 2 iluminado. Baje el volumen, pulse la techa de playback y escuché las grabaciones. El primer mensaje era de Jermaine, el segundo de Clyde y los dos prácticamente decían lo mismo. Habían encontrado a Yolanda y preguntaba por mí. Cambié una mirada con Sasuke, él arqueo las cejas, Apago las luces del exterior, pegó el ojo a la mirilla y abrió la puerta con precaución. Vi a Clyde en el umbral, bañado por un haz de luz mortecina. Se estaba yendo la niebla mañanera.

— **Disculpen la intromisión**—dijo—** no me gusta molestar a la gente a estas horas. Pero Jermaine insistió.**

— **Pase**— dijo Sasuke, retrocediendo un poco para que Dietz entrara a la casa para luego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas e indicarle a Clyde que tomara asiento, invitación que el aludido declinó con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

— **Jermaine espera en el coche. No quisiera dejarla sola mucho tiempo, esta ansiosa por llegar al hospital.**

Parecía agotado y el nerviosismo le acentuaba las bolsitas de debajo de sus ojos, llevaba una gabardina color tabaco y tenia las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de diseñador. Su mirada tropezó con la pistolera de Sasuke, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Como si hablar de armas fuera de mala educación.

— **¿Cómo esta Yolanda? ¿Han podido informarse?** — pregunté.

— **No lo sabemos con seguridad. El medico dice que ha sufrido heridas y golpes insignificantes… nada serio… pero el corazón le late de manera irregular y supongo que la tendrán en terapia intensiva con monitores y cosas por el estilo. La admitieron antes de que firmara los papeles. Creo que su vida no corre peligro, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tiene ya más de ochenta años. **

— **¿La encontró la policía?**

Asintió.

— **Una mujer la vio vagando por la calle y avisó a la policía. Según dijo el agente que nos llamó, esta desorientada, no sabe nada en absoluto donde se encuentra ni donde ha pasado todo este tiempo. El medico dice que desde que la ingresaron no ha hecho mas que hablar de usted. Le agradeceríamos que nos acompañara, si no es mucha molestia.**

— **Desde luego que si, ttebayo**— dije, olvidando que mi molesta muletilla se me había escapado. No la decía no se desde hace cuanto tiempo. — **Permítame cambiarme antes. No quisiera ir así.**

— **Voy a decírselo a Jermaine**— me dijo. Y luego a Sasuke— **¿Viene con nosotros o va en su coche?**

Rayos. El auto de Sasuke estaba aun aparcado en el estacionamiento de la discoteca.

— **Vamos con usted. Ya luego regresaremos en un taxi**— respondí yo desde las escaleras de caracol.

Mientras subía a la alcoba me quité los zapatos de deportes que me había colocado, y luego la camisa que olía deliciosamente a Sasuke. Saque cualquier cosa del armario prácticamente vacío y me puse unos vaqueros y una franela de algodón verde manzana. Me asome por la barandilla mientras buscaba otros zapatos más cómodos.

— **¿Dónde la encontraron?**

Clyde alzó la cabeza para mirarme y se encogió de hombros.

— **En el mismo barrio donde está el asilo… cerca de allí… no fue muy lejos, por lo que parece. Es inconcebible que no la viéramos. A no ser que nos viese ella y se escondiera.**

**— La creo muy capaz de hacer algo así.**

Me aparté del hueco de la escalera y me puse unos Adidas. Mas cómodo y camino en medias de lana gruesa. Dos segundos después bajaba por las escaleras y tomaba el bolso con la Davis. Nunca se sabe.

**— Andando**— dije mientras Sasuke abría la puerta. No había notado que estaba pulcramente vestido e impecable, con su lacio cabello húmedo. Mientras que yo me ahorraba la ducha vespertina.

El Mercedes blanco de Clyde estaba estacionado junto a la acera. Jermaine, sentada en la parte de delante, se volvió cuando nos acercamos y nos miró con cara de preocupación.

Quince minutos tardamos en llegar al St. Teerrys y la tensión fue la tónica dominante del trayecto. Sasuke y yo nos habíamos sentado detrás, él de lado, para no perder de vista la ventanilla trasera y comprobar si nos seguían, y yo concentrado en la ventana junto a mí. Pensé en lo difícil que tal vez era para Sasuke no poder controlar una situación como esta. Mi guardaespaldas estaba acostumbrado a la disciplina y a la acción.

Yo había apoyado los brazos en el respaldo del asiento delantero, Jermaine me tomó una mano como si fuera un salvavidas. Tenía los dedos helados y sin darme cuenta me puse a escuchar el ritmo de su respiración, en busca de algún síntoma de otro ataque de asma. Apenas hablamos, ya se había dicho todo lo que había que decirse, Todo lo tque sabíamos con respecto a Yolanda, y repetirlo carecía de sentido.

La zona de estacionamiento que había delante de la sala de urgencias estaba llena. Un coche de la policía ocupaba el extremo. Clyde se detuvo delante de la misma puerta de ingresos de pacientes, esperando a que nos bajáramos, para a continuación, buscar un sitio en la calle para estacionar el auto. Jermaine se demoró, reacia a entrar sin el marido. Llevaba un abrigo cruzado, se subió el cuello como si tuviera frío. Advertí que no quitaba los ojos de la calle, directo a la espalda de Clyde.

— **Vendrá enseguida**— le dije.

Tomó mi brazo, mientras Sasuke vigilaba la retaguardia. Las puertas deslizantes se abrieron automáticamente cuando nos aproximamos. Entramos en el vestíbulo, donde no vi a mucha gente. Me chocó el reinante silencio. En el fondo esperaba ver actividad, carreras, palabras de apremio, ese ambiente dramático que solemos atribuir a toda sala de urgencias: pacientes con huesos rotos, heridas profundas, lápices enterrados en los oídos, reacciones alérgicas con deformidades óseas, quemaduras, heridos de bala. Sin embargo daba la sensación de estar en un lugar vacío y no veía la menor señal de que alguien cuidara de alguien. Tal vez fuera la hora. Puede que el taladro esperara a que fuera mitad de la noche para taladrar algún par de dedos.

Jermaine y yo esperamos en recepción, cerca de un mostrador curvo en cuyo interior había una mesa llena de formularios. A la derecha teníamos un par de ventanas donde de seguro se gestionaban los ingresos, a la izquierda descorría un tabique en sentido horizontal; en la parte exterior había dos teléfonos públicos y detrás se encontraba la sala de espera. Vi un televisor pantalla plana, que en ese momento daba información sobre deportes, pero habían bajado tanto el volumen que no se oía nada. Cuanto se veía era azul y gris. Todo en completo orden. Tranquilo, silencioso, como la pausa que hay antes de una sangrienta guerra.

Por el pequeño espacio de una puerta entreví la sala de enfermeras rodeada de cubículos de reconocimiento. No había el menor rastro ni de la policía ni del personal hospitalario.

Sasuke estaba nervioso y se golpeaba distraídamente la palma de una mano con los dedos de la otra. Bastante extraño, a sabiendas de su personalidad recia y metódica. Lo mas seguro es que su mente andará en otro lugar, tal vez haciendo planes estratégicos para posibles acontecimientos. Luego de dos tamborileos más, se dirigió a la puerta del fondo y se asomó para comprobar la situación de los pasillos y las habitaciones, para idear rutas de escape en caso de que M.M. hiciera acto de presencia. Tuvo que verle la recepcionista por que segundos después apareció por la misma puerta y nos sonrió con educación.

**— Disculpen si les he hecho esperar ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**

**— Hemos venido a ver a Yolanda Graftone— **dije.

Era una cuarentona vestida con ropa de calle común: vaqueros, suéter de algodón, zapatos deportivos. Del cuello le colgaba un estetoscopio como si fuese un collar de perlas. Tenía los ojos color castaño chocolate y que le llenaban de simpatía toda la cara. Consultó unos papeles de la mesa y luego la pantalla del computador y miró a Jermaine.

**— ¿Es usted la Señora de Dietz?**

**— En efecto— **dijo Jermaine.

La manera anticuada y refinada que tiene Jermaine para hablar me recordó a aquellas novelas detectivescas del siglo pasado. La recepcionista hablaba con cordialidad, pero advertía que le temblaba la sonrisa, su actitud general revelaba esa neutralidad cuidadosamente trabajaba que parece de rigor cuando los resultados de los análisis no corresponden con lo que se esperaba. Una mirada de disculpa entreví en sus ojos, e instantáneamente supe que algo no estaba bien.

**— Por favor — **dijo**—, pase al despacho del fondo. El doctor estará con usted enseguida.**

Jermaine la miró con ojos terriblemente angustiados. Cuando habló, lo hizo en susurros.

**— Quisiera ver a mi madre ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**— Seria conveniente que hablara primero con el doctor Lencer — **habló la recepcionista con amabilidad controlada**— Sígame, por favor.**

No me gustó aquello. Aquella mujer se comportaba con bondad excesiva, disponía de un repertorio de comentarios y respuestas y habría podido elegir cualquiera. Tal vez le habían recomendado que no discutiera los pormenores médicos o había sufrido alguna reprimenda por opinar antes que el especialista. Puede que la política de la institución le prohibiese detallar la situación de los enfermos por complejos motivos de prudencia. Era posible que Yolanda hubiera muerto. La mujer se quedo con la mirada fija en mí.

**— Su hijo puede venir también…**

**— ¿Quiere que valla? — **le pregunte a Jermaine sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que había dicho la recepcionista.

**— Si, por favor — **me respondió Jermaine. Y a la recepcionista** —: Mi marido ha ido a aparcar el coche. ¿Tendría la bondad de indicarle donde estamos?**

**— Yo le diré— **dijo Sasuke**— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí.**

Jermaine le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Sasuke y yo intercambiamos un significante mirada.

La recepcionista nos abrió la puerta y pasamos al interior. Tomó la delantera y la seguimos por un pasillo de suelo blanco y reluciente. Llegamos a un despacho de los que suelen utilizar los médicos de guardia.

**— Enseguida los atenderán ¿Desean tomar algo?**

**— No, gracias.**

Nos sentamos en sendas sillas tapizadas en tela azul, con asientos acolchados. No había ventanas. La mesa de formica gris estaba completamente vacía, en los cojines del sofá de cuero gris se notaba una depresión que coincidía con el tamaño de una persona. Era demasiado pequeño para hacer de cama por mucho tiempo, y en uno de los brazos vi rozaduras producidas por el calzado. Había manuales de medicina en la esquina sobre una estantería.

Jermaine se abrió un poco el abrigo sacudiendo los hombros y se estiró la falda.

**— Me cuesta creer que la hayan admitido sin presentar ningún documento.**

**— Ya sabe, cada hospital tiene su propio procedimiento.**

**— Clyde lleva los papeles del seguro en la cartera, pero no se si mi madre esta incluida.**

**— Pásenle la factura al asilo — **dije**— Ha sido culpa suya.**

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Me pregunté si tener familia se reducía a eso, crisis geriátricas y discusiones caseras sobre lo que había que hacer con la abuelita.

Oímos pasos en el pasillo y el medico apareció en la puerta. Como en el fondo esperaba que se presentara Sasuke, Clyde y la recepcionista tardé un poco en prestar atención a lo que el recién llegado decía. Tendría treinta y tanto años, el pelo negro, vestía el típico traje verde de los hospitales, compuesto por una camisa de algodón blanca de manga corta, y con el cuello en forma de V. Del cuello le colgaba un estetoscopio y en la pechera llevaba un pequeño rectángulo de plástico de identificación. Warren Lencer, doctor en Medicina, decía. Olía a mentol y parecía haberse lavado las manos recientemente. Traía un sobre marrón que no contenía más de una sola hoja. Lo colocó encima de la mesa de manera que coincidieran los bordes de uno y otra.

**— ¿Señora Dietz? Soy el doctor Lencer — **estrechó la mano de Jermaine y se apoyo en la mesa** — Lamento decirle que la hemos perdido.**

**— Jesús, otra vez no — **exclamó Jermaine** — ¿No saben donde puede estar?**

**— Creo que no lo ha dicho en ese sentido — **murmuré apretando un poco su mano.

**— La señora Graftone sufrió un paro cardíaco— **continuo el medico** —. Lo siento hicimos cuanto tuvo en nuestras manos, pero no fuimos capaces de reanimarla.**

Jermaine se quedó inmóvil, la cara sin expresión y la voz algo malhumorada.

**— No puede ser. Eso es imposible. Mi marido me ha dicho que solo tenía lesiones insignificantes. Tengo entendido que hablo con usted.**

Observé al medico y noté que elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras.

**— Cuando la ingresaron ya presentaba síntomas de arritmia, estaba confusa y desorientada, sufría de insolación y deshidratación. Recuerde su edad, señora Dietz.**

Jermaine dio un suspiro y acabo por aceptarlo.

**— Ay, pobrecita.**

Las lágrimas le inundaron de súbito los ojos y le corrieron por las mejillas, la cara y el cuello se le habían cubierto de manchas rojas. Se echó a temblar, sin poder dominarse, igual que un perrito empapado mientras lo bañan.

Clyde apareció en la puerta. A juzgar por su expresión sabía ya lo sucedido. Jermaine se dirigió a el en tono suplicante.

**— Clyde…**

Le tendió ambas manos y la abrazo con fuerza contra si. En aquel momento me di cuenta que era mas delgada de lo que parecía. No quería entrometerme en su intimidad y desvié la mirada.

Vi a Sasuke apoyado en la pared del pasillo, en la misma posición en lo que lo había visto por primera vez. Como en el hospital de Brawley, solo le faltaba el cepillo de dientes asomado en el bolsillo. En ese momento me pareció incluso más hermoso que antes. Su mirada se detuvo en mí, luego en Jermaine y otra vez en mí. En sus ojos había una expresión de extrañeza y perplejidad que oscilaba entre la convicción y la incertidumbre. Me sentí sofocado de pronto y aparte la mirada, consciente de que me había ruborizado. Cuando volví a mirarle, vi que seguía con los ojos clavados en mí con un aire melancólico que no le había visto hasta entonces.

Esperamos con cierta turbación a que Jermaine dejara de llorar. El doctor Lencer se dirigió a la puerta y fui tras el, se que algo no encaja. Echamos a andar por el pasillo. Al acercarnos a la sala de urgencia Sasuke nos alcanzó y me puso la mano en la nuca de un modo que me despertó la curiosidad y la alarma. Fue un gesto posesivo y tan bruscamente cargado de electricidad que el aire entre ambos se lleno de zumbidos. Rayos, debía concentrarme, o sino no tardaría en echarme en brazos de Sasuke para que me marcara en cuerpo y alma.

**— Lo siento. Si que ha sido mala suerte — **dijo el doctor Lencer cabeceando** — ¿es usted su nieto? Lo digo por que esto habrá que comunicárselo a la policía.**

Me concentré en lo que el doctor me decía como quien sube pataleando a la superficie en busca de aire.

**— Solo soy un amigo de la familia. Naruto Uzumaki.**

Me miró unos momentos.

**— Ah, si. Estuvo preguntando por usted.**

**— Eso me han dicho. ¿Sabe por casualidad para que?**

**— Bueno, puedo repetirle sus palabras, pero no se que sentido pueden tener. Decía una y otra vez que era verano "Dígale que entonces era verano" ¿Significa algo?**

Me quede callado unos momentos y negué con la cabeza, sin fuerza. Pero mi mente estudiaba el caso. Aquí había algo extraño.

**— No para mí. ¿Dijo algo más?**

**— Es lo único que le oí decir.**

**— Supongo que se le hará autopsia.**

**— Es probable. Llamaremos al juez designado y también al ayudante del sheriff. Luego se hablara con el patólogo y decidirá si la medida es justificaba.**

**— ¿Qué patólogo? ¿Jena o Parker?**

**— Parker— **dijo el medico. **— Por supuesto, el ayudante del sheriff puede saltarse este trámite y autorizarnos a firmar el certificado de defunción.**

Fruncí el ceño. Mas concentrado, por el momento, en mis dudas que en la suave caricia que recibía de Sasuke en mi nuca, que me hacían cerrar los ojos de vez en vez.

**— Po… ¿Podemos ver a Yolanda?**

**— Desde luego— **dijo asintiendo con la cabeza**— Está precisamente al final de este pasillo. La enfermera les conducirá cuando la señora Dietz esté preparada.**

Habían trasladado provisionalmente a Yolanda a una sala de observación que apenas se utilizaba y que estaba en la última puerta de un oscuro pasillo. Cuando nos marcháramos, la llevarían al sótano y la dejarían en la congelada oscuridad del depósito de cadáveres. Sasuke y Clyde esperaron en el pasillo mientras Jermaine y yo permanecíamos en silencio junto a la camilla en que yacía la desafortunada anciana. La perfecta muerte le había alisado muchas arrugas faciales. Debajo del sudario blanco parecía pequeña, encogida, frágil. La nariz ganchuda le sobresalía de manera llamativa de entre los apacibles pliegues de la cara.

Sonó un leve golpe en la puerta. Entró un joven policía de uniforme y se presentó. Era el agente había conducido a Yolanda al hospital y cambió con Jermaine unas palabras en relación con el episodio.

**— Era una persona simpática, señora. Yo solo quería que usted supiese que no nos causo menor problema.**

Los ojos de Jermaine volvieron a humedecerse.

**— Gracias, es un joven muy amable. No quiero ni pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado ¿No sabe si sufrió mucho?**

**— Yo creo que no, señora. Puede que estuviera un poco ida, pero a mi no me pareció que sufriera ni nada por el estilo.**

**— Gracias a Dios ¿Preguntó por mi?**

Las mejillas del agente se colorearon.

**— No estoy seguro, solo se que hablaba de una mujer llamada Sheila.**

**— ¿Sheila? **— dijo Jermaine sin comprender.

**— Ese fue el nombre que repitió varias veces. Lloró durante unos momentos, disculpándose por ser una molestia. Tratamos de calmarla y luego se comporto. Se que en el hospital han hecho lo que han podido, pero entienda que a veces las cosas suceden sin motivo alguno.**

La barbilla de Jermaine tembló, se llevó un pañuelo a la boca mientras murmuraba:

**— Yo no sabia que estaba muriendo. Si nos hubiéramos dado prisa habríamos podido llegar a tiempo.**

El agente se removió incomodo.

**— Me voy a la sala de espera a terminar el informe, el ayudante del sheriff, supongo, habrá llegado ya. Les tomara la declaración cuando ustedes crean oportuno. —** Salió al pasillo y dejo la puerta entornada.

Minutos más tarde entraba Clyde. Pasó el antebrazo por el hombro de Jermaine y se la llevo hacia el vestíbulo. Antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse entreví al ayudante del sheriff hablando en el pasillo con un colega del departamento de policía de Santa Teresa. Supuse que la policía local habría notificado el fallecimiento al juzgado de instrucción del condado, puesto que la desaparición de Yolanda se había denunciado en su momento y oficialmente aun no se sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido durante sus últimas horas de vida.

Era el juez designado quien tenia la ultima palabra en lo tocante a las circunstancias, modo y causa de la defunción. Si se la clasificaba oficialmente como homicidio, la responsabilidad de las investigaciones recaería sobre los hombros de la policía de Santa Teresa. Inteligentemente pensé que la policía no querría mas sobre lo que trabajar y tratarían de, en términos judiciales, tomar la muerte de la anciana como _indeterminable, _pero eso aun estaba por verse. En última instancia siempre se le podía hacer la autopsia.

A solas todavía con el cadáver, levanté un extremo de la mortaja y alargue los dedos para tocar la carne fría y dura de la mano izquierda de Yolanda. Tenía los nudillos arañados. Dos uñas se le habían roto. Bajo las uñas de los dedos anular y meñique había tierra incrustada. La recepcionista abrió la puerta a mis espaldas. Cubrí la mano de Yolanda con la tela y me volví.

**— El señor Dietz me ha encargado que le diga que ha ido a buscar el coche con su mujer. El otro caballero esta en espera de usted.**

**— ¿Y los efectos personales de la difunta?**

**— No tenía alguno. El doctor Lencer ha guardado su ropa hasta que el juez decida. Cuando la trajeron no llevaba nada encima.**

Escribí una nota para el doctor Parker en la que le pedía que por favor me llamara. Se la entregue a la enfermera de la sala de urgencias. Sasuke quería pedir un taxi, pero Clyde insistió en llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Jermaine lloró descontroladamente durante el trayecto. Me sentí aliviado cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta por fin y entramos en casa. En el asiento trasero del Mercedes, su mano había estado muy cerca de la mía y nuestros meñiques se habían rosado de tal modo que fue como si me hubieran magnetizado todo el costado izquierdo. Sentí como si lo tocara por primera vez, como si a la vez lo deseara desde siempre.

**Daliva, continuara.**

** ºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Notas de la No escritora xD**

**Daneshka Boticcelli Says:**

Me ha encantado *o* xD

a q es muy linda es parte de:

me dejo tenerne y con ello me tuvo completamente

¿?

algo asi era xD lol

de verdad q hay q tener mentalidad de "S. King" para escribir algo tan enmarañado XD

excelente! ^w^

a los chicos y a mi nos ha gustado! XD

y como somos democraticos hemos decidido q ustedes decidan

Freddy (el responsable de la campaña x,D)

Comenta o muere

Tu eliges xD

LOL es broma pero va enserio :3 XD

Jason (constructor del camino x,D)

Sigue el camino

xD

l

l

l

V


	12. Sin razón aparente

**_Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme…_**

**_Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora_**

_Frick song: "Disculpa los malos pensamientos" –PANDA- _

_"No Permitiré que remiendes mi ser. No dejaré que unas fragmentos que me nombran, ciertas distorsiones que parecen pertenecer al infinito. No asociaré tú alma con la platinada luna. Aquella que me embelesa, me traiciona, sumergiéndome en lo indómito del existir. Tempestades de destellos incandescentes de mi alma muda. No me veas, no me valores, simplemente no me quieras ni me sientas. Por que entre sueños no puedo moverme libremente, al clausurar mis ojos dejo de ser yo…" **D/B**_

_A solas todavía con el cadáver, levanté un extremo de la mortaja y alargue los dedos para tocar la carne fría y dura de la mano izquierda de Yolanda. Tenía los nudillos arañados. Dos uñas se le habían roto. Bajo las uñas de los dedos anular y meñique, había tierra incrustada. La recepcionista abrió la puerta a mis espaldas. Cubrí la mano de Yolanda con la tela y me volví._

**_— El señor Dietz me ha encargado que le diga que ha ido a buscar el coche con su mujer. El otro caballero esta en espera de usted._**

**_— ¿Y los efectos personales de la difunta?_**

**_— No tenía alguno. El doctor Lencer ha guardado su ropa hasta que el juez decida. Cuando la trajeron no llevaba nada encima._**

_Escribí una nota para el doctor Parker en la que le pedía que por favor me llamara y se la entregue a la enfermera de la sala de urgencias. Sasuke quería pedir un taxi, pero Clyde insistió en llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Jermaine lloró descontroladamente durante el trayecto. Me sentí aliviado cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta por fin y entramos en casa. En el asiento trasero del Mercedes, su mano había estado muy cerca de la mía y nuestros meñiques se habían rosado de tal modo que fue como si me hubieran magnetizado todo el costado izquierdo. Sentí como si lo tocara por primera vez, como si a la vez lo deseara desde siempre._

**Capitulo XII**

**[SIN RAZÓN APARENTE]**

Apenas respire el olor aderezado a madera de mi hogar, me eche escaleras arriba directo a una siesta mañanera. Sólo eran veinticinco para las diez. No había mucho por hacer, a parte de encontrar al asesino contratado para matarme y develar el misterio del caso de la fallecida Yolanda.

— **¿Te apetece un vaso de vino?** — Oí que me preguntó desde la planta baja. Le respondí con tono monocorde, que estaba cansado y deseaba una ducha rápida y una siesta.

Lance los zapatos que calzaba al otro lado de la habitación, en una seria acrobacia que practicaba desde chico en el orfanato. Me desvestí y mientras caminaba al baño le daba vueltas a todo el asunto de la vieja Graftone, sin fijarme mucho en lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Su presencia me tomó por sorpresa y titubeé. Parado frente al cuarto de baño me volví para mirarle, luego de que me llamara.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** — Me preguntó de seguro extrañado de mi silencio y mi aparente tranquilidad.

Hablábamos de un modo que se me antojaba extraño, como si cada frase contuviera un mensaje oculto; de él, tratando de estudiarme y de mí, tratando de evadir e ir a dormir un poco. Su cara parecía la misma, pero había algo nuevo en sus ojos. Allí donde su mirada había sido infranqueable, había ahora una intención, una llamada que no podía expresarse verbalmente. El lenguaje no era suficiente.

Y lo supe.

Tomé conciencia de súbito, que lo que veía en él era el reflejo deformado de mí mismo, de mí arrojo, de mí competencia, de mí temor a depender de otros. Veía en él la pasión insondable por aquello que desea. Simplemente, me vi en sus ojos. Como nunca antes. O mejor dicho, como nunca imagine, pues casi siempre gritaba a garganta viva las diferencias entre nosotros.

— **Sí. Ahora lo estoy **— le dije luego de haberle robado un calenturiento beso y abrazado hasta la saciedad. Aunque eso me parecía verdaderamente imposible.

La neta conciencia de que en algún momento dejaremos de existir cala profundamente en los sentidos prácticos de raciocinio, llegando a las zanjas del miedo, alejándonos completamente de la razón y la verdad.

Sasuke bajó a la primera planta, tras la excusa de que se prepararía algo de comer. Y entendí que quería dejarme a solas para que pensara y arreglara mi rematada mente. Supongo que eso esta bien, me hace parecer interesante a sus ojos. Lo cierto era que deseaba dormir abrazado a su cuerpo.

Luego de un rejuvenecedor baño, caí en un sueño profundo y no desperté hasta que pasaron unas cuantas horas.

Me removí a las tres en punto, vagamente consiente de que me encontraba solo en la habitación. Le oí moverse en la planta baja. Había puesto la radio y a mis oídos llegaron los compases de una melodía de Puccini que me _partieron_ el alma. Pero por una vez no me importo.

«_Che gélida manina, se la lasci riscaldar»._ _Y ahora tienes una pequeña mano que calentar en la tuya_. No me pregunten como se que decía la letra. Es algo que si me detengo a analizar pierde pies y cabeza.

Un poco más tarde sonó el timbre… era un cartero (auténtico) que traía la caja facturada en Brawley. Yo definitivamente no estaba para nadie y Sasuke se hizo cargo de la entrega. Minutos después percibí el aroma delicioso del café recién hecho, eso me removió el estomago, moría de hambre. Me levanté, hice la cama, fui al lavabo y me cepillé los dientes. Me duché y volví a colocarme los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón de la víspera. No tenía ganas de aumentar la cantidad de ropa sucia. Bajé a la planta inferior.

Sasuke estaba junto al banco de la cocina, encaramado en uno de los taburetes, con el libro abierto ante sí, y al lado de éste, ya vacíos, una tasa para café y un plato llano. Alargó la mano, sin siquiera mirarme y le abracé por detrás. Me besó con una boca tan fresca que percibí el sabor de la bebida amarga.

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí. ¿Y tú?**

— **Ajá. Ha llegado el paquete que dejaste encargado en Brawley.**

La caja estaba al lado mismo de la puerta y ostentaba la etiqueta en la que yo mismo había escrito mi dirección.

Pero antes de si quiera moverme, cerró el libro, giró el taburete y se levanto. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y bueno, perdí el sentido del tiempo. Me acerque para besarlo, sin embargo me detuvo.

— **Pedí pizza. **— Y se lanzo a mi boca. Yo me eché hacía atrás, no sin ser tentado a sumergirme en sus labios. Pero _él_ me había rechazado antes, si quería jugar al _irresistible_, yo gustoso. Frunció el ceño, tanto, que me pareció gracioso.

— **¿Has mirado si contiene alguna bomba?** — dije, hablando de la caja junto a la puerta, distrayendo su atención, y desvío los ojos hacía la ventana. Visiblemente irritado.

— **No contiene ninguna **— dijo con indiferencia, soltándome y caminando hacia la terraza — **puedes abrirlo.**

No dije nada más, sólo me serví un par de porciones de pizza y sonreí. Mí preferida, con pollo, tocineta, maíz y mucho, mucho queso cheddar. En algún momento le agradeceré a Sasuke. Lo merecía. Fui a la despensa y saque la media botella de vino que quedaba. Tome un vaso y lo lleve todo a la mesa, mientras observaba como el cabello de mi guardaespaldas se movía con el viento alegre de las tardes de California.

Y mientras veía fijamente una esquina indefinida de la sala de estar, me di cuenta de que debía adquirir una nueva TV, o si no me volvería loco con los acordes de aquella música demasiado clásica. También debía ir por mi laptop, que se encontraba en la oficina.

Me termine mi desayuno-almuerzo y tomé del cajón de la cocina un cuchillo de pelar patatas y terminé de cortar la cinta adhesiva de la caja frente a mí. Las cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado yo. Con la camisa multiuso encima de todo. La saque para inspeccionarla. Fue un alivio comprobar que no había acabado en tal mal estado como pensaba. Sólo un poco machada de barro, aunque desprendía un tufo que oscilaba entre los huevos podridos y los lavabos en desuso.

Sasuke percibió el olor y se volvió con una mueca de asco.

— **¿Qué es esa porquería?**

— **Mi mejor camisa** — dije, un poco malhumorado por su actitud, aunque se me paso al saber que la prenda se salvaría — **La meteré en la lavadora y quedara como nueva. **

La puse a un lado y seguí sacando prendas y objetos. En el fondo vi una caja extraña de cartón.

— **¿Qué rayos es esto?** — dije apenas en un hilo de voz, queriendo hacer espacio para mis brazos dentro de la caja y sacar de esta la que me interesaba. Estaba abierta, de seguro Sasuke la había desellado.

— **Es un antiguo juego de té.** **Pensé que la habías tomado del remolque de Yolanda para entregársela a Jermaine. Como me habías dicho que el lugar estaba hecho una porquería. **

Sasuke se acerco con un atisbo de duda en su rostro, visiblemente afectado por la mueca de sorpresa de mi rostro.

Yo no tomé nada del remolque, ni me acerque completamente, por que sencillamente…

— **No había nada salvable **— dije en voz alta, un poco contrariado.

— **¿Qué dices?**

— **Que el remolque estaba hecho una ruina, Sasuke. No se de dónde ha salido esto. Los libros jurídicos, mi cámara fotográfica, y mis prendas de vestir, sí. Pero no este juego de té, o lo que sea.**

— **Entonces, supones que otra persona lo ha colocado allí ¿Con qué fin?**

— **Sí, pienso lo mismo. El tipo del estacionamiento… **− En seguida rechace la idea − **¿Qué ganaría el colocando un distinguido juego de té en la caja dirigida a mi? Además…**

— **La pregunta sería… ¿Quién más sabía sobre tu viaje?**

— **A sido él, Sasuke.** –dije apesadumbrado, pero sin perder convicción. Atraparía a ese sujeto.

— **Aunque podríamos estar exagerando. Tal vez se han equivocado.**

— **No, Sasuke. La llamada que le hizo a Jermaine es la prueba. **

Mis nervios se enervaron visiblemente. Decidí dejar el asunto y encerrarme en el baño a ver pasar la gente y las mareas. Debía tranquilizarme, recuperar mi entereza y luego devolver el ataque. Bajé a los cinco minutos, más tranquilo. Sasuke me esperaba sentado elegantemente en el sofá cama de mi sala.

— **Lo siento. Perdí los estribos. **

Sasuke no respondió, solo me observó con esa miraba que analizaba y hurgaba los rincones mas nebulosos de mi mente.

— **Ya sé como salir de dudas. Le llevaremos esto a Jermaine a ver si lo reconoce. **

Dije esto sabiendo que los objetos que quedaban para recordar los ochenta y tantos años de Yolanda en este mundo eran escasos, y si este juego de té le pertenecía a la vieja, a Jermaine le gustaría conservarlos.

Sasuke sólo cabeceo.

— **Por cierto. Un tal Parker llamo a eso de las doce. Ya ha hecho la autopsia. Dijo que lo llamases en cuanto pudieras. **

— **Si que ha ido rápida la cosa.**

— **Eso pensé yo. Dijo que apenas entró de guardia se puso manos a la obra.**

Marqué el número del St. Terry y pedí que me pusieran con patología. Ya había hablado con Laurent Parker un par de veces. Es bajo, feo, gordo, competente, laborioso, concienzudo y muy listo. Esta contratado por las autoridades del condado y hace autopsias para el juzgado en primera instancia.

— **Parker **― dijo una voz masculina al otro extremo de la línea.

— **Hola, Laurent, soy Naruto Uzumaki. Gracias por haber respondido a mi nota. ¿Qué se sabe de Yolanda Graftone?**

Se produjo una breve pausa.

— **El juzgado no ha notificado aún el resultado de la autopsia de la señora Graftone, o sea que lo que voy a decirte es confidencial, ¿de acuerdo?**

― **Descuida. No es la primera vez.**

― **El resultado es negativo. Hasta dentro de unos días no tendremos los resultados de los exámenes toxicológicos, pero en términos generales no hay nada anormal.**

**― ¿Cuál es entonces la causa del fallecimiento?**

**― Básicamente, paro cardíaco, pero no se… todo el mundo muere de paro cardíaco o respiratorio, si vamos a ello. El caso es que no hay prueba alguna de que padeciera una enfermedad cardíaca orgánica ni he encontrado nada susceptible de haber contribuido a la defunción de manera natural. Técnicamente, no hay mas remedio que calificar de indeterminada la causa de muerte.**

**― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de técnicamente? No me gusta como lo has dicho.**

Se echó a reír.

― **Buena pregunta. Es verdad lo que dices. Tengo una corazonada, pero he de hacer antes ciertas averiguaciones. He pedido al bibliotecario del hospital que me encuentre cierto artículo que se público hace unos años. No se por que me vino a la cabeza, pero en este asunto hay una especie de alarma sonando al fondo.**

― **Sé a que te refieres, hay ciertos detalles que no están claros, sin embargo ¿podrías darme algún adelanto de lo que tienes entre manos?**

**― Todavía no. He encargado a mi ayudante que me prepare unas muestras de tejido que analizare seguramente esta misma tarde. Tengo dieciséis casos en lista de espera y todos estaban por delante de este, pero me pica la curiosidad.**

**― ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**― Hay algo que podrías hacer. Seria interesante averiguar que le ocurrió a la anciana durante el tiempo que anduvo perdida. Si pudieras enterarte de lo sucedido en esas horas, me seria muy útil. **

**― Lo intentaré ― **dije **― ¿He de buscar algo en concreto?**

**― En la muñeca derecha presenta rozaduras producidas al parecer por una cuerda y…**

**― Y tiene ― **Dije acordándome de pronto** ― un par de uñas rotas y arañazos en los nudillos de la mano izquierda.**

**― Exacto. **

**― Es posible que estuviese retenida en contra de su voluntad en alguna parte.**

Me puse la mano libre en la frente. Me embargaba un poco de tristeza, pues por muy pesada y malcriada que fuese la vieja Yolanda, es completamente inhumano tratar a alguien de su edad de esa manera.

― **Busca algún tipo de cobertizo con herramientas de jardinería o un invernadero. He tomado muestras de la tierra que tenia debajo de las uñas que conservaba, podríamos compararla con lo que encuentres ― **Laurent Parker hizo una pausa, y supe que algo desagradable venía** ― Tenia además rozaduras menores en la espalda. La semana pasada atendí a un niño con señales muy parecidas. Le habían pegado con una percha… y otros objetos.**

**― ¿Quieres decir que fue golpeada?**

**― Es posible.**

**― Mierda ― **suspiré **― ¿Lo sabe el teniente Dolan?**

**― Él y el fotógrafo estuvieron presentes en la autopsia, ósea que vieron lo mismo que yo. Lo que ocurre es que no había traumatismo interno y las lesiones eran demasiado insignificantes para considerarse causa de la defunción.**

**― ¿Y tú qué opinas?**

**― No quiero opinar nada en absoluto hasta que haya comprobado mas cosas. Llámame esta tarde, o mejor aún, ya te llamaré yo cuando haya visto lo que todavía me queda por analizar. Puede que entonces ya hayas averiguado algo.**

Colgó. Devolví el auricular a su sitio. Me sentía confuso. Sasuke me observaba. Por lo que inevitablemente había escuchado, tenia que haber deducido ya que el caso había experimentado un giro imprevisto.

**― ¿Qué ocurre?**

**― Vamos por tu auto. Quiero ir a casa de Jermaine. Me gustaría hablar con Clyde.**

Les llamé para decirles que iba a verles y a continuación llamé a un taxi.

Le expliqué a Sasuke los detalles de la nueva situación mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento de la discoteca con la caja supuesta de Jermaine en el regazo.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás del gran local nocturno y Sasuke estuvo un rato inspeccionando el motor y el sistema eléctrico del Porsche. El mozo que estaba a cargo del aparcamiento no era el mismo que el de la noche anterior y aunque juró que nadie se había acercado al vehículo, Sasuke no quiso fiarse.

― **No creo que en cuestión de bombas, Messenger sepa distinguir un culo de una calabaza, pero tampoco estamos ahora para sorpresas** ― dijo.

Esperé mientras se tendía en el suelo y se metía bajo el coche para inspeccionar la parte inferior del chasis. No encontró cables misteriosos ni detonadores acme, ni muchos menos cartuchos de dinamita. Satisfecho de la revisión, se puso en pie, se sacudió la ropa y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, no sin antes ganarse una mirada airada de mi parte. Arrancó y salimos del aparcamiento. Excepcionalmente, condujo despacio. Tenía la palabra preocupación marcada en su atractivo rostro.

― **¿En qué piensas?―** le pregunté.

― **En Messenger. Me pregunto si no seria interesante contactar realmente a su ex mujer.**

― **¿En los Ángeles?**

**― Podríamos hacer que viniera. Sabemos que su hijo Erick esta con él. Por lo menos anoche lo estaba. Si le planteamos la idea de que puede recuperarlo, es posible que quiera aprovechar la oportunidad. Podríamos pedirle que nos ayudara y a cambio ayudarla a recuperar a su hijo.**

**― ¿Cómo?**

Se encogió de hombros.

**― No lo sé aún, pero es mejor eso que nada.**

**― ¿Sabes cómo localizarla?**

**― Tengo una idea: te dejo en casa de los Dietz y voy a hablar con Dolan.**

**― De acuerdo.**

Nos detuvimos delante de la casa de los Dietz. Sasuke sostuvo la caja mientras yo liberaba mi cuerpo de las reducidas dimensiones del vehículo. Al llegar al portal, dejó la caja en el suelo al lado de la puerta y yo pulsé el timbre. Habíamos acordado que lo esperaría allí hasta que viniera a recogerme.

― **No tardes tanto** ― murmuré ― **No quiero pasar la tarde desanimado.**

**― Cuarenta y cinco minutos a la sumo. Si veo que voy a tardar mas te llamo. Ten cuidado. ― **Me clavó en la pared con un beso que elevo no sólo mis dedos del suelo, y se alejo hacia el coche.

La chica de servicio me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lodo para darme paso. Oí que el Porsche se ponía en marcha y se alejaba. Suspiré. Traté de concentrarme e hice un esfuerzo por parecer un investigador serio. Aunque para ser francos, notaba a la excitación roer no solo mi esfuerzo, sino también mi razón.

**Dáliva, continuara.**

_Bueno, solo espero que alguien aun recuerde mi fic. _

_¿Comentarios?_

_"Con los ojos rojos me sonríes y yo sólo quiero llegar a abrazarte…_

_ En el invierno de Tokio y el floreciente polvo de la nieve ¿tu llanto es por alguien? _

_Quería abrazar tu frío cuerpo para congelar parte de esta herida. _

_Sé que fue un amor no correspondido y aunque tú lo ames, no puedes volver atrás. _

_Quiero robar tus sentimientos; ese cariño, ese amor y destruirlos. _

_Mi propio amor no fue correspondido.  
Las horas son tristes cada vez que quiero abrazarte."_

**_James Blunt_**


	13. ECOS DEl PASADO

_Nos detuvimos delante de la casa de los Dietz. Sasuke sostuvo la caja mientras yo liberaba mi cuerpo de las reducidas dimensiones del vehículo. Al llegar al soportal, dejó la caja en el suelo al lado de la puerta y yo pulsé el timbre. Habíamos acordado que lo esperaría allí hasta que vinera a recogerme._

― _**No tardes tanto**__ ― murmuré ― __**No quiero pasar la tarde desanimado.**_

― _**Cuarenta y cinco minutos a la sumo. Si veo que voy a tardar mas te llamo. Ten cuidado. ― **__Me clavó en la pared con un beso que elevo no solo mis dedos del suelo, y se alejo hacia el coche._

_La chica de servicio me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lodo para darme paso. Oí que el Porsche se ponía en marcha y se alejaba. Suspiré. Traté de concentrarme e hice un esfuerzo por parecer un investigador serio. Aunque para ser francos, notaba a la excitación roer no solo mi esfuerzo, sino también mi razón._

_**XIII**_

_**[ECOS DE PASADO]**_

La casa de los Dietz estaba totalmente en silencio. Los arboles del jardín oscurecían la sala de estar. Me acerqué a una mesita y encendí una lámpara. Me asomé a un pasillo abovedado que tenia a la izquierda. Vi a Jermaine sentada junto a un escritorio en una solana adjunta a la sala. Una pequeña radio portátil emitía música clásica, muy parecida a la aburrida melodía que le gusta a Sasuke; supuse que no había oído mi llegada debido a eso. Estaba envuelta en un albornoz y calzaba zapatillas y con peor aspecto que la noche anterior. Su cara parecía más blanca que nunca, como si la hubiesen cubierto con harina de trigo en una mala broma. Saltaba a la vista que había llorado a moco tendido y supuse que había dormido poco. Se había quitado las pestañas postizas y parecía tener los ojos hinchados y perdidos.

― **¿Jermaine? **

Alzó la vista con un sobresalto y buscó el origen de la voz con la mirada. Al verme, se incorporó apoyándose en la mesa. Entró en la sala con paso inseguro y me tendió los brazos como un niño de pocos meses que acaba de descubrir la pose erguida, emitiendo sonidos lastimeros como si le dolieran todos los músculos.

― **Naruto, que alegría verlo. Clyde tenía una reunión en el banco. Dijo que regresaría en cuanto terminara.**

― **Estupendo. Quería hablar con él. ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

― **Fatal. No me siento capaz de hacer nada ni soporto estar sola.**

La acompañé de regreso al sofá. Asombrado de la fuerza bruta de su tristeza.

― **Se diría que apenas duerme usted.**

Se dejó caer en el sofá sin querer soltarme las manos. Me atrajo hacía sí como si estuviera borracha, con sensiblería empalagosa y con el aliento cargado de amargura como si de alcohol se tratase.

― **He estado aquí casi toda la noche para no molestar a Clyde. Ya no sé qué hacer. He ido a rellenar el certificado de defunción de mi madre y de pronto me he dado cuenta de que no me acuerdo de nada. No lo comprendo. Esto es vergonzoso. Mi propia madre… **― Otra vez se echó a llorar.

―**Tranquila, mujer. Le ayudaré, para eso estoy aquí.** ― Alcé una mano con la palma hacía ella ― **Usted quédese aquí quietecita. Y relájese. ¿Esta allí el papel?**

Pareció esforzarse en recordar. Asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada y con los ojos clavados en mí con gratitud mientras me dirigía a la estancia continua. Tomé de la mesa una pluma y el formulario y volví junto al sofá, preguntándome como soportaría Clyde la impotencia de su mujer.

― **Lo rellenaremos como si fuera un examen escolar** ― dije. ― **Primero contestaremos las preguntas fáciles y dejaremos para después las difíciles. Empezaremos por el nombre del/la fallecido/a. ¿Tenia segundo nombre? ¿Hermanos?**

Negó con la cabeza.

― **Que yo sepa, segundo nombre no. Pero se que tenia una hermana menor, que murió en un accidente por los años sesenta. Como comprenderá, no la conocí.**

Escribí Yolanda… APELLIDO… Graftone

Con la cabeza pegada a la suya fui consignando en cosa de un minuto la escasa información que recordaba y que refería a la raza (blanca), el sexo (mujer), servicio militar (-), numero de seguridad social (-), estado civil (viuda), profesión (jubilada) y distintos subapartados bajo Domicilio habitual. Lo que le angustiaba a Jermaine era no saber el nombre de los padres de la difunta ni donde ni cuando había nacido su madre, datos que, según ella, cualquier persona que tuviera un poco de responsabilidad recitaría de memoria.

― **Deje de torturarse** ― dije ―. **Vayamos al revés y veamos hasta donde llegamos. Puede que recuerde mas cosas de la que cree. Por ejemplo, todo el mundo decía que tenía ochenta y tres años, ¿no?**

Asintió sin mucha seguridad, deseando probablemente que las preguntas del formulario contasen ya con varias respuestas optativas. Se notaba sin embargo que pensar en su propia ignorancia le seguía resultando turbador.

― **Jermaine, no puede usted suspender este examen** ― dije ―. **¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? O lo aprueba o no la entierran.** ― No quería ser brusco, pero solo con un buen zarandeo se podría liberar de la autocompasión.

― **Es que no quiero que salga mal** ―dijo ― **Hacerlo bien es fundamental. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.**

― **Comprendo, pero no se va a terminar el mundo por dejar una casilla en blanco. Sabemos que era ciudadana norteamericana, así que consignémoslo… La información restante podemos obtenerla por la partida de nacimiento de usted. En ella constará el lugar de nacimiento de sus padres y la edad que tenia cuando usted nació. ¿Sabe donde la tiene?**

Asintió y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que se guardó en el bolsillo del albornoz.

― **Estoy casi segura de que la puse en el archivador de aquí** ― y señalo la solana, que por lo visto había transformado en despacho ―. **En el cajón de arriba hay una carpeta con una etiqueta que dice Documentos importantes**.

― **No se levante, yo lo busco.**

Pasé a la solana y abrí uno de los cajones archivadores. Era una gruesa carpeta marrón situada en primer término. Saqué la carpeta entera y se la lleve a Jermaine para que buscara ella el documento. Tomó una hoja y me la entregó. La miré por encima, fruncí el ceño y volví a mirarla a la cara.

― **Esto es una fotocopia ¿Dónde esta la original?**

― **No lo se. Este es el papel que he tenido siempre.**

― **¿Qué hizo a la hora de solicitar el pasaporte?**

― **No tengo pasaporte.**

La miré con asombro.

Me pareció que se excusaba.

― **No me gusta viajar. Me da miedo ponerme enferma y no tener un buen medico a mano. ¿No sirve acaso?** ― Sospechaba que había discutido mas de una vez con Clyde acera de aquella actitud suya.

― **Supongo que si, pero me parece extraño. ¿Cómo cayó en sus manos esta fotocopia?**

Cerró la boca y las mejillas se les tiñeron de rosa, como si hubiese recuperado de pronto la salud. Al principio pensé que no diría nada; frunció la boca, en un claro gesto de irritación.

― **Me la dio mi madre cuando estudiaba en la secundaria. Fue uno de los momentos más humillantes que me hizo pasar. En clase de literatura nos habían puesto como tema la historia de nuestra propia vida, una biografía, y el profesor quiso que incluyéramos la partida de nacimiento. Recuerdo que mi madre no encontró la mía y tuve que entregar la redacción sin ella. El profesor me calificó como Insuficiente, el único de mi vida estudiantil, y encima mi madre se enfadó. Fue espantoso. La llevó al instituto al día siguiente y se la tiró al profesor en la cara. Había bebido, claro. Y todos los alumnos mirando. Fue una de las situaciones más vergonzosas que me ha tocado vivir.**

Le observe con curiosidad.

― **¿Y su padre? ¿Dónde estaba mientras tanto?**

― **No me acuerdo de él. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía tres o cuatro años. Murió en la guerra tiempo después.**

Me dispuse a continuar lo que habíamos empezado y consulté la partida de nacimiento. Era una autentica mina de datos. Jermaine había nacido en Brawley el 12 de octubre de 1962, a las dos y media de la madrugada. Su padre era Camille Graftone, natural de Arizona, blanco, de treinta y dos años de edad, profesión soldador de una compañía aérea. El apellido de soltera de Yolanda era Berents, había nacido en California, profesión sus labores.

― **Estupendo **― dije, pero entonces leí lo que ponía debajo. ―**Un momento. Que raro. Aquí dice que cuando usted nació, Yolanda tenía veintitrés años… o sea que en la actualidad habría tenido que tener setenta. Esto no concuerda. **

― **Tiene que ser una errata** ― dijo, acercando la cabeza.

Me quitó el papel de las manos y se quedó mirando el renglón que yo acababa de leer.

― **La diferencia es de varios años. Si mi madre tiene ahora ochenta y tres años, cuando nací tenia que tener treinta y seis, no veinte tres.**

― **Tal vez era mas joven de lo que pensábamos.**

― **Pero no tanto. No tenía alrededor de setenta ni de broma. Usted la vio personalmente.**

Medité el asunto un momento.

― **Bueno, no creo que a la final tenga tanta importancia.** **Lo que nos debe preocupar es conseguir el permiso para depositar sus restos.**

― **¡Por supuesto que la tiene! Se mire como se mire la diferencia es de trece años.**

Desconecté el botón del enfado. No tenia real sentido sulfurarse.

― **No tenemos como comprobarlo **― dije ― **Por lo menos a mi no se me ocurre ninguna manera. Dejémoslo en blanco.**

― **No quiero ― **dijo con tozudez.

Ya la había visto con aquella actitud y sabia que podía ponerse muy pesada.

― **Haga lo que le parezca, Jermaine. No es asunto mío.**

Oí una llave en la cerradura. Se abrió la puerta principal y entró Clyde vestido, como de costumbre, con un traje sobrio. Arrastraba la caja que yo había dejado en la entrada de su casa. Se acercó al sofá, me saludó con un murmullo y puso la caja encima de la mesita de servicio. Se inclinó para dar a Jermaine un beso superficial en la mejilla. Luego me miró.

― **Estaba en la entrada…**

Era la hora de la verdad. Dependiendo de su reacción sabríamos un poco más.

― **Es de Jermaine **― mentí― **La encontré debajo del remolque de su madre e hice que me la mandaran por correo. Ha llegado hoy.** ― La acerqué, abrí las tapas y metí la mano entre las tazas, envueltas todavía en papel periódico.

Desenvolví una taza y se la tendí a Jermaine. El asa de porcelana tenía una grieta fina como un cabello en la parte inferior, pero por lo demás estaba impecable: rosas pintadas a mano sobre un fondo blanco, pero a la manera infantil. Jermaine la miró sin comprender y luego se le iluminaron las pupilas. Del fondo de su ser pareció brotar un rumor. De pronto la aventó lejos de sí con un inesperado alarido de repugnancia. Noté un escalofrió de miedo al ver el suyo, su terror era tan denso como plastilina de parvulario. Clyde y yo dimos un respingo y automáticamente murmuramos con asombro. Su alarido rasgó el aire trazando en espiral una melodía aterrorizada. La taza, como si se moviese en cámara lenta, rebotó en el borde de la mesita de servicio y se partió en dos tan limpiamente, que miré a ambos lados para cerciorarme de que algún samurái no hubiera hecho de las suyas.

Jermaine se puso en pie con los ojos que se le salían de las orbitas. Su respiración se había vuelto tan rápida y pobre que la cantidad de oxigeno que aportaba a la sangre tenia que ser insuficiente. Vi que se tambaleaba sin apartar sus ojos de mí. Me alargó los brazos mientras caía entre convulsiones que la sacudían de pies a cabeza. Clyde fue más rápido que yo y la sujetó a tiempo. La tendió en el sofá y le levantó los pies.

La chica de servicio, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, llegó corriendo con un paño de cocina en la mano y los ojos se abrieron alarmada al ver a la señora de la casa en tal estado.

Jermaine tenía las pupilas escondidas bajo el párpado superior y sufría sacudidas rítmicas a instancias de algún terremoto íntimo que la obligaba a contraer espasmódicamente su frágil coraza corporal.

Clyde se quitó la chaqueta y se arrodillo a su lado, tratando de sostenerla para que no se lastimase involuntariamente. El ataque cedió poco a poco. Jermaine se puso a toser con arranques tan crujientes e infructuosos que acabaron por perforarme las entrañas. Después de la tos vino un gemido agudo que tuvo la virtud de ponerme otra vez en movimiento. Le puse una mano bajo el brazo derecho y me volví hacía Clyde.

― **Sentémosla. Respirara mejor.**

La acomodamos en el sofá con sumo cuidado, haciendo de la operación una garrafal torpeza, dado que pesaba muy poco, de seguro menos de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Se conducía como si estuviera paralitica y mareada y sus ojos iban de una cara a otra sin dar muestra de saber ni donde se encontraba ni que sucedía.

― **¿Quiere el señor que llame al hospital?**

― **Aun no. Tengámosla así un rato. Me parece que vuelve en sí.**

La cara de Jermaine se cubrió de una finísima capa de sudor. Tanteó en mi dirección como si estuviera ciega. Tenía las manos frías y húmedas, como un pez que da las ultimas bocanadas en el fondo de una barca de pesca.

La chica desapareció y volvió al cabo de pocos segundos con un paño frio y mojado que entregó a Clyde sin mediar palabra. El dueño de la casa lo pasó por la cara de su mujer, Jermaine se puso a emitir sonidos apagados, gimoteantes, imponentes e infantiles, como si despertara de una pesadilla de efectos catastróficos.

― **Había arañas, estaba oscuro y el polvo se olía…**

― **Siempre ha tenido pánico a las arañas** ―me dijo Clyde.

De manera instintiva, recogí las dos mitades de la taza, preguntándome si no habría visto algo horrible dentro de la misma. Casi esperaba encontrar una de esas arañas erosionadas con los años, la panza arriba y encogida como una flor en la oscuridad. Pero no vi nada. Jermaine, mientras tanto, seguía con su delirio.

― **La pintura chorreaba por la pared y era horrible. Echaba a perder las violetas y yo estaba muy asustada… no quería portarme mal…**

Clyde le murmuraba palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba la mano.

― **Estas bien, Jerm. Ya ha pasado todo, estoy aquí contigo.**

En los ojos femeninos había una expresión de suplica y su voz era un susurro lastimero.

― **Era el juego de té de mama. Yo era pequeña y no me dejaban jugar con él.**

― **Voy a llevarla a la cama** ― dijo Clyde. Le pasó una mano por debajo de las rodillas, el otro por debajo de los brazos y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo vi perderse escaleras arriba.

Me deje caer sobre el sofá y apoye la cabeza en las manos. El ritmo cardiaco volvía a normalizarse, lo que no era una pequeña hazaña debido a la subida de adrenalina que había experimentado. El miedo de los demás es contagioso y la proximidad magnifica el fenómeno; no por otro motivo causan un impacto tan notable las películas de terror en los cines abarrotados. Percibía el olor de la muerte, el olor de una experiencia tan aterradora que ni Yolanda ni Jermaine habían podido afrontar racionalmente al cabo del tiempo. En cuanto a las proporciones del acontecimiento, solo podía hacer conjeturas, y ahora que la vieja Yolanda había muerto, supuse que seria imposible reconstruir los hechos.

Me estremecí con inquietud y mire la hora. Habían pasado solo treinta minutos. Mi guardaespaldas no tardaría en llegar para sacarme de ese mal sueño. Extrañaba a Sasuke, sus fuertes brazos protectores como murallas, su actitud de busca pleitos y sus labios tersos y cínicos. Hojeé una revista de cocina para tratar de calmar las ansias de posesión. En las últimas páginas había unas listas de recetas de cocina, muy nutritivas y equilibradas, cuya preparación solo costaba unos centavos. El nombre que le habían puesto a los platos se me antojaba espantoso: eran frecuentes las sorpresas de atún y los sofritos de leche cuajada. Abandone la lectura. Por hacer algo, volví a tomar la taza rota, la envolví en el papel de periódico y la metí de nuevo en la caja. Me levante y traslade la caja a la puerta. Era una insensatez dejarla a merced de Jermaine. Ya se la devolvería si me la pedía mas adelante. Alcé la vista y vi que Clyde bajaba la escalera con aire abatido.

Parecía un zombie. Se dirigió a un sillón de orejas, tomó asiento y me acerqué a él. Se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Tenía la camisa arrugada y a la altura de las axilas, grandes manchas de sudor.

― **Le he dado un somnífero.**

Yo seguía de pie, dispuesto a aprovechar la ventaja psicológica que tal vez me diera estar a mayor altura que él.

― **¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Clyde? Jamás he visto a nadie reaccionar así.**

― **Jermaine es de naturaleza enfermiza. Ya lo era cuando la conocí…** ― lanzó un bufido ―. **Es increíble… y yo que pensaba que su inutilidad resultaba incluso encantadora.**

― **Es algo más que inutilidad. Esta aterrorizada.** **Y en el fondo a la…** ― lo pensé mejor, no, en frente de Clyde no le llamaría de forma irrespetuosa ― **Señora Yolanda le ocurría lo mismo.**

― **Siempre ha sido así. Todo le da pánico… los espacios cerrados, las arañas, el polvo. ¿Sabes que más le asusta? Los pestillos de las puertas. Y las violetas. Dios mío, **_**las violetas**_**. Y cada día que pasa se pone peor. Es hipocondriaca, sufre alergias y depresiones. Vive medio muerta de miedo y seguramente es adicta a todos los medicamentos que le recetan. La he llevado a todos los especialistas habidos y por haber y todos se llevan las manos a la cabeza. Los psiquiatras se relamen durante la primera visita, pero cuando ven que no les funciona el vudú de costumbre, acaban por aburrirse. Lo que sucede con ella es que no quiere ponerse bien. Mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Divorciarme? No tengo valor para hacer una cosa así. Es como una criatura. Creía que cuando muriese su madre… que cuando Yolanda desapareciera de este mundo todo mejoraría, pero ya ves tú. **

― **¿No sabes en absoluto cual puede ser la causa?**

Negó con la cabeza. Parecía sentirse más impotente que un ratón arrinconado sin escape por un gato.

― **¿Y su padre? ¿Podría estar relacionado con él lo que ocurre? Me ha dicho que murió en la guerra.**

― **Mis sospechas también van en esa dirección ―** dijo, sonriendo con melancolía ―** Es muy probable que se casara conmigo a causa de él. **

― **¿Por qué necesitaba una figura paterna?**

― **Por supuesto. En realidad necesitaba de todo: comodidad, protección, seguridad. ¿Sabes lo que quiero yo? Vivir una semana sin histerias ni dramatismos… siete días sin lagrimas, ni disgustos, sin notar que depende de mi para todo, que es incapaz de hacer nada sola ― **volvió a cabecear** ― No viviré para verlo. **

― **Tiene que tratarse de un trauma de la infancia… ― **dije, sopesando las posibilidades.

― **No me vengas con eso ahora… ¿Después de cincuenta años? Seria imposible llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión, y aunque se consiguiera, ¿qué importancia tendría ya a estas alturas? Jermaine es lo que es y yo estoy atrapado, sin poder hacer nada. Cada vez que hablo de marcharme cae en cama.**

Oí un tamborileo en la ventana próxima a la puerta y vi a Sasuke escrutando el interior. Di un verdadero suspiro de alivio. Nunca me había alegrado de ver tanto a alguien.

― **Yo abriré.**

Me dirigí a la puerta e hice pasar a Sasuke, que inmediatamente posó los ojos en Clyde. Este había reposado la cabeza en el sillón y había cerrado los ojos, haciéndose el mapache. La sola presencia de Sasuke despejó la tensión acumulada en el ambiente, aunque se dio cuenta en el acto que algo iba rematadamente mal. Arquee las cejas para darle a entender que se lo explicaría cuando no hubiera testigos.

― **¿Qué tal te ha ido?** ― le pregunté.

― **Luego te cuento. Vámonos.**

― **Clyde…―** dije.

― **He oído, ya hablaremos luego. Jermaine dormirá varias horas, aprovechare para descansar también. **

Vacilé.

― **Una pregunta. Cuando peinábamos el barrio en busca de Yolanda, ¿recuerdas haber visto alguna casa con invernadero o un cobertizo para herramientas?**

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome.

― **No. ¿Por qué?**

― **El patólogo lo mencionó. Le dije que lo mantendría al corriente. **

Negó con la cabeza.

― **Yo me limité a llamar a las puertas. Todas las casas tienen patios traseros, y en cualquiera podría haber un cobertizo.**

― **Si recuerda algo en este sentido, ¿me lo dirá?**

Asintió resignadamente con la cabeza, deseando que le dejaran solo. Yo no lo culpaba.

Recogí la caja del suelo y nos dirigimos al auto. Sasuke me ayudó a subir al vehículo.

― **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No es suyo el juego de té? ― **dijo.

Cerró la puerta de mi lado y se hubo sentado al volante. Puso en marcha el motor y arrancó. Le describí brevemente el ataque que había sufrido Jermaine.

― **¿Qué crees tu que le pasa a esa mujer?** ― preguntó cuando hube terminado.

― **No se que pensar realmente, se me ocurren varias posibilidades** ― dije ―. **Puede que fuera testigo de un acto de violencia o puede que incluso ella cometiera alguna barrabasada de la que se siente culpable.**

― **¿Una niña?**

― **Quién sabe, los niños a veces hacen cosas sin mala intención. En cualquier caso, si ella tiene recuerdos conscientes no ha dicho ni una palabra, y Clyde tampoco sabe nada al respecto. **

― **¿Crees que Yolanda lo sabia?**

― **Pues claro. Creo que hasta quiso decírmelo, pero le dio un ataque bastante parecido al de Jermaine. Estoy seguro que en ese pequeño párrafo desigual esta oculto el quid del asunto. Hablaba sobre guardar silencio y de un terremoto. Luego en el hospital solo decía que era verano y preguntaba por una tal Sheila. **

Suspiré, y recordé su visita a la comisaria.

― **¿Qué hay de Rachel Messenger?**

Sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de la camisa.

― **Vive en Hollywood Norte. He conseguido su teléfono. Dolan no quería dármelo al principio, pero le convencí. Dice que si localizamos al tipo, nos mantengamos al margen y no intervengamos bajo ningún concepto. **

Asentí, poco convencido.

― **¿Qué hacemos ahora? ― **pregunté

Me miró sonriendo de lado. A mi juicio, bastante provocador. Al muy maldito se le daba bastante fácil resultar delicioso.

― **¿Te apetece una súper hamburguesa con queso?**

Me eché a reír. Jesús, claro que me apetecía.

Volvimos a casa a eso de las siete de la noche, con el depósito de los lípidos repleto. Tenia las arterias endurecidas, las placas ateromatosas se me acumulaban en los tejidos como los troncos en las angosturas de los ríos madereros y el sodio ingerido me había disparado la presión arterial.

Sasuke llamó a Rachel Messenger. Dejó que el teléfono pitara unas dieciséis veces y al ver que no contestaban, me pasó el auricular. Quería saber si Laurent había avanzado en la investigación de los tejidos. No deseaba volver al barrio del asilo a ponerme a aporrear puertas. Con un poco de suerte, no habría necesidad de hacerlo.

Marqué el número del St. Terry, pedí que me pusieran con el departamento de Patología y pregunté por Laurent Parker. Tenía en el regazo la caja de cartón de Jermaine. Con solo proponérmelo habría recostado la cabeza del asiento y dormido como lirón. A veces extraño la sencillez de las guarderías; fue en ella donde aprendí a quedarme dormido cuando me apetecía.

Oí la voz de Laurent al otro extremo de la línea.

― **Hola, Laurent. Soy Naruto** ― dije ― **¿Has analizado ya los tejidos?**

― **Puedes aportar a que si** ― dijo. Percibí en su voz una satisfacción morbosa.

― **Y tu corazonada resulto ser cierta…**

― **Claro. Era la primera vez que veía algo de tal naturaleza, pero recordaba haber leído algo sobre el asunto hace algunos años. El bibliotecario del hospital me ubicó la revista; la tengo precisamente en mi mesa. Aguarda.**

― **¿A que asunto te refieres?**

― **A ello voy. El articulo se titula Cardiopatía del estrés humano y lo escribieron dos médicos de Ohio.― **dijo** ― según su investigación, la señora Yolanda sufrió una lesión típica en el corazón, una degeneración de las células de las miofibrillas cardiacas producida por la tensión nerviosa que origina el miedo. **

― **¿Estas tratando de decirme que Yolanda Graftone murió de un susto?― **dije, sin entender del todo** ― traduce, por favor. **

― **Si, algo así. Es muy sencillo. Cuando el organismo acumula un nivel excesivo de adrenalina, está empieza a destruir las células del corazón. El vacío dejado por las células muertas impide la transmisión normal de impulsos eléctricos que regulan el músculo cardíaco. Al destruirse las fibras nerviosas, el corazón se pone a latir de manera arrítmica y esto fue lo que, en el caso que nos ocupa, provocó el paro cardíaco. **

― **¿Yolanda murió de miedo? Eso si que no me lo esperaba.**

― **Como suena. La asustó tanto lo que le ocurrió durante las horas que anduvo perdida que el miedo le produjo la muerte.**

― **¿Te refieres al hecho de haberse perdido o a otra cosa?**

― **Sospecho que a otra cosa. En teoría, la tensión nerviosa y el sufrimiento psicológico, cuando se acumulan en determinadas circunstancias, pueden generar cargas mortales en el tejido cardíaco. **

― **Ponme un ejemplo.**

― **Imagínate una niña pequeña. El padre le pega con el cinturón, la ata y la encierra toda la noche en una habitación vacía. A la mañana siguiente la niña está muerta. Las lesiones físicas no son suficientes para producir la muerte. Y no me refiero a la presión que todo el mundo siente con la vida cotidiana. No se si lo entenderás, pero ciertos experimentos han puesto en manifiesto la relación que existe entre la tensión nerviosa y la necrosis miocardial. **

― **Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que ha sido un homicidio?**

― **Básicamente si, aunque no creo que Dolan lo considere como tal, pero es lo que pienso. **

Guardé silencio mientras asimilaba la información y la colocaba en mis estándares mentales con lo obtenido anteriormente desde que comencé el caso. Desde el principio algo no me había cuadrado, ahora mis sospechas iban en una sola dirección.

― **No me gusta nada. **

― **Ya lo suponía ― **dijo **― Si no has averiguado donde estuvo podrías intentarlo otra vez.**

― **Si. **

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, un temor casi ancestral activado por la vecindad del homicidio. Había hecho bien el trabajo que me habían encargado, había localizado a la anciana. Habia colaborado en el plan de trasladarla a Santa Teresa a pesar de su negativa. Ahora estaba muerta. ¿También era yo responsable involuntario de su muerte?

Después de colgar permanecí inmóvil durante tanto rato que de pronto advertí que Sasuke me miraba con ojos intrigados. Manoseé la tapa de cartón, un tanto sucia, y me dispuse, distraídamente a arrancar las capas de papel que cubría las ondulaciones. Traté de imaginar como había sido el último día de Yolanda Graftone. ¿Se la habían llevado a la fuerza? Si fue así, ¿con que objeto? No se había recibido alguna petición de rescate. Que yo supiera no había habido ningún tipo de amenazas o llamadas para pedir dinero. Una pregunta mejor, ¿quién tenia motivos para matarla? Las únicas personas que conocía en la ciudad se reducían a Jermaine y a Clyde. Bueno, también me conocía a mí. Casi todos los homicidios son de índole personal: la gente muere a manos de parientes próximos, de amigos, amantes… razón para tratar de no tener muchos.

Me miré las manos, totalmente abstraído. El papel de periódico que envolvía la taza rota estaba medio abierto. El tiempo lo había vuelto amarillo. Parpadeé y me concentré en el titular, visible a medias, que recorría a lo ancho la parte superior de la hoja. Incliné la cabeza para leerlo. La página pertenecía a la sección financiera de _Santa Teresa Mornign Press_, el antepasado del actual_ Santa Teresa Dispatch. _Intrigado, saqué el papel de la caja y lo alisé apoyándolo en el muslo. 8 de enero de 1949. Miré la caja por fuera, pero no vi etiquetas de facturación. Qué extraño. ¿Había estado Yolanda en Santa Teresa alguna vez? Me parecía recordar que Jermaine me había dicho que no.

Alcé los ojos. Sasuke se había acuclillado y me miraba con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

― **¿Todo bien?**

― **Mira. ― **Le di el pedazo de papel.

Le dio la vuelta para leer ambas caras. Se fijó en la fecha, como yo, y frunció los labios en actitud meditabunda. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

― **¿Qué piensas?**

― **Creo que en lo mismo que tú. Todo parece indicar que las tazas se empaquetaron en Santa Teresa en enero de 1949.**

― **El 8 de enero. ― **Puntualicé.

― **No necesariamente. Mucha gente guarda los periódicos durante un tiempo. Puede que éste estuviera amontonado con otros en cualquier rincón. Ya sabes. Tienes que envolver los platos o algo y arrancas algunas páginas.**

― **Es verdad. ― **dije **― ¿Crees que fue Yolanda quien lo hizo? ¿Estaba en la ciudad por aquellas fechas? ― **Era, como es lógico, una pregunta imposible de responder por el momento, pero tenía que formularla.

― **¿Estás seguro de que la caja era suya? Pudo haber sido de cualquiera y ella estuviera guardándoselo. Además de que no sabemos cómo llegó hasta tus cosas.**

― **Jermaine reconoció las tazas. Lo vi en su rostro medio segundo antes de que se pusiera a gritar.**

― **Veamos que contiene ― **dijo Sasuke** ― Tal vez haya más. **

Estuvimos unos minutos sacando todo el contenido de la caja. Todas las piezas de porcelana ― las tazas, los platitos, el recipiente de leche, el azucarero, la tetera de tapa decorada con motivos florales de color rosa, quince unidades en total ―estaban envueltas en distintos fragmentos del mismo periódico. En la caja no había alguna otra cosa de interés y las noticias en sí mismas no revelaban nada significativo.

― **Vamos a sacar a Jermaine de la cama y averiguar que sucede aquí ―**dije, sin pararme a pensar en que ya dentro de poco oscurecería.

Sasuke agarró las llaves de su auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Pulsamos el timbre de la casa de los Dietz y esperamos con impaciencia a que la chica de servicio nos abriera. Me la había imaginado poniendo todo en orden durante nuestra ausencia, pero la sala de estar tenía el mismo aspecto que una hora antes. Los sillones del sofá seguían tan torcidos como cuando los había desplazado Jermaine en medio de su ataque, y la partida de nacimiento, el certificado de defunción y la carpeta de _Documentos importantes _todavía estaban de cualquier manera encima de la mesita de centro. El silencio que parecía caracterizar la casa volvían a enseñorearse de ella, como si la vida allí fuera algo confuso y apagado.

Las facciones morenas de la chica de servicio se volvieron impenetrables cuando le dije que queríamos ver a Clyde o a Jermaine. Cruzó los brazos, reflejando con el gesto la poca colaboración que nos prestaría en nuestra empresa. Dijo que la señora Dietz dormía y que no iba a despertarla. En cuanto al señor Dietz se había ido a _echarse un rato _y tampoco quería molestarle.

Miré a Sasuke. Sus hermosas facciones destilaban resignación. Volví a mirar a la mujer y le señalé con la cabeza la mesita de centro.

― **¿Puedo llevarme los papeles que dejé aquí?**

― **¿Qué papeles? No sé nada de eso.**

― **Por el momento, solo necesito los documentos que estaba revisando con Jermaine ― **dije** ― Yo volveré mañana para hablar con ella.**

Me miraba con fijeza y suspicacia. Procuré no alterar la actitud amable que había adoptado.

― **Bueno ― **dijo**―. Si eso es todo lo que quiere…**

― **Gracias. ― **Me acerqué a la mesa con indiferencia y tomé la partida de nacimiento y la carpeta con los documentos.

Treinta segundos después estábamos en la entrada.

― **¿Para qué has hecho eso? ― **preguntó Sasuke mientras bajábamos el último peldaño del recibidor.

― **Se me ocurrió que de pronto podría ser interesante― **dije, mientras le pellizcaba pícaramente una nalga. Sasuke solo me miró exaltado, más por mi atención hacia su cuerpo que por el comentario.

**Dáliva, continuara.**


End file.
